


Princey Prince

by GaiaSophia



Series: Princey Prince [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Childhood Memories, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Killed, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Heroine's Journey, I wanted to do a story and not just smut, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muzu is a jerk, Prince Sidon is the best, Princey prince doing Prince Sidon prince things, Reader is assumed to be a girl, Relationship(s), Revenge, Romance, Save a horse name him Sidon, Shark Dicks, Singing, Slow Build, Yiga Clan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: A slow build romance and adventure story about the reader who finds a Zora girl washed downstream. The reader goes into Zora's Domain to return the child. The Zora Prince takes an interest in the reader. The reader has a dark past full of sadness. Can Sidon open her up and their love beat the odds? Or will another prince keep to his promise? (Making the story up as I go) Eventual love making to the sweet Zora prince.





	1. Save a horse, name him Sidon!

 

The sun started to shine its golden rays over the mountains. You were standing on the bank of the river. It has been harder to catch fish because the rain has been so bad, causing the once peaceful river to turn into an almost roaring rapid. Trying to be quiet as possible so as to not scare the fish. One Hyrule bass was swimming closer to you. You slowly prepare your hands to grab the bass. At last, in one swift motion you have the wiggling fish between your hands. Gleefully, you put the fish on a stick to roast next to the fire. “Finally, I thought I would go without breakfast.” Speaking to no one in particular.

As you were about to eat your self-made breakfast you heard a call from the river.

“Help me! Help!”

A young Zora child was waving and screaming for someone to help her. Without much thought, you jumped into the water. As fast as you could, you swam towards the poor Zora child. The river was swift and merciless. Finally, you grabbed the Zora child. “Don’t panic, I got ya!”  You turned and swam towards the riverbank.

Back on land you take a few deep breaths, exhausted by the whole endeavor. The Zora child beside you was not just wet from the water. She was crying and clinging on to you for dear life. She could drown both you and her in her tears. You lifted a hand and patted her head. “Hey dear, you are safe now. How about we start walking to my campsite. You can tell me what happened on the way.” The small child nodded and held her arms up, pleading for you to carry her. With a small sigh you agreed to carry the child. It was hard to do any physical activity before eating. Your stomach agreed with you, as it growled as loud as a Lynel.

Once the child’s sobs started to stop she spoke “I was just playing in the river….and I tripped…and” A fresh wave of sobs started to erupt out of the Zora’s tiny body. You looked at her. “Don’t worry dear, I will take you were you need to go.” As you said this out of comfort, you forgot to realize that children never forget their promises. The Zora nodded in affirmation.

As you were getting back to camp, the Zora sniffed. “The fish smells good!” You put the Zora on the ground and offered her the fish. “Guests first.” The tiny Zora had a big appetite. As she ate the whole fish in two bites. _Oh well, who needs breakfast…_ “So what is your name my dear?” The Zora girl gave a ghost of a smile. “My name…..my name is Laruta.” “Where are you from Laruta?” She darted her eyes around. She pointed to a mountain range off to the East. “There! Zora’s Domain!” Laruta must have sensed your hesitation “You promised me you would take me to where I need to go!” You look back at the child with a concerned expression. “But Hylians haven’t been allowed in the domain since the great calamity. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can take you home.” The Zora looked at the ground and started to sob. Panicked you wave your arms and blurted out “B….but I can take you close! As….as they say, it’s dangerous to go alone!” Laruta nodded. She waved her arms up and down. “Then take me home Hylian!” You started to pick up that Laruta had a bit of a cocky attitude. You tried to gently correct her, “Hey, that’s not how you should treat an adult who just saved you.” _Children these days_. “But I’m older than you.” Laruta retorted. “Oh really? How old are you Laruta?”

“I’m 30.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I AM!”

You realized that no matter what you would say it would turn out the same. So, you decided to drop the subject. “Ok, well let’s get going.” You picked up your guitar, and few other belongings. “But, I’m not carrying you this time.” Laruta pouted. You shrugged your shoulders. “You are older than me, remember?”

The two of you started walking down the path following the river to Zora’s Domain. You heard a familiar sound of clopping. You immediately ducked down in the grass and pushed Laruta to do the same. A beautiful blue and white horse was walking along the path. Eating grass and kicking dirt. Laruta’s eyes widened. “What is that?” she whispered. “It is a horse. I have been trying to catch one for weeks now. It makes traveling easier. Stay here.”

Closer and closer you got to the horse until you jumped on its back. Immediately, it started to kick and whine. When you thought you couldn’t hold on anymore, the horse settled down. It made a few noises but it appeared to be warming up to you. Laruta stood up and collected your stuff in her little arms, dwarfing her even more as she hobbled over to you. She dropped your belongings at the feet of the horse. The blue and white horse lowered its head to the Zora child. Taking a careful hand and stroking the horse’s nose Laruta stated in a confident voice, “I will name you Sidon.” You cocked an eyebrow. “Sidon? Why Sidon?” Laruta looked at you. “Because I like this ‘horse’ a lot and I always hear my big sister say she loves Sidon. So, this is my Sidon.”

Not wanting to argue again you got off the horse and grabbed your belongings. While putting Laruta on the horse, the Zora let out a giggle of glee.

_His name isn’t going to be Sidon_

You tapped the horse to start traveling towards Zora’s Domain.


	2. In the land of Rito

The sun began to set behind you. _It would probably be a good time to set up camp for the night_ , you thought. “Hey Laruta, I think we should set up camp.” The two of you reached the outskirts of Zora’s Domain. “You can continue on your own tomorrow.” The little Zora started to tear up. “But it’s dangerous! I can’t go on my own! I am just a child!”

_I thought you said you were 30…._

“Laruta, Hylians aren’t allowed to go into the domain. Ever since Princess Mipha died Zora and Hylians have been at odds.” Laruta looked up at you. “But you are different! I’m sure if I explain it then…..”

“Laruta! I didn’t survive out here for 3 years to get my head cut off!”

The young Zora was scared and confused. With tears in her eyes she carefully asked “ You…don’t have a home?” Her question drove a sharp pain in your heart. “I…don’t want to talk about it.” You faced away from her and started to set up camp. For the rest of the night the two of you had dinner and settled in bed in silence. That was, until Laruta asked for a lullaby. You tried to think of numerous songs that your friend Kass taught you. You brought a hand up to your mouth and faked a cough.

 

“As light shines from the northwest skies,

From the tower's shadow an arrow flies.

Pierce the heaven's light to reveal the prize."

 

Weather you believed it or not that song put Laruta right to sleep. The little Zora holding onto your hand as she slept. You let out a sigh and decided, whether you like it or not, that is how you were going to sleep.

The next morning Laruta found a pond nearby and fished for the two of you. She insisted that she fish because she was more adapted to it and that ‘she was older.’ Apparently, she was trying to take care of you. During this time you collected apples for ‘Sidon’ (you still didn’t like that name) and herbs for the fish. You spiced the bass with some herbs and then cooked them. Laruta caught enough fish for you and her to be full. You couldn’t remember the last time you had such a great meal like that. _I wish I was a Zora. I would never go hungry again._

As soon as you were done packing up camp, Laruta tugged at your tunic. “Please…come with me. Because I am a Zora I am vulnerable to electricity.” She looked at the ground. “The monsters who live here all use electricity…” “Laruta we’ve been-“

An Electric Lizalfos jumped out of the water and aimed at Laruta with his spear. You immediately grabbed your sword and struck the Lizalfos on the shoulder, turning him to ice. “Fuck off!” You kicked him back in the water. The current carrying him away.

Laruta looked at you in amazement. “How did you do that?” Sheething your sword you ask “What? Defeating a monster? You have to be a strong warrior to be able to survive out in this world.” Laruta shakes her head. “No! Turn him into ice! How did you do that?” You grabbed the hilt of your sword at your hip, showing it off. “It is a frostblade.” Laruta’s eyes shined with amazement. Putting a hand on the back of your head you sighed. “I guess I can’t let you go by yourself…knowing that monsters like that are around…” Laruta jumped up and down in excitement and happiness.

You picked Laruta up and placed her on Sidon. Once you mounted him you motioned for him to go and said. “Let’s go Sidon.” Laruta giggled. She looked back at you “You called him Sidon! You like that name!” You darted your eyes….”Well….everyone has to have a Sidon right?” Laruta smiled.

As you continued your journey deeper into Zora’s Domain Laruta began to talk all about her life. How she sings and how she is 30 but only looks like she is 6. Apparently, it was because Zora’s age slower and have longer lifespans.

_The more you know…_

Lanterns now shone on either side of the path. Up ahead there was a beautiful bridge. It was the most amazing architecture that you have ever seen. “Pretty bridges you got here.” Laruta shone a great smile. “Wait till you see the rest of the domain! It is so pretty!” Your heart sank at her words. You didn’t want to get too close. If you did get caught, you weren’t sure what they would do to you. _Laruta looks adorable, but what if the adults are fierce and will eat me alive as soon as they saw me! What if…_

Laruta picked up on your concerned expression. “Don’t worry, as the adult here I will protect you.” She smiled that cute sharp toothed smile of hers. As night was closing in, you decided to make camp in a nearby cave. Next to this cave, there was a blue stone tablet. You traced your fingers across the worn wording. It was a story of a princess who made armor out of her own scales for her husband-to-be.

_What a lovely tradition. Having a part of yourself always with your loved one._

Unconsciously, You traced over the feather pin in your hair. Laruta picked up on this gesture. “(Y/N)….why do you have feathers in your hair?” You snapped out of the trance you were in. “I….It’s not something that needs to be discussed at this moment.” Laruta put her hands on her hips. “(Y/N) I have been patient with you not telling me who you are. I don’t know anything about you! You know all about me! Please just this one thing. Tell me one thing about you!” Laruta’s cheeks were red, her face scrunched up.

You took the pin out of your hair to look at it. A circular gold medallion with three feathers. “In the land of the Rito, there is a tradition of giving your feathers to the person who defeats you in an archery competition. The more feathers you have the better archer you are. These were from a close friend….” You let out a dry chuckle “He never did beat me once.” A few tears ran down your cheek. “I think it is time to turn in for the night.”


	3. A Strong Name! A Fantastic Name!

You couldn’t fall asleep. The memories of what happened hurt your heart so much. _How long has it been? 3 years….damn…._ Laruta slept soundly beside you. Tonight, she decided to cuddle against you to keep warm. You gently put her head down on the ground and walked out of the cave. It was raining. _Of course, it is raining. It’s always raining. I wonder how the dam is holding up with all of this rain. They have to have some sort of relations to the towns downstream because if that thing bursts….._

_Hmmm…._

_Relations….between races…._

Your fingers ran over the feathers on your hair pin. “Komali…”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun didn’t quite move above the mountains when you heard rustling next to you. You opened your eyes. A electric Chuchu was at the entrance of the cave. You immediately grabbed your bow and shot and arrow. Causing the monster to explode. Poor Laruta was shivering in fear next to you. You smiled “Cold?” This caused her to pout. You stood up and decided to check outside for more. Sure enough, there were 3 more Chuchus outside the cave. You put 3 arrows on your bow and shot all 3 of them at once. _I didn’t earn these feathers out of sheer luck_. Laruta was huddled in a blanket at the back of the cave. You went back to reassure her that there were no more monsters outside. After a quick breakfast of apples (sidon kept trying to eat yours even after finishing his), you started your way to the heart of Zora’s Domain.

Sure enough, after a few hours of traveling you finally saw the giant fish on top of the palace. Laruta looked at you and smiled “I told you it was beautiful!” You kept staring at the giant fish “It’s…..” Laruta tried to finish your sentence for you “Amazing! Gorgeous!”

“Tacky”

Laruta’s mouth hung open. “It is not! It is a master craft! A masterpiece! A-“

“A fish” you finished.

You rode to the edge of the bridge only to be met by guards who were taken aback by how a Hylian got to Zora’s Domain in the first place. “Halt!” A blue Zora yelled. He pointed his spear at you causing your horse to feel uncomfortable. Laruta patted Sidon’s neck “It’s ok Sidon…It is my home.” The blue Zora just noticed the tiny Zora riding in front of the Hylian. “Laruta?....We thought you were washed away for good! The army searched for you!” You smiled and retorted “you didn’t look far enough downstream.” This caused an angry glance from the guard. Laruta interjected “This Hylian saved me and escorted me home. Please, let her in.” The guard shook his head. “No can do Laruta. You know the rules.” Laruta sighed.

You patted her on the back. Not noticing the towering figure coming from behind. “Pardon me, but by chance are you a Hylian?” A huge red Zora was taller than you on your horse. His golden eyes looking directly at you. “You are aren’t you! I have never seen one in so long! Welcome to Zora’s domain.” He opened up his arms. This accented the particular tacky fish on the castle. “Oh pardon my manners, I am Prince Sidon of the Zora.” The horse-Sidon made a puff at this. Laruta patted the horse’s neck “Not you Sidon.” Prince Sidon cocked his head at this. He looked towards the guard. “As assistant to the King I implore you to let…..” The prince immediately caught his error. Prince Sidon grabbed your hand and brought his face closer. His golden eyes shining with wonder at your face. “I am indeed forgetting my manners today. You have gotten me quite frazzled. What is your name?” A burning red crossed your cheeks. His face was so close and… _he’s quite handsome_.

“M….My na….name is (Y/N)”

His face beamed. “(Y/N)! What a lovely name for a lovely Hylian!” Prince Sidon motioned for you to follow him. You rode horse-Sidon across the bridge into the town square. There, Zora eyed you. Some younger Zora in wonder, while the older Zora eyed you in disgust. You kept your head down. Afraid if it was possible for holes to be punched through you just from looks.

“Laruta!”

The yell came from a female Zora who dropped her basket of fish and rushed to the horse. She picked up Laruta and swung her around. “I was so worried about you! Your father and I have already feared the worst happened to you.” Laruta held onto her mother for dear life. Laruta’s mother then faced you, tears in her eyes she said “How can we ever repay you for your kindness?” You put a hand on your neck. “R…really it was nothing….” Prince Sidon faced you. “(Y/N), how can we thank you for bringing one of my subjects back?” You thought it was a rhetorical praise before you realized in his golden eye that he was looking for a reply. “W…well maybe by not eating me alive…” You laughed nervously. Sidon cocked his head to the side. “I don’t understand. You thought we were going to eat you for bringing back one of our own?” You flushed at the insensitiveness of your words. “Well, I ……ummmm.” You pointed to the structure above you. Trying to distract the Prince from your previous comment you say “I really like your fish.” Prince Sidon blinked a few times before exclaiming “Yes! It is the pride and joy of the Zora people! You like architecture don’t you! When I was a boy I would stare at sketches……..” His words trailed off in your mind. Prince Sidon was the most beautiful creature you have ever seen. He was so kind. To even humor you in the distraction of your previous flub. Or was he that excited to talk about the tacky fish? “…..and that is when they decided to build this glorious fish.” You snapped back to reality as he was finishing his sentence. The Zoras apparently got closer to you as they no longer deemed you a threat.

Sidon noticed the closing in of onlookers and gestured to the room below the tacky fish “Please, you must meet my father the King!” Laruta petted horse-Sidon and said “Don’t worry (Y/N). I will take care of Sidon.” The red Zora grinned wildly as he hit a fist on top of his hand. “Of course! This great steed’s name is Sidon! What a fantastic name! A strong name! But enough of small talk! (Y/N) I shall escort you to the throne room to meet my father!”

Prince Sidon offered out his arm for you to take. As you weaved your arm around his you swore that you were getting dirty looks from all the Zora you left behind. Particularly from a few jealous female Zora.


	4. He's so innocent

What you didn’t notice until you were walking up the steps was his fin on his arm. All Zora have fins on their arms that stick outward. And this particular fin that belonged to the hottest fish in the sea, was rubbing up against your breasts. Each step up the stairs his fin would gently brush against your chest, causing you to blush. By the time you reached the throne room your face was as red as a baked apple. Sidon noticed the color change in your skin tone and looked amazed. “I didn’t know Hylians could change the color of their exterior! You amaze me at every corner (Y/N)!” You looked up into his golden eyes.

_How can he be so innocent? So cute? So….._

“Father! Here is a Hylian who has saved a Zora child before she was washed all the way downstream! This brave hero has trekked across the mountainous terrain to return her to her mother! I present to you, (Y/N)” Prince Sidon looked so proud to be presenting you. It was almost like he saved the child. The King was a huge Zora. Perhaps 4 stories tall, maybe more. The Zora next to the King was a small and old Zora named Muzu who spoke in a harsh tone, “By the Goddess! Prince Sidon! Do you know what you just did? You brought an outsider into Zora’s Domain! Our Sanctuary from all those disgusting Hylians.” The last part of his speech he directed at you. You averted your gaze from the old Zora. The King finally spoke “Now Muzu you are being too harsh. It is true that outsiders are not allowed in the domain. I’m afraid the punishment for this is death.” Muzu gave a pleased look.

You flushed. Every part of your body froze. _How…could I have been so stupid. Sidon…..tricked me so he could kill me…._

King Dorephan let out a huge laugh. “My child I jest! Guests here are treated with honor and respect! especially for a hero like yourself!” Your body relaxed. Yet your guard was still up. All those years of hearing stories of scary shark-men from the water has created a bias in your mind. “Now then,” he continued “I will have arrangements made for you to stay in Zora’s domain for a while. You have traveled a long way to get here. I would appreciate if you would enjoy your time while you are here.” Muzu’s fins started to curl. “My liege, why would you do something so irresponsible! She is a Hylian! What if the whole endeavor was planned out? She may be a part of that Yiga Clan!” The king seemed to ponder on these words. He turned to you and asked, “my child, are you a part of the Yiga Clan?” Your words started to tumble out of your mouth “N….no sir!” You were afraid that they wouldn’t believe you. King Dorephan turned to Muzu. “All we can do is take her word.” Muzu stared at the King in disbelief.

You and Sidon both left the throne room. Your hands were still shaking from the joke that the King made earlier. Sidon looked at you and held your hands in his. “(Y/N), I’m sorry about the joke my father made. With all of the seriousness with council meetings, he needs to relax sometimes. I apologize that it was at your expense.” Sidon’s face expressed concern for your wellbeing. You darted your eyes away in embarrassment.

“N….no it’s fine. I am just weary from my travels.” Sidon’s face lit up at your comment. “Of course, you need to relax. While the palace workers are making your room ready, I can help you relax! A splendid idea if I do say so myself.” Sidon took your hand in his and pulled you along a Zora road to the outside of the city. During the whole ordeal, the Zora who were wandering the streets whispered to each other and stared.

Once at the outside of the domain, you took a small hike to a nearby pond. Sidon looked at you gleefuly and spread out his arms. “Behold my secret swimming spot! It is the most relaxing place in all of the domain!” You gave him a confused look. “My dear (Y/N), you are a rare guest and deserve all the amenities Zora’s Domain can offer and, as a prince, I need to do my part to show you the things I like about this domain. Now let us swim together as friends!” Sidon leaped into the air, twisted around, and dove in the water. You were simply amazed at this feat.

Then you realized. You were wearing clothes. Sidon called you from the water. “My dear friend is everything all right?”

  _N….no everything is not all right. You are asking me to strip for you._

“Prince Sidon…” you started out. “I can’t…according to my customs it is inappropriate to swim together…without any clothes.” Sidon cocked his head in confusion. “Are you referring to the dressings on your body? Can you not get them wet? You should opt for silver dressings while you are staying here in the domain. That way you don’t have to worry about getting them wet.”

_He….is just so innocent…._

“I guess I can wear a little less of my….um….dressings. But please turn around as I undress.” The Prince nodded and turned around. You removed your boots, tunic, and pants. All that was left was your bra and panties. You blushed as you entered the water, telling Sidon to wait until you were neck deep to turn around.

Once he did turn around he picked you up out of the water and twirled you around. You tried your best to cover your form with your arms. However, looking at your form was not what the shark prince had an interest in. He was interested in throwing you across the pond, all the while you screamed. You fell in the water on the other side of the pond. Sidon just laughed and swam over to you. His laughing stopped as he noticed your expression. “My dear Hylian, you seemed to be unimpressed by my gestures of friendship.” You looked into his eyes, noticing a bit of hurt. This wrenched at your gut until you decided to splash the prince with water. He gladly returned the friendly fire. You raised your arms for a splash that would surely deter him when he grabbed his arms around you again and held you there. “Haha. Now you can’t move. How will you ever splash me?”

Sidon, the Zora prince was holding you against his muscular form. Your mind went blank and your cheeks flushed. Time stood still. That was, until a guard showed up. “My prince! You are late for another meeting. Muzu is getting heated.” For a second, you thought you saw a slight tinge of pink in the guard’s face. Sidon looked at you with a sad smile. “Come back to the palace when you are done here. Your room should be ready by then.” As Sidon let go of your body, you let out a slight whimper. Sidon turned back around “Don’t worry. I will see you tonight.” He then left with the guard, leaving you do be with your thoughts and the heat that was pooling between your thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I am glad I am finally getting to the part of the story with the romance. Leave Kudos if you liked the story! It encourages me to keep writing!


	5. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of wandering, the reader is given the opportunity of putting her life back together.

You slowly made your way back to the center of the domain. _Was he hitting on me? Of course he wasn’t….he is a Zora prince after all._ You let out a slightly frustrated sigh. As you were making your way back to the palace, a Zora female approached you.

“Excuse me Hylian. But do you have a moment?” you nodded and motioned for her to continue. “My husband has become extremely ill lately. Unfortunately, the medicine needed to help his condition is made out of monster parts from electric monsters. I don’t have the means to go retrieve them myself because even one hit could prove fatal to a Zora. But, would you be willing to get a yellow Lizalfos tail? I will pay you of course! As much as you want! I just…want my husband to be healthy again.” As she ended her last sentence a small tear dripped down her face.

“Of course.” You replied. “I will get my weapons from the palace and get those monster parts for you.” The Zora’s face beamed. You were showered in praises and thank-yous. “You can bring them to the infirmary when you are done.” She bowed and ran towards what you assumed to be the infirmary.  You resumed your walk to the palace.

You were greeted by one of the workers. When asking for your weapons, she escorted you to your room. The hallways were long and decorated with the most beautiful artwork of battles fought long ago. The worker opened the door and you were immediately greeted by a rush of wind that caused your eyes to close. When you opened them again, you dropped your jaw at the sheer amazement of your room. Details and art where particularly placed in your room. Even though it consisted of a bed and a bath, you couldn’t believe how big it was.

_I haven’t had my own room since I left home…._

The Zora escort gave you a little nudge to bring you back to reality. You thanked her and she left to go attend her other duties. You walked over to your items. They were the only things not gleaming in the room. So, they looked rather out of place. You started to gear up. A frostblade on your left hip, a quiver on your lower back under the bow. You turned to leave when you noticed the Zora in your doorway.

His old and cranky demeanor and green skin looked unsettling to you. “I don’t understand what you are up to….but I will stop any plans you have of destroying the domain.” His eyes pierced through you. He then turned to leave.

_Why would he think I would be a part of that awful Yiga Clan? Especially since they….they…._

You decided to stop thinking about it. It was in the past now. Nor is anything you can do about it. You made your way out of the room to go on your hunt. You nodded you head.

A good hunt has always made you feel better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Five tails. Would this be enough?_ You convinced yourself it would be. With your sack of tails and other monster parts you made your way back into town. You still haven’t gotten used to all the stares that the Zora gave you. What was worse was the whispers…

“I bet she is part of the Yiga Clan.”

“What does Prince Sidon think he’s doing letting a filthy _Hylian_ in the Domain?”

“I bet she can’t even read. The country brute.”

The last comment bothered you more than the others. _Father made sure I was well educated. He cared deeply about my future. Even though I was mostly going to be marriage pawn in his political career._ There were things you, like with all children, couldn’t forgive your parents for. To be engaged to someone who you didn’t even like at such a young age simply for political gain, you always resented your father for that.

You finally got to the infirmary. The female Zora immediately stood up from a chair. “(Y/N)! Did you get a tail?” She looked deeply concerned that you had failed in your quest. You smiled and held up the sack. “I got five actually.” The Zora shed a few happy tears. The doctor came out of the back. You exchanged formalities and handed him the tails, as well as a few other parts. The doctor was extremely impressed. When you refused payment because being taken care of in the Domain was enough for you, the doctor offered to hire your services if he needed any more monster parts. To this you gladly accepted.

_It will be nice to have an excuse to be by myself occasionally. The city life is getting tiring already._

You exited the infirmary to notice a tall red Zora waiting for you. “My dear (Y/N)! I have been waiting for you! Come, dinner awaits.” Sidon motioned for you to follow him.

He mainly asked about your time in the Domain. When talking about how you got the monster parts, Sidon looked at you in amazement. “(Y/N), you must tell more of your heroics! To find someone who can fend off let alone _hunt_ electric monsters is rare indeed! First you save a child, then a dying husband! You are certainly a hero among the Hylians!” At his comment, you blushed. “And you can change the color of your face! Truly amazing!”

You looked at the ground. “I’m not really. I just go where the wind takes me. I don’t have a home anymore so I guess I just….I don’t know….” You couldn’t think clearly when Sidon was so close to you, praising you. Your mind wandered to earlier today. Sidon holding you so close when you were so exposed. A new wave of heat flourished on your face.

You were now walking though the palace corridors. Sidon suddenly dropped to one knee. He was now almost at eye level. Your head swimming with all the possibilities of what he could be asking.

_…m…marriage?_

“(Y/N), would you do me the honor of..”

_It’s a little early for this!_

“staying in Zora’s domain and becoming a hero?”

_Oh Sidon I couldn’t possibly!!!!! Oh what…._

You asked “What?” Sidon smiled kindly at you. “I asked if you would stay in the Domain. We don’t have anyone resistant to electricity and the best medicine for us Zora is strangely made of electric monster parts. You mentioned that you don’t have a home and tend to wander. So, even if it is for a little bit, would you do us the honor of staying?”

You flushed at his proposal. No one has offered to give you a home before. You have been on your own for three years now. Maybe it was time to settle down and try to get your life back in order. Or this scaly green Zora can pop right in to ruin the deepest connection you have had in years.

“Prince Sidon! What in Hyrule are you doing!” Muzu snapped at Sidon.

Sidon stood up and bowed to the elder. “I was just offering a proposal to (Y/N). I asked her to stay in the Domain.” At this, Muzu rolled his eyes. With a harsh and almost airy tone he said “Do you not remember that _her_ even visiting the Domain still needs to be approved by the council. Let along _living_ here!” Sidon gave a quick glance at you to read your reaction to Muzu’s words. “I know Muzu. I apologize.”

Muzu moved past the two of you into the dining room. Sidon looked over to you. “I’m sorry for his words. He has never liked Hylians.” You gave a small smile and entered the dining room with the Prince.


	6. I can't entertain these thoughts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader eats, reader sings, and Sidon masturbates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some juicy stuff....

**Reader's POV**

Dinner was like tasting liquid gold. Did….did they put gold on the food? The arrangement and deep, rich flavors of the food was still dancing on your taste buds. Never in your life have you had such an exquisite meal. However, the dinner conversation, or lack thereof, ruined your chance of truly enjoying the food to its fullest. Muzu kept staring at you, critiquing every move you made. The room was extremely quiet. The King, the Prince, and other Zora kept quiet during almost the entire meal.

Once everyone was dismissed by the King, a wave of relief rushed over you. Sidon reached behind your chair to pull it out for you. You stood up and turned to him. “Why don’t we take a walk around the palace grounds?” Muzu snapped his head and scolded the young Prince “Prince Sidon! Did you forget about the council meeting! Again!” Prince Sidon bowed towards Muzu. Then he faced you. “I’m sorry (Y/N) but I must save that walk for another day.” He kissed your hand and walked with the King and Muzu to the council room. You blushed, admiring his backside as he walked away.

**Sidon’s POV**

The council was being completely unreasonable. It seemed like the whole council was against him.

_Why must they cling so close to the past?_

One of the elders, Kapson, was almost as bad as Muzu. He kept saying that the Goddess will punish those that interact with the Hylians.

“Elders, please lend me your attention.” Sidon stated, “This Hylian is only here to help. She can only bring us an opportunity to better our lives. Today she went out and hunted electric monsters to make and elixir to save Dento from his life-threatening illness! Without Dento and Nota running the weapons shop, our soldiers would be unable to protect this Domain! His absence has already caused a weapons shortage…”

Muzu interjected. “The Hylian is just hunting monsters for money! What if she starts charging outrageous prices for monster parts? Then we would be stuck in the same place we started in. Just with one extra filthy Hylian in our midst.”

The meeting went on. A constant battle between himself and the council was getting weary. At last, Father interjected. “Council, I have decided. I will let this Hylian stay in the Domain as long as she continues her service to the Zora.”

This caused a lot of protest from the council. Sidon’s nerves started to settle down. Not once before was he capable of causing the outcome to swing so far in his favor, despite the odds. The council dismissed and Sidon returned to his chambers. It was already so late, but the stars were so enticing. Sidon walked outside to look at the night sky. His ears caught the sweet sound of a guitar and a familiar girl’s voice. Sidon looked over the balcony to see you playing on your guitar singing the sweetest song.

 

You are my pearl in a world of dirt

I will be yours forever

You are my flame, my heat, my spark

Like a fire in a world so dark

You are my pearl in a world of dirt

This love cannot be measured

You’re my escape from a world of hurt

My delight in a world absurd

You’re my pearl in a world of dirt

 

Sidon couldn’t help it. He listened and watched (Y/N) play her songs to the night sky. When (Y/N) was tired and walked back inside her chambers, only then did the Zora Prince realize the uncomfortable feeling between his legs. A bulge. He started to panic. Having these feelings are unbecoming of a prince. However, he wasn’t a prince if he was just by himself….right?

_Maybe…I can indulge myself in thoughts of her…just this one time…._

Sidon laid down on his bed. His eyes closed as a blush dusted across his cheeks. He rubbed the heated area between his legs. Coxing his lengths to come out. A slight moan escaped from the Prince’s throat.

“Mmmm (Y/N) please…..your mouth.” Sidon stroked his gills with one hand and his cocks with the other.

The poor prince hasn’t had a lot of time alone lately. So, he was a bit pent up.

Sidon's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His back arched in pleasure. In a rhythmic motion, almost to the rhythm of your sweet song, he pumped his hand up and down his cocks, giving them a slight twist. 

Sidon began to gasp. "Ahhh...Ahhh...Oh Goddess...." 

 _Why can't you be here...doing these forbidden things to me...._ _I want you to...I want you to...._

He groaned “Please…get on top of me…ride me…fuck me…ahhhh….” His whole body clenched as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over him, making a mess of his chest.

As the prince came down from his high he realized what he had just done. _Shit…Sidon she is a guest, a hero of the Zora people…and you orgasmed over the thought of her riding your dicks, sucking your cocks, and all sorts of other diry things unbecoming of a hero and a prince. Never again…you can’t entertain these thoughts anymore…_

The Zora Prince stood up from his bed, cleaned himself off in the bathtub, and headed right to bed. Determined that he wouldn’t entertain the thought of fucking you in his dreams.

Needless to say, Sidon needed to take another bath in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are from "Pearl in a World of Dirt" by Beyond the Black


	7. Loneliness

**Reader’s POV**

You stretched your arms and moaned. It has been forever since you slept in a real bed. Or any bed for that matter. This bed in particular though, was meant for an angel to sleep on. You were debating if you should stay in this bed forever. No more sleeping on the ground, monster fights, or hurt from the past. Everything right here, right now is absolutely perfect.

“Hylian! Hylian!” A shrill voice cracked. “You are needed this instant! How much longer are you going to waste this day? It is a privilege to stay in this great domain but you insist on wasting your time-“

You opened the door to find a wrinkled and upset Muzu lecturing you about proper manners when staying in the domain.

“and another thing! You-“

A deeper and more soothing voice interrupted Muzu. “Good morning (Y/N)! How did you sleep last night?” The handsome Zora Prince rounded the corner of the doorway. “Apparently, the doctor needs some more monster parts for medicine.” Sidon lifted your hand up and caressed it tenderly. “Do you think you would be up for it. I know you still want to settle in after your weary travels- “

“Prince Sidon! Do not coddle this Hylian so! She is here to do work! Not sleep! Now I expect you to be in the dining room and eating breakfast in five minutes!” Muzu turned around and stormed away.

Sidon returned to look at you. “I deepest apologies for Muzu’s behavior.” You wave at him. Saying that it was no big deal. Sidon smiled. You blushed and said “I need to get ready Sidon….you….have to let go of my hand.” Sidon snapped out of whatever trance he was in and retracted his hand. “S…sorry.” You grabbed the doorknob. “I will be just a few minutes.” Sidon stepped out into the hallway. “Of course! Take your time!”

You closed the door.

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon noted that it was strange how much privacy you needed to get ready in the mornings. (Y/N) was very particular about removing the dressings and never being seen without them. Sidon always had his dressings on. But that was because he was a prince.

_Maybe (Y/N) has something similar. Or are all Hylians like this?_

(Y/N) emerged from her room in her usual tunic and pants. “Ok, I’m ready.” Her smile lighted a small blaze of happiness inside Sidon. He smiled. “Alright! Let us press on!” He moved his hand in a fist pumping motion and gave a signature smile.

**Reader’s POV**

_He always does that…._

You followed him and quickly finished your breakfast in the awkward dining situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The doctor told you about needed some Keese wings today. You scoured the caves and shot down many Keese, hoping that what you gathered would be enough. Your thoughts were drawn to Sidon.

_I wonder what he is doing today. Is he in meetings all day? What does a prince of the Zora do anyway?_

You released a sigh. None of that matters. The elders were trying to separate you and Sidon. The only real friend you had in the Domain. Not even Laruta came to visit in the week you have been here. Honestly, it has been rather lonely in your room.

_It may be big, but it is empty._

_What I would give to sleep next to Sidon for one night._

Your cheeks started burning as you tried to brush the thought from your mind.

“No way…like he would even consider me as anything more than a friend.” You said to yourself. The sun began to set. Your body ached all over from hunting all day. You decided to head back to the infirmary.

After talking to the doctor you noticed a familiar female Zora in your midst. Nota, the female Zora you helped earlier ran over and hugged you.

“Oh (Y/N)! It is great to see you again! My husband is recovering extremely well thanks to you! I wish I could repay you!” You kept refusing payment from her, insisting it is because you were taken care of at the palace. However, this didn’t deter the Zora from trying to shower you with gifts and praises. Nota broke out of this cycle and asked “How is living in the palace?! It must be like a dream! Especially being so close to our Prince!” She giggled at the last bit. Nota must have noticed the slight change in your demeanor. “(Y/N)….are you alright?” You tried to put on your false happy face. Nota looked at you in pity. “Nota…you know….it’s great….I couldn’t be happier.” “Miss (Y/N), are they not treating you right?” “No, no! They gave me a lovely room. It’s just…I don’t talk to anyone there and Sidon is always busy. So, I guess I am a bit lonely is all.”

Nota put her hand up to her chin in a thinking motion. “How about you come stay and live with us? We were never able to have children of our own! Oh please, I would love the company.”

_A family_

“T…thank you for the offer but I don’t want to impose.” You avoided eye contact with her. After losing your last family, you weren’t sure if you were ready to become part of another. Nota quickly leaned in, forcing your eyes to meet hers. “I have decided. You will become part of our family starting tomorrow. I will get the preparations done tonight and send word for you in the morning.” Nota said all this with a smile as wide a Hyrule.  “Nota, I don’t know.” She waved your troubles away. “Loneliness can’t be solved by being alone dear.” You let a small smile grace your face.

A older male Zora walked in front of the two of you. Nota looked up “Oh dear! You are up!” The Zora bowed to you. “Thank you for getting the parts needed for my medicine. I am in your debt.” Nota clapped her hands together. “Good, (Y/N) is going to start living with us.” The male Zora turned pale, then a shade of red. “Absolutely not! Do you intend to degrade our family by housing a lowly Hylian!” Nota stood up and glared into his eyes. “Do not speak that way to our new daughter.” “D….daughter? Have you gone mad! Just because we couldn’t have children doesn’t mean you go adopting strays!”

You stood up and walked towards the door of the infirmary. Nota made a whimper of protest. “(Y/N) please…” You turned to address her. “Thank you for your kindness. But, I don’t want to cause you any grief from other Zora.” With that said, you turned and left for your bedroom.


	8. Company

You lay on your bed thinking about how you were never truly welcomed in Zora’s Domain. Just because the shape of your form was different, it caused others to look upon you with disgust. You started to notice that they were staring at you, and would end conversations early as you walked past. This started to take its toll on your heart.

_Maybe I should leave. Where would I go? I can’t go back to the west. I can’t go to Death Mountain because I would be cooked alive…._

_Where would I go…._

_I have been traveling for years…._

_If I am to be alone.....then I can be alone........in......peace......and......._

You drifted off to sleep on your Zora bed. Head swimming with emotions. Only to be focused on one aloof memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were houses burning, people screaming, and then there was you hiding under a blanket. Scared to come out, you only watched as a Yiga clan member pointed a sword at your father.

”Where is the prince?! I know you have him here!”

_The prince_

“Your daughter calls him here every Saturday!”

_My friend....the prince...._

The Yiga clan member raised his sword above his head...

"Fine then, if you won't talk then die with the rest of your people."

...and swung downwards.

_It was all my fault…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Your eyes snapped open. Your body covered in a cold sweat. You touched everything to get a handle on your surroundings. The bed sheets were under you, there was no fire around. It was just the lonely, empty bedroom that you had decided to call home.

Once your body stopped shaking, you stood up and walked out to your balcony. The moon was almost full. Its light made the water shimmer on the Zora paths. Except in one area, where a certain red Zora blocked the moon’s light. Your body instinctively left the empty room to close the gap between you and one of the only Zora that has been kind to you.

“S…Sidon.” You said as you were approaching the Prince.

Sidon turned around, “Oh (Y/N), what are you doing awake at this hour?” You averted your gaze. “I….couldn’t sleep. Painful memories woke me up and now I guess I’m wandering around.” Sidon nodded in affirmation. “(Y/N), I would like to meet my sister.” Sidon’s head turned to a statue of a female Zora with a trident. “Some time ago, no, for a Hylian it would be a long time, my sister Mipha passed away on the field of battle trying to fight Calamity Gannon. When I feel lonely, my thoughts often stray to memories of my sister. And, because I was young, I couldn’t do anything to protect her. I often wonder if I was older....I would have been able to save her.” You stood there in silence, gazing on the Zora statue.

Sidon broke the silence. “I think she would have liked you. She seemed to like Hylians or anyone kind for that matter. It didn’t matter what they looked like, as long as they were kind to others…..” Sidon’s words trailed off. You noticed a pained expression on his face. He shook his head “Forgive me, I shouldn’t be weighing you down with my sorrow.” You shook your head. Affirming that his words were no trouble at all. You reached for his forearm, the only appropriate place you could touch considering your stature. “Sidon, please, if you ever have feelings of loneliness, talk to me. I myself have been feeling a little lonely. It’s hard being the only Hylian in the Domain. So…perhaps if you don’t mind, we could keep each other company in those moments.” Sidon gave a slight smile. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

You locked eyes with each other for a long time. It wasn’t out of lust for the other rather, you were just enjoying the company. A slight breeze touched your face, causing a chill to run up your spine. Sidon chuckled slightly. “Are you cold (Y/N)?” A blush formed on your face. “A bit.”

“How about we turn in for the night? Come, I will walk you back to your quarters.”


	9. Bath time is private time

You were getting the orders from the doctor about what kind of monster parts he needed for the day. Even after weeks of getting monster parts he still didn’t seem to care for you very much. This didn’t bother you though. It was a business transaction. In exchange for food and shelter, you got to spend time making Hyrule safe. At least, until the next blood moon.

You walked out of the infirmary and Nota was waiting for you. “(Y/N) please forgive my husband. I felt so terrible yesterday. He was so stingy and…..” She let out a sigh “(Y/N)…we were never able to have children. When I saw you I….I don’t know….I felt like I wanted to take care of you.” Nota’s voice had a tinge of years of pain. You opened your mouth to say something when she held out her hands to silence you. “Please, let me finish. I would like you to come live with us. After yesterday my husband also felt remorse for what he said to you. My husband is a kind man but he has a though heart when it comes to keeping things the same.”

“I’m sorry Nota, but I don’t think I can accept. I’m not ready to be a family quite yet. I have been though a lot and I don’t think I will ever be ready.”

Nota looked down at the street. “Then take a leap of faith.” The air between you and Nota was rather strange. You could sense that she knew what you were going through. You opened your mouth and closed it. Only to open it again. “Maybe, I could try…” Nota perked and grabbed you in her arms. “Oh (Y/N)! I promise I will be the best mother ever! I can read you bedtime stories and teach you about history and pack you lunches and talk about boys! Wait…do mothers talk about boys with their daughters?”

“N…Nota I can’t breathe! I don’t have gills! I have lungs!” Nota loosened her grip on you. “Sorry…I just got excited.” You laughed. “Well I’m sorry but I need to get going. I have a job to do.” Nota nodded and hugged you once again. “Be safe my adorable guppy!”

Until you were out of sight, she would not stop waving.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were hunting close to town that day. As there has been a Bokoblin outbreak since the last blood moon. Again with your sack of monster parts you trekked across the mountainous terrain.  It was a rare day because the sun was actually shining. When asking about the weather to Sidon, he said it was because the Divine Beast has been creating water more often than usual but there were spells of inactivity every now and then.

You tripped over a tree root. Spilling your monster parts out on the forest floor. You picked all of them up except one annoying little horn that rolled into a bush. You pushed the bush away and grabbed the horn.

_Got you_

When you brought your head back up you noticed the familiar sight of Sidon’s secret swimming area. You walked around it and then looked at the sack of monster parts. You have done enough work today, right?

_I do need a bath…and it would be a good idea to freshen up before I head to my new home._

You took off each layer and then the under layers. Slowly you made your way into the water, allowing time for your body to adjust. You sat down on the edge of the pond. You said to your reflection, “A new home huh….that does sound nice…”

You started to bathe not noticing the yellow eyes that came from behind a tree.

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon didn’t understand why (Y/N) always had to keep her dressings on. Yes she looked more like a Zora with her dressings compared to her naked body, that he is observing.

_Could it have to do with a social hierarchy? She did say that it was custom to keep your dressings on at all times. Since dressings are a sign of power and status, could she have come from a royal family?_

(Y/N) made tiny bubbles in the water with her mouth. Giggling and taking another breath to do it again.

_No…even I don’t relax that much when no one is looking._

Sidon didn’t notice that the ground underneath him was starting to slide towards the pond.

**Reader’s POV**

A figure fell from the small ledge to the left of where you were sitting. Instinctively, you grabbed your frostblade and pointed it at the intruder.

“Wait it’s me! Sidon!”

You blushed. The Prince of the Zora was looking at your exposed body. You tried covering yourself as much as possible.

“I’m sorry! I know you don’t like it when you are seen without your coverings but I will make it up to you!” Sidon started to take off his sash.

“Behold! I have stripped the symbol of my power off of my body. Gaze upon me and find it in your heart to forgive!”

_He’s an idiot…._

Sidon stood, arms open wide showing off some well-toned muscles. Your body froze. Not just from the embarrassment, but from admiring Sidon’s body.

Sidon then balled his hands into fists, getting into an enthusiastic position, and with a grin on his face asked, “So do you forgive this Prince of observing the Hylian behavior of swimming?”

_He did not…._

Your face now was red not from embarrassment, but anger. “You were spying on me as I was bathing?”

**Sidon’s POV**

A few wheels turned in Sidon’s head.

“You weren’t swimming……. You were taking a bath?”

_Oh no…._

Sidon’s face turned as red as the rest of his scales. He knew…he fucked up. (Y/N) yelled at Sidon to turn around. She got dressed and with tears in her eyes she said, “Don’t ever talk to me again.”

_She’s mad….so mad…and it’s my fault._

One thing is common among all races in Hyrule. Bath time is private time.


	10. The Kiss

Fuming, you walked straight to the doctor and handed him the monster parts. The doctor looked at you a little strange, but decided not to say anything. Nota came out and hugged you from behind. “My little guppy! You ready to come home? I got all of your things at the house.” Nota practically pushed you out the door. “N…Nota slow down. It’s fine if we walk.” She hugged you again. “I’m just so excited. I always wanted a daughter!"

_She mentioned that before. Is that really how she sees me?_

Nota opened the door and showed you to your room. The whole time she kept hugging you and playing with your hair. Kapson stayed in a recliner reading a book. He glanced up every now and then and smirked. Most likely he was just happy to see his wife so full of energy. Nota began to make dinner, making sure yours was cooked. Kapson looked up from his book “I guess I should apologize for my earlier comments. We older Zora have had a grudge towards Hylians for about a century. It was their fault that we lost our beloved princess, Lady Mipha.”

_Sidon’s Sister…._

“I crafted her trident. It always filled me with pride and joy to see her wield the finest weapon I have ever made.” You looked down at your hands. “But, not all Hylians are bad I suppose. You took it upon yourself to get me medicine without payment. Without you I surely would have departed from this world.” For a second you thought that he had a small smile on his lips.

“Dinner time my guppies!” Nota said. Everyone sat at the table and began to eat. Nota asked questions and Kapson told stories of his glory days in the Zora army. Everything was…pleasant. It was the exact opposite of meals at the palace. The dinner and the atmosphere were so warm.

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon walked back to the palace with a heavy heart. Cursing his own ignorance of not knowing what a Hylian swim was like versus a bath. He walked up to (Y/N)’s room and knocked. “(Y/N)!” No reply. “(Y/N) please talk to me. I’m sorry.” A palace worker took her place beside Sidon and bowed. “My Prince, (Y/N) moved in with Lady Nota and Sir Kapson starting today. Nota came earlier and (Y/N)’s things were taken to their house.”

Sidon sprinted past the worker and out of the palace. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. There were looks from the Zora girls, curious to where their Prince was running to at this speed so late at night.

**Reader’s POV**

There was a knock on the door. Nota stood up from the dinner table to answer it. Kapson continued to capture your attention on his story of how he killed an electric Keese the size of Gannon himself.

_Electric monsters really must be that scary for a Zora for him to talk about a battle with one…..hehe._

You didn’t hear the conversation going on behind you until Kapson stopped his story and stood up. He bowed “My Prince!” You turned around. Sidon was a bit short of breath and looked at you with pleading eyes. “(Y/N)…..Do you have a minute?” Seeing Sidon in a normal home really put into perspective that he was much taller than a normal Zora…..and you for that matter. “Y….yah.” You looked at Nota to gain her approval. When she nodded, you stood up and left the house with Sidon.

You walked to the less busy parts of the Domain before he said anything. “I…I’m sorry for my actions earlier. They were inappropriate and unbecoming of a prince no matter how I think about it. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just…got curious of what Hylians are. You are the first Hylian I have ever met. Save for a few when I was a tiny Zora.” Sidon said all of this while looking away in shame. Even though you made eye contact with him through his apology, he refused to meet your gaze.

_He looks so sad…_

“Sidon. I’m sorry too for the way I acted. Even though your actions were…ummm…unconventional, I still shouldn’t have snapped at you the way I did.” Sidon turned to you and looked rather shocked. “No, no, no! I have come to apologize to you. There is nothing you need to be sorry for! I actually liked being corrected by someone not in the council.” You cocked an eyebrow. “(Y/N)…It’s lonely being a prince. People are afraid that if something were to happen between us, then they would get in trouble. So no one outside of the court has really ever been honest with me.” Sidon looked at you with both appreciation and sadness.

You motioned him to come closer. Sidon got on one knee and moved his head lower as well so that you were practically at eye level. “Sidon…” You took your hand and started to pet the top of his head that extended to either side of his face. “Don’t ever think you can’t be yourself around me. Do that and I will be myself around you, ok?” A slight blush made itself apparent on the Prince’s face.

“(Y/N)…”

Sidon started to slowly close his eyes as his face was coming closer to yours. Your heart stopped beating for a moment. His lips ghosted over your own. Sidon weaved his fingers through your hair. Then pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss.

_Sidon…_

Sidon tenderly broke the kiss and looked into your eyes. “I wanted to be myself around you. This is how I feel.” Sidon looked pleadingly at you to answer his affections. “Sidon I-“

“What is going on here?!” a familiar green Zora. “We have been looking for you! Your father had requested your presence and here you are ki….makeing affections to a filthy Hylian. The Prince should not be acting in such a manner!” Prince Sidon stood up, looking sad. Muzu addressed you “And if you ever think this charade will continue I would reconsider my position, Hylian.” Sidon puffed out his chest. “Muzu, don’t attack her. None of this was her fault. If my father wanted to see me, then lets make haste.” Sidon started walking towards the palace. Muzu, after giving you a glare, followed him.

You touched your lips

_Sidon kissed me…_

and where he touched the back of your head.

_He likes me…_

You started to walk back to the house. Dazed and running the situation over and over again in your head. Sidon’s beautiful face coming closer to your own, his soft lips, how tender and loving the kiss was. Your face was red. Despite Muzu ruining the moment, those few seconds you had with one another was pure bliss. Never would you be sorry for that.

Opening the door to the house, Nota scrambled over to you. “What did the Prince want? Did he need you for some important mission?” You tried to collect your thoughts. “Well, he just wanted to apologize for something he said earlier and to clarify what he meant from a previous conversation.”

_Hopefully this would cover it._

You weren’t sure if you were supposed to keep the kiss a secret. A secret between  just the two of you.

And Muzu...


	11. Tales of Rito and Zora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick things:  
> The clothes are based off of Mikleo from Tales of Zestiria.  
> Prince Komali is a Rito that looks like the Rito in BOTW. The only similarity between the  
> Wind Waker and this version is the name and status as prince.

**In a Dream:**

_A little Rito bird was flying above you as you were running down the path. Tiny as your body was you breathed deep and used all of your energy to move your little legs. “(Y/N)! I am going to beat you!”_

_“Not a chance Komali! I am a fast runner!”_

_Like usual, he got to the river first._

_Both of you put your legs in the water, splashing each other and playing until you got tired. You both lied in the grass, looking at the clouds. “Komali..” you said “One day, will you fly me away from all my problems?” Komali giggled “(Y/N) how many times do I have to say it? I promise you that once I get bigger, I will fly you away from all your problems.”_

_You closed your eyes._

You woke up to some unfamiliar surroundings. "Komali..." you whispered. You looked around the semi-familiar room. “Oh…that’s right I have a new home.” You then recalled everything that happened the night before. Including the kiss that you shared with the Prince.

_Why me? I’m not a Zora. Nor do I have any perks about me. If anything, it would only jeopardize his position of earning the love and respect of his people._

_Then why…_

“Breakfast my darling little guppy!” Nota said from the other room. You got up and put on your clothes. You sat down at the table and Nota put a plate in front of you. She stood behind you and started playing with your hair. “Hmm now if we take your hair and put it up like this…yes! It looks like a Zora headtail! Oh the boys will be coming for miles around to see you!” You giggled.

_If I could….would I want to be a Zora. What would change?_

“My little fish, we need to go to town today so I can get some new dressings for you. After all, the Prince of the Rito is coming in a few days. We must get you ready for the occasion.”

“What? Why!” Nota was shocked to see you protest. She sheepishly said “I’m sorry dear, I thought that a change of clothes would be nice for-“ You interjected “No, what I meant was why is the Rito Prince coming to the Domain?” Nota perked back up “I think he is discussing trade with Prince Sidon. Zora’s Domain has a lot to offer as well as the Rito Village. So I think Prince Sidon is going to try and open the borders a little bit at a time.”

_Komali…_

Nota kept to her word and you went to the market to buy some new dressings. There was not many to choose from as getting Hylian clothing would be impossible if not for the rare collector of foreign objects to sell his wears. There was one beautiful piece that caught your eye. A blue long-sleeved, high collar blouse with two fabric panels coming out from the back that dropped at your knee. The pants were white with a blue design at the bottom.

A certain little Zora held your leg. “Laruta!” You bent down and hugged her. “Miss (Y/N)! How are you?” She told you about how Sidon was doing…although you thought she was taking care of a dog by the way she was talking.

_Sidon is getting spoiled._

The child introduced you to some of her friends that followed her. You let them touch your hair and arm. The children gawking at what hair and skin are. Saying that you feel softer than Sidon’s hair and skin.

Laruta tugged at your tunic “Did you hear that the Rito Prince is coming?” You paused and then nodded. “Well, my big sister said that she was already in love with him. So now we have to change Sidon’s name again.” You cocked an eyebrow.

“Do we have to change the horse’s name based on who your sister likes?” Laruta nodded and looked determined as to what the rules were. Laruta’s mother called her and gave you a wave. Nota looked happy and overjoyed at how good you were with children. “Someday I will be a grandmother…” “N..nota I don’t even have a boyfriend!”

_Or….is Sidon….are we?_

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At home, you tried on the clothes. Nota gasped and nearly had tears in her eyes. “You look like a prince my dear! Not quite what I had in mind but if it is comfortable for you then I like it.”

_Hehe…I feel like royalty._

You turned from side to side, letting the panels swish behind you.

_Komali would think I am trying to have wings....no....I still can’t let Komali see me. Not after what happened to my village._

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days past that were filled with hunting and bonding with your new family.

You only saw Sidon once in passing. He waved and smiled at you.

In preparation for the feast that night the royal chef called you to the palace. You explained Rito tastes were similar but different to the tastes of the Zora. The chef was absolutely amazed about how you could explain a Ritoian diet. You blushed and said, “I have traveled all over Hyrule…I just pick up on these things…”

_Even though it is because of Komali…_

You shaked the thought from your head and continued to help the chef with his work on the dinner. Once the chef released you, you went into the courtyard area where you heard some familiar music.

The music made you sway back and forth. Hyrule’s greatest musician played on the edge of the palace grounds. You walked beside him to address him. “Kass how are you?” Kass looked down “Oh my (Y/N). So, this is where you ended up. Great to see you again my friend.” Kass has always been a great friend. You would run into him every now and then in your travels. He asked, “So are you going to be seeing the Prince when he comes?” Your eyes fell to the well polished road below you. “I can’t Kass. You know why.” Kass agreed to have kept your existence a secret from the Rito. “(Y/N)…he has believed you to be dead for 3 years. I know you think what happened to your village is your fault. But, Prince Komali also believes it was his fault as well. Every year he visits the ashes of your village and wonders why he couldn’t protect you. He-“

“Kass….I can’t. It was because we saw each other that the Yiga clan targeted my village. Even after my father told me not to. It was my fault that they were all slaughtered. I don’t want him to see me again. I don’t want more people getting hurt.”

“Then what of living here? From what I can see you are in the palace grounds. For a Hylian to be here you must have friends in high places.”

“Sidon….it’s different…We are safe in this Domain. The Yiga Clan doesn’t reach out this far.”

Kass sighed. “(Y/N)...He misses you dearly.” Kass gave you a look of pity. “What has been done cannot be undone. But, you have the power to shape your future.” Kass put a wing on the top of your head, petting it. “My dear, please consider my words.” Kass took off and flew towards the enternce to the Domain. There were other Rito flying towards the palace.

The Rito…no…Prince Komali has arrived.


	12. To see you again...

You decided to join the croud of Zora observing the landing of the Rito. You kept just far enough back so that you could see but not be spotted. And there he was. Your childhood friend that you would often play with, Prince Komali. He had grown since you last seen him.

_He has gotten more handsome…_

Prince Sidon moved out of the crowd to greet the Prince of the Rito. “Welcome to Zora’s Domain my friend!” The princes shook hands. Komali puffed out his chest. “It is an honor to discuss trade between our people. After the Great Calamity we have not had a working relation. It’s sad because I could get used to seeing all these beautiful ladies…” He added a wink. The Zora women started to scream “We love you Prince Komali!” “I want to make relations with you!”

_What the hell…Komali is a player now? What happened?_

The princes walked together towards the palace. The crowed followed them. Kass noticed you and flew over. “Well (Y/N), hasn’t he grown?” You let out a sigh “I think he has grown too much. What is this player attitude? Getting used to seeing all of these beautiful Zora ladies? What is _that_ about?” Kass let out a slight chuckle. “Our prince has seemed to pick up that bad habit when we got closer to Zora's Domain.” You crossed your arms. “Well I wasn’t expecting that.”

Kass then lowered his head. “Have you thought of my proposal?” You nodded. “I am going to observe for a while and then see what happens. I’m not so sure about….his behavior.” Kass chuckled at this. “Well (Y/N), it has been a long time. How about we make music together tonight? I have gathered new songs from across Hyrule from our last meeting.” You smiled “Yes, I would like that.” Kass turned to leave but before he did he asked, “remember, feathers are a symbol of accomplishment.” He then pointed at your head. You didn’t wear the pin today because you didn’t want to be noticed. However, not having it made your head feel bare.

You went home and changed into your new clothes. With the pin of feathers in your hair, you practically could pass for Rito aristocracy. After having dinner and Nota’s gushing of how cute the Rito Prince is, you set out for the royal courtyard at the palace. Kass was waiting in the same spot as he was earlier that day. You took your seat by him and he played a few notes.

Then he started to sing.

"An ancient hero spoke these words:

'One day I'll return to fight evil.

My cache is at 17 of 24,

This rock will point toward its retrieval.'"

“Now (Y/N), use your sweet song to sing it back to me.” You sang the song with Kass. Even adding a reprise at the end. You giggled and heard clapping behind you.

“Bravo! You really are the hero of Zora’s domain! I didn’t know you could also sing! Your talents never cease to amaze me.” Sidon was praising you. The Rito next to him just stared.

“(Y/N)….you’re alive…”

You cracked a half smile. “Hello feathers.” You said hoarsely.

Komali had tears in his eyes. “Why didn’t you ever tell me…I…I thought you were…” You looked down at the walkway. “Komali…I-“ Komali picked you up in his wings and spun you around. “My little songbird…don’t say anything…I am just overjoyed to see you again.” Komali held you for several minutes. He finally loosened his grip. He cupped your face and kissed your cheek. His eyes overjoyed and tears flowing. A smile broke across your face. This…this was Komali.

** Sidon’s POV **

[A few minutes prior]

“Why don’t we take a walk through the courtyard? It is lovely this time of night.” Sidon said. The Prince of the Rito only seemed to be interested in one thing…girls. This made Sidon have a hard time connecting to the Prince. While he himself loved to be adored by the ladies, there had to be a boundary between the Prince and his subjects.

“Sure…I guess” the Rito Prince sighed.

Sidon caught wind of beautiful and sweet music coming from the courtyard. When the two princes investigated, it was none other than the Hylian hero, (Y/N). Sidon’s heart fluttered with every word she sang. Feeling as though the treasure she was singing of was him.

_She is my goddess…_

Once (Y/N) was done singing, Sidon applauded her. “Bravo! You really are the hero of Zora’s domain! I didn’t know you could also sing! Your talents never cease to amaze me.” However, Sidon noticed Komali’s rather strange demeanor. He was staring at the target of his affection. That’s when Sidon’s heart broke. Komali wrapped (Y/N) in his wings and said that he believed her to be dead. He even kissed her on the cheek. What made matters worse is that (Y/N) was smiling and saying how much she missed the Prince of the Rito.

Kass walked up to Sidon. “My Prince, we should let the lovebirds have their space.”

_L….lovebirds?_

“Y…yah.” Sidon reluctantly went with Kass back to the palace.

** Reader’s POV **

You couldn’t be happier, your childhood friend was reunited with you. The two of you talked all about your adventures and what he has done as Prince of the Rito.

“(Y/N)…please, come back to Rito Village with me. I miss you.” You lowered your head and a blush crossed your face. He wasn’t asking for you to hang out and do archery battles again. He was asking for you to be his bride.

“Komali…”

Then Komali put a cloth to your mouth…it smelled strange…your thoughts were getting foggy as you were fading in and out of consciousness.

“The Yiga Clan sends their regards.


	13. The stars above the stars between

You slowly opened your eyes to see stars above you. You were lying on the ground unable to move.

_Ropes? What’s going on?_

You heard a whisper. “Hey you alright?” You moved your head to where the voice was coming from. It was Komali’s voice. Your face turned red with anger. “What the hell. Let me out of these ropes so I can punch your two timing no good-“ A fist came from above and hit you on the head. “Shut up will you.” Looking around you noticed Yiga clan members around the fire. The one that gave you a lump on you head, was in charge of watching you. Your back was facing a cliff. You turned to Komali. What you failed to see before was that he was tied up in ropes as well. “I’m happy to see you again after all these years. But I would rather it be under different circumstances.” Komali’s expressions looked…different. It was kinder, more gentle. “Where have you been all these years?” He whispered.

“I told you when we were at the palace.”

“What? I was captured before I even got to Zora’s Domain.” Komali looked shocked. “No one is looking for us?”

“What? What no you were flirting with all the Zora girls and then ran into Kass and me. I told you everything these past 3 years.” Komali looked at you with confusion. “Komali, that wasn’t you…was it.” It suddenly clicked for you.

_Sidon…_

_Komali was captured and then replaced immediately. I am of no value to them. So, they must have replaced me with someone who looked like me. Sidon puts a lot of trust in me. They must be using my closeness to him to lure him into a trap._

“Komali we have to get out of here.” He gave a sly smile. “That’s my flightless friend. The guard who is watching us is about to rotate out. There are only two other Yiga clan members at the camp right now. But there are more. If we can knock out the guard and untie each other, then I can fly us out of here.”

You waited patiently for your time to strike. Once the guards rotated and the other ones were asleep, you made your move. “Hey…can I go to the bathroom?” It was hard to see behind the mask.  “Ok but make it quick.” The Yiga Clan member stood you up and brought you over to behind the rock. “Wait…I…never had a man see me naked before.” You acted cutesy to throw him off his guard. He looked sort of bashful. “Ummm well I can’t just look away… You might run away.” You looked straight at his mask with a pleading look. Komali snuck up from behind and pecked the guard right in the back of the neck. Komali grabbed his shirt collar and lowered him to the ground. To the best of your ability, you grabbed his knife and sawed at the ropes, cutting them. You did the same for Komali. Komali turned to leave.

“Wait.” You whispered. “This is the perfect time to strike.”

“(Y/N), I know you want revenge, but now is not the time. We have to save Sidon. They have already shown the ability to replace us. What will happen if they replace Sidon?”

You stared at the ground…

_Damn it.._

You climbed on Komali’s back and gained altitude, heading in the direction of Zora’s Domain. The guard must have heard you as they started yelling down below. After a few minutes of flying Komali said “Why didn’t you tell me you were alive?” You sighed. “I’m responsible for the death of my village…If I hadn’t played with you when we were young and met up to talk when we were older then my people would still be living.” Komali let out a sigh. “So they were after me…even back then..(Y/N), you don’t need to sholder the burden alone. I am partially responsible as well for what happened.” You soared over the palace grounds. “We can’t change the past, all we can do is help the people in need before us, right now. You with me my flightless friend?”

“Till the end, Feathers!”

Komali dove straight down and pulled up at the palace doors. The Zora guards were shocked to see you there. “Miss (Y/N), I just saw you dancing with Prince Sidon. What are you doing out here?” You ran past the guard and left Komali to explain.

_Sidon…I’m coming._

You ran to the place where you knew they would be. At the back of the palace, on the balcony. Only the Prince would go there with special guests. You pushed the thoughts of what the fake might have been doing to lure him out there. _Please be there…please._

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon sat next to his father at the feast. (Y/N) showed up at the last minute when everyone else was almost done, as well as the _other_ Prince. When the dancing started, Komali and (Y/N) were inseparable.

_Am I just going to sit here? Watching my goddess fall for another man? But is it even my place? He was her childhood friend. Probably her first crush. I don’t want to ruin her happiness for my selfish desire…_

(Y/N) made her way over to Sidon. “My Prince,” she said with a bow “will you do me the honor of having your first dance?” Sidon was shocked by this, but still angry about earlier. He said “I’m sorry (Y/N), but I need to be in the company of my father for tonight.” To this the King laughed. “No son, go and enjoy the party!” Sidon let out a soft sigh.

When he grabbed (Y/N)’s hand she had an air about her that he could only describe as unapologetically affectionate. She would dance closer to him and leaned her head against his abs.

_Maybe from years of being separated, she decided that she doesn’t like him…_

(Y/N) took the first dance, then the second, and then the third. All the Zora girls who weren’t dancing with Komali would shoot glares at the two. Sidon felt his heart melt. “(Y/N)? I…” (Y/N) stepped back. “Let’s go someplace private if you want to tell me…something that I have been waiting for since I met you.”

_Since she met me? Has she really liked me for that long?_

The couple walked to the balcony behind the ballroom. Only special guests were allowed to come here for important business. Addressing your affirmations of love was serious business. “(Y/N)…ever since I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. It at first was a curiosity about Hylians. But then it grew into a love for you. I learned of your kind spirit. But most importantly, you tell me how you really feel. You aren’t afraid of me. (Y/N)….I…..I love you.” Sidon leaned in for a kiss only to be stopped by (Y/N). “Wait, a Hylian needs to put on her lipstick before she kisses.”

_Must be a Hylian tradition…_

Once (Y/N) was done, she leaned in for a kiss. Sidon’s lips tingled from excitement. Or was it something else?

 

The doors to the balcony opened. (Y/N) was standing there, panting. Sidon was confused.

_How did she. But she is here._

(Y/N) at the door spoke, “Get the hell away from my boyfriend!” (Y/N) that Sidon was kissing, gasped. Sidon then heard commotion inside the ball room. “I demand to know what is going on.” Sidon said. The (Y/N) tackled the one that was kissing Sidon. “You fucking Yiga Clan bitch!” The (Y/N) disappeared into a cloud of smoke, only to reappear behind (Y/N) in a full Yiga Clan mask and suit. She spoke “Damn. I thought we got the two of you!” She pointed her bow at (Y/N). Sidon drew his sword and slashed at the Yiga Clan member. This caused two arrows to be released. They grazed (Y/N)’s arm. More guards came to the balcony. “Shit…fine. You two live…for now.” She jumped and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Then Sidon felt light headed. Very light headed…

“Sidon!”


	14. A change of clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some spicy stuff. If you came for the story...sorry.

Reader’s POV

Sidon collapsed. You pleaded for him to stay with you. The guards ran to get the healers. There were no signs of wounds. _Poison maybe?_

The healers arrived along with the doctor. Moving you out of the way to analyze him. Komali touched a wing on your shoulder for comfort. “Komali…we didn’t make it…” Tears started to run down your face. Your precious prince was lying there motionless… all because you couldn’t get there a few seconds earlier. The healers said that Sidon was going to live, but they couldn’t do anything about his current condition. Soldiers came to carry the Prince to his room.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry.” You shook your head. “No, it’s not your fault Komali…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose and there was a knock on the door. Nota went and got it. She then ran to your room “(Y/N)! You have been summoned to the palace!” You threw on your clothes as quickly as you could and ran out the door.

_Sidon, please be alright._

The guards who escorted you explained the situation on the way. “Apparently, Prince Sidon refuses anyone who tries to come into his room, save for you.” You were relieved that he was alive, awake, and speaking. _But why just me?_

The guards stopped you at a beautifully decorated door that is Sidon’s room. “I…I’m not taking visitors today!” With a soft voice you forced out “Sidon…It’s me…(Y/N).” “P…please come in then.” You opened the large door just enough so that you could squeeze through. His room was huge. You tried looking for the Prince but couldn’t find him. “Sidon…where are you?” You heard a wimper in the direction of the bed. There was a lump of blankets but it wouldn’t have been big enough to cover the Prince of the Zora. “(Y/N), I am going to show you something hideous…please don’t freak out ok?” The voice was definitely under the mound of sheets. Slowly the bundle rose up and then was dropped around the figure.

You saw a handsome Hylian with red locks and toned muscles. Dazzled and shocked by it all, you couldn’t speak. Sidon threw the blankets back over his form. “You said you weren’t going to freak out! I’m hideous! I can’t let anyone see me like this!”

“S…Sidon no that’s not it…It is quite the opposite actually. I..have never seen such a beautiful Hylian.” The sheets were pulled back to reveal his face. “So I am a Hylian.” Sidon said in disbelief. “How am I to rule as Prince if I’m not even a Zora.” Tears started to well up in Sidon’s eyes. You put your hands on his sholders. “Don’t worry. We will figure out a way to turn you back to normal.” Sidon smiled. “Then let us get started!” Sidon climbed out of bed. You immediately blushed and turned around. Sidon was shocked. “What is it (Y/N)?”

“S…Sidon you’re naked.” The Prince looked at himself and nodded. “Yes I am without my coverings. So?” You couldn’t believe you had to explain nudity to a prince. “Well…as a Hylian you need to be covered at all times. The only time you can be uncovered is when you are taking a bath or having se….intimate relations with your loved one.” Sidon seemed to understand a bit more about Hylian coverings. “So where should I get proper coverings?” You explained that you would be back in a bit after getting them from the collector.

You picked out the most princely looking clothes that would fit Sidon and rushed back to his room as soon as possible. The clothes may be a bit too small, but it was what you could find. You rushed back to the palace. Some healers asking outside the room if the Prince was ok. All you could muster was that he needed a Hylian touch. This gave the doctors some worried looks. But you assured them that everything was fine.

When laying out the clothes for the Prince he asked you “I don’t know how to put these on.” You turned around shyly to help him. You started with his pants but couldn’t put them on because of a certain male Hylian problem. “S…Sidon I can’t put these on you because….well…you are quite turned on at the moment…” The Zora Pince's face turned as red as his newly grown hair. You blushed and looked to the side. Sidon grabbed his cock and tried to bend it in the pants until he said “Ouch!” Sidon sighed. “Well, what am I supposed to do? It gets smaller right? Does it recede back into my body?” “N..no it doesn’t fully recede back into your body. But it gets smaller once you release…” Sidon's eyes darted around the room, looking at anything other than you. “O…oh. How would one…release as a Hylian.” You tried to think of any solution to remedy this problem. But in the current situation, the only way he could get dressed in the size-too-small pants was to get Sidon to pleasure himself to completion. And you had to show him how to do it. You sighed and realized that he would be too clumsy to be able to do it himself. No, this had to be done by you. “S…Sidon…sit down on the bed.” Sidon did as you commanded. “I know this is sudden…we haven’t even gone on a proper date yet, but if we are going to be able to turn you back to normal we need to get you dressed. The only way to do that is if I take care of you.” You cupped the Prince’s beautiful face and leaned in for a kiss. Sidon gladly returned this gesture of affection. You hesitantly pulled back and got on your knees in front of him. Sidon was throbbing in front of your face. A bead of pre-cum threatened to drop from his member.“If it becomes too much or you want me to stop, just tell me.” Sidon’s face was slightly pink. You closed your mouth over his tip and began to suck, earning a moan out of your lover’s mouth. “(Y/N), th…that is what you are doing…ahhh…I didn’t know…that…this…ahhhh” Sidon grabbed and twisted the sheets below him. You grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and fondled his balls in the other. With each suck the Prince moaned. Sidon grabbed your hair and bucked his hips, causing you to almost gag. “This…feels amazing…Hylian love making…feels so good.” You blushed. Yes, that’s what you were doing all this time, making love to the sweet, kind Zora Prince. Sidon started to quiver and his body became more ridged. “(Y/N) I feel like I’m gonna….I’m gonna…” Sidon’s seed shot deep and trailed down your throat. You drank it all and then pulled back from the Prince’s cock, gasping. The Prince fell down on the bed, dazed. You smiled a bit and then pulled on Sidon’s pants. They fit this time.

Sidon looked as though he was sleeping. He brought and arm around you and pulled you onto the bed with him, cuddling you. He released a deep moan of satisfaction. “My little minnow…” He kissed you on your forehead. There then came another knock on the door. It came with a familiar shrill voice, “My Prince! I demand you come out this instant! Stop worrying people because of your incompetence.” Sidon’s eyebrows arched and his face showed concern. You brought a hand up to cup Sidon’s face. “Don’t worry Sidon. I will be with you.” You put on his shirt and shoes and arranged his hair so that it didn’t look so messy. _Damn he looks hot. Maybe he could stay this way for a bit longer?_

Sidon and you made your way to the door. Muzu was still lashing out all sorts of insults to the Prince. You opened the door and Muzu stopped all of his insults. The guards and healers that gathered outside the door gasped. “My…Prince…” Muzu immidiatly looked at you. “This is all _your_ fault! I don’t know how you did it but our Prince is now a filthy Hylian! Are you happy?” Sidon put a hand on Muzu’s shoulder. “It’s not her fault. The Yiga Clan is the one to blame. Come, we must tell father.” Everyone outside the chambers walked to the throne room. King Dorephan gasped as he saw his son walk into the room. “Father, I have been turned into a Hylian by the Yiga Clan.” The King put a hand to his chin and thought. “Yes, they have made a mess of last night’s affairs. Prince Komali told me the details of his capture and escape with (Y/N). I am glad you are safe my son but we do need to get to the bottom of this. (Y/N), do you have any ideas as where to find and antidote?” You shook your head. The doctors stepped up and asked permission to speak. “I’m sure once I analyze the Prince more, I will be able to find the recipe for the antidote. (Y/N) can go and retrieve the ingredients.” The King nodded. “Very well. I call for all the army to be on high alert. The Yiga Clan might strike again soon. Dismissed.”

Sidon was taken to the infirmary to get checked out. You decided to walk home, until a feathered friend stopped you. “Quite the handsome Hylian if I do say so myself.” Komali teased. “He…he is. What about it?” Komali put a wing around your shoulder. “I know that face…you gave other people that face after we got caught kissing one time.” Your face flushed with embarrassment. “N…no it’s not like that!” “Come on, what did you do to the Zora Prince, (Y/N)?” Komali was grinning from ear to ear…if he had any. “He…needed some assistance putting his clothes on… that’s it!” Komali chuckled. “You fucked him didn’t you…” You punched his arm. The Prince rubbed the spot where you hit only to laugh. “I knew I was right.” A realization came to you. “Komali…you aren’t jealous?”

Komali laughed “Well, jealous of Sidon taking time away from me being with my best friend.” You smiled. “Even though I didn’t tell you I was alive? You forgive me?” Komali hugged you from the side. “Of course, my flightless friend. We have had our loving moments but since I thought you were dead, my heart moved on.” You blushed. “And who is the lucky bird?” “She is a Rito from outside the village. She is kind and sweet. She didn’t want me to go on this trip because of the danger. I don’t know what she was worried about.”

“If it wasn’t for me you would have been killed.” “Perhaps, or I would have killed them all in a princely manner.” You chuckled at this. “Is there a princely method for slaughtering your enemies?” Komali shrugged, “If I find one, I will be sure to tell you.”

Sidon walked out of the infirmary in all of his now Hylian glory. The doctor approached you. “It appears the Yiga Clan poisoned Prince Sidon when he was kissed by the false (Y/N)." You flushed. Hearing that you kissed the Prince out loud was a bit embarrassing. Even if it wasn't actually you. "(Y/N), the ingredients for the antidote…they are hard to come by. From my research, I can tell you that it is not impossible, but just a long ways away and dangerous. You need a Silent Princess, a fairy, and a Hinox stomach.” The first two weren’t much of a request but the stomach…that is a bit above your skill level. Sidon looked sad. “I can’t put you in that kind of danger…” You tried to puff out your chest and look intimidating. “And I can’t allow my Prince to be a Hylian all of his life. What is a Zora Prince without being a Zora?” “(Y/N)…I will accompany you on your journey!”

A soldier who was on potrol overheard Prince Sidon and addressed him. “Sir, your father has given strict orders to not let you outside the city.” Sidon was looking up at the Zora soldier, “Why?” “I don’t know sir, just following orders.” Komali gave a sly grin. Sidon didn’t hear the earlier conversation about Komali's affairs with another Rito. So, Komali wrapped his wing around your body and pressed his cheek against yours. In the most sensual voice he said, “Don’t worry Prince Sidon…I will take good care of your lovebird. Although I can’t promise that she will sing only for you when she gets back.” Sidon’s eye twitched. You looked at Komali unenthusiastically. “Komali…” He gave a laugh. “Hahaha I was just kidding Prince Sidon. I wouldn’t dare come between you two and ruin (Y/N)’s happiness.” Sidon relaxed a bit but still was on his guard. Your stomach growled and you remembered that you didn’t have breakfast. Sidon took this opportunity to show Komali that you were his. Sidon picked you up bridal style. “My little minnow, why don’t we go eat somewhere private? Just the two of us?” Komali chuckled. “You are a selfish prince. But I know when to let my little songbird have her fun. Be gentle to her Prince Sidon. See you two later!” Komali flew off towards the palace.

_That Komali…he hasn’t changed a bit has he…_

Your stomach growled again. “My little minnow, let us find someplace quiet to eat. The meal you had in my room this morning isn't enough.” You blushed. Sidon smiled and kissed your forehead.


	15. A song of ice and fire

**Reader's POV**

Sidon took you to the balcony connected to his room. You were enjoying a delicious roasted bass with a side of vegetables. Sidon was simply watching you as you were eating. “S…Sidon stop staring at me. Is something wrong?” Sidon shook his head. “No, I was just admiring your beauty.”  A blush kissed your cheeks. You kept the fork in your mouth for a few seconds longer, trying to regain your composure. Sidon changed his demeanor to a serious tone. “(Y/N), are you really going to leave the Domain?” You stopped the next bite from entering your mouth. “Sidon, I have to.” “It’s not your fault. Stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.” You sighed. “Sidon-“ The Zora Prince cut you off with a kiss. You tried to break it but he brought you closer, deepening it. Sidon released your lips from their passionate embrace “My angelfish, I can’t let you put yourself in danger for me. Ever since you came to Zora’s Domain you have been fighting. I just can’t bear to see you get yourself hurt on my account.” You looked into his golden eyes. “Sidon…there is something else going on, isn’t there.” Sidon dropped his head and slightly tightened his grip on your face. “(Y/N), this is selfish of me to ask. But, what is Komali to you? Have you ever………had feelings for him?”

_So that’s what is bothering him…_

You brought your hand up to your heart.“I would be lying if I said I _never_ had feelings for him. He was a childhood friend that I cared for deeply. My childhood wasn’t easy. But, Komali made the hard times bearable.” Sidon had a pained look in his eyes. “You…you still love him, don’t you?” “No, Sidon that’s not what I said-“ Sidon stood up and walked towards his room, stopping and leaning against the doorframe. “What you did this morning felt…wonderful. But the thought plagues my mind that you have learned it from...someone.”

_Sidon…no that’s not what it is…_

“I just think, that you would be happier with Komali.”

You stood up from your chair, causing the plate to shatter. Sidon turned around, tears in his eyes. You grab his wrist and pull him across the room, throwing him on the bed. When Sidon attempted to sit up, you pinned his arms down and leaned over his Hylian body. More tenderly, you leaned down to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. “(Y/N)…what are you? Stop…you would be more happy with-“ You shut up the Prince with a kiss. Writhing beneath you, the Zora Prince wasn’t used to being dominated. He let out a few muffled protests. When you let up for air you said, “Sidon, what feelings I did have faded long ago. I have feelings for you and only you.” Sidon let a small smile grace his lips. You traced your hand along the hem of his shirt and moved upward to feel his rippling pecks. “Sidon, Hylian or Zora you still have the most beautiful body I have ever seen.” Sidon turned his head to the side, blushing. “Please…don’t stare at me.” You smiled. The Prince was putty in your hands. He was used to being the one in charge all the time, “You like being dominated, don’t you Sidon…” You teased. This caused his breath to hitch. You snaked your hand down to where his pants were becoming too tight to wear. “N…no you have done enough…Don’t…” The Prince’s protests were weak, almost begging. But not for what he actually said. “Sidon…I…I love you.” The Prince looked into your eyes. “(Y/N)…”

A knock came at the door. “Prince Sidon! I am sorry to disturb you but I didn’t fly all this way to see you fucking my little songbird!” You felt anger and embarrassment rise in your throat. “Komali can’t you wait for like 10 minutes!” “Oh my…you were actually in the middle of it.” You got off the bed and stomped towards the door. Komali was leaning against the doorframe in a cool ‘you come here often?’ pose. “I’m so sorry but I am on official business-“ You grabbed his sash and dragged him into the hallway. “We need to talk.”

**Sidon’s POV**

Komali’s expression was priceless. He was actually terrified when (Y/N) dragged him out into the hallway. Sidon smiled. _She is the one for me. Brave and fearless even if what she does is an international incident._ But it wasn’t Komali's past relationship was to (Y/N) that bothered him, it was the relationship he wanted after being reunited with (Y/N) that bothered him.

_I can’t leave Zora’s Domain. But Komali can leave with her. What if she gets cold and…._

Sidon caught a flash of a dreaded situation where (Y/N) was naked and under Komali. Komali was rocking back and forth, panting. ‘Sing for me, my little songbird. Sing those notes of pleasure…’ Sidon shaked the thought from his head.

_No, she wouldn’t do that._

(Y/N) came back in with Komali. Komali bowed “I’m sorry Prince Sidon for the way I have been acting. I like to tease people. (Y/N) knows that but I guess I went too far.” Sidon stood up and said “Don’t worry about it. But you are right, we need to get on the topic of trade. Why don’t we head to the meeting room?” (Y/N) bowed and took her leave. But as she passed Komali she grabbed his shoulder. “Behave yourself.”

**Reader’s POV**

You went back home and explained everything to Nota and Kapson. Nota was in tears. The thought of letting her baby go out into the world so soon made her sad. Kapson patted her on the shoulder. “(Y/N), you can’t just go out there with a frostblade. It is a strong weapon and has its uses, but you can’t rely on that alone. Allow me to make you another weapon.” You smiled. “Thank you, dad.” Kapson blushed. “D..dad yes of course. Your dad will make the best weapon for his daughter.” Nota hugged her husband. “I knew you would come around!”

Kapson took you to the smithy to get started on his weapon for you. He took measurements of your arms and height. He immediately got to work, showing you how weapons are forged. You helped him hammer out the metal and how to craft a weapon for someone as light as you. It was an amazing experience. Finally, after all day, the weapon was crafted. It was a smaller version of a Silverscale spear. “This is the finest grade spear I have ever made. Wield it with pride.” You hugged Kapson and started to poke the spear into the air. “It feels great, dad.”

“Oh course, a father would do anything for his daughter.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed and the target date for your departure was arriving. Your father spent those days with you, training you in how to properly wield a spear. Komali came and often sparred with you, as did Sidon. But now tonight was your last night in Zora’s Domain for a while and Sidon came to collect you from your family home. “(Y/N), do you have some time?”

Sidon took you to his secret swimming pond. Even as a Hylian, he still swam in the water effortlessly, as long as he remembered he can’t breathe underwater. You played with him, swam around as he held you, and every now and then he would kiss your cheek. The air suddenly got a bit colder. A shiver crawled up your spine. Sidon held you closer. “My little minnow, are you cold? Do you want me to warm you up?” You blushed and splashed him. You wanted these moments of fun with Sidon to last forever. But all good things had to come to an end. The sun started to set and you suggested that you should return home. Sidon grabbed your waist and pulled you closer. “Wait..." You cocked your head and asked “What is it?” "(Y/N)…I can’t go with you on your journey. But, I can give you something to take with you.” Sidon leaned in and kissed you. His mouth moved to you ear and whispered, “My heart.” Sidon pulled back and looked into your eyes. “(Y/N), will you be my mate?” You wrapped your arms around Sidon’s neck. “Of course I will! I love you Sidon! I love you forever!” The smiles and kissing were ruined when you heard screaming towards Zora’s Domain.

Both of you got out of the water and threw your clothes on. The same soldier from earlier ran to meet you. “Prince Sidon! There is a huge problem! A dragon! A huge dragon is freezing over the Domain!” Sidon and you ran towards the domain. A huge purple dragon with eyes all over was circling the domain. “Mother bitch…” you cursed. Komali landed beside you. “Gannon’s eyes.” He said. “The dragon is too cold for me to get to up close, my wings will freeze.” “Komali, (Y/N), we have to hurry. Zora can’t take cold temperatures like these.”

You formulated a plan in your head. “Komali, can you fly me close? I can use my paraglider to ride on the wind the dragon creates. After that, I will shoot the eyes. Hopefully, then it will turn back to normal.” Komali nodded.

You ran back to your house to get your warmer clothes and weapons. Once you were geared up, you climbed on Komali’s back. “Let’s go.” Flying up, you looked back down to see Sidon with pleading eyes. 

You swore you could hear, 'Be careful, my angelfish.'

Cold wind felt like pins and needles in your face. Once Komali got close enough, he tilted to allow you to jump off. “(Y/N), don’t get yourself killed!” You jumped and opened your paraglider. You had to be careful when to close it. One wrong move and you won’t be riding the wind anymore. The first eye was on the middle part of its body. You folded up your glider and shot one arrow. Then you pulled your glider out again. The first arrow connected to its target. The ice dragon roared and started to turn towards you. The second one was on its head. With careful timing and aim, that eye exploded as well. You looked around, one more eye left. It was on the underbelly of the dragon. You weighed the odds, to fall below the wind and shoot. Or to try and get up close and attack it directly with your spear. You opted for the first option. You fell below the wind line to shoot an arrow. The last one connected. You took out your paraglider to land safely below. The dragon withered about, screeching.

But its tail was coming for you. It connected with your chest, causing you to lose your grip on the paraglider. You fell faster and faster to the water below. “(Y/N)! Dammit stop falling so fast!” Komali rushed to catch you. Right before you hit the water, Komali grabbed your coat and flew just above the water. “You stupid reckless child…” You tried to retort. But you noticed the overwhelming pain in your chest. Komali put you down on the walkway where Sidon rushed to your side. You coughed into your hand.

_Blood…_

“She’s coughing up blood!”

“Her ribs are broken!”

“She blacking out!”

“(Y/N) stay with us!”

….

…

..

.

“My little minnow, please wake up.”


	16. Naydra's Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be short to keep a certain tone.

White…

Everything was white…

…

…

..

.

“My hero, wake up.”

Your focus was starting to be more clear. “uhh…I hurt.” You looked in front of you. The dragon you fought moments prior was staring down at you. You looked for a way to escape only to see there was nothing. You were nowhere.

“My name is Naydra. I am one of the Dragons who protect Hyrule. I was infected with malevolence caused by Calamity Gannon. But you…my hero…has saved me. As a token of my gratitude, I shall allow your heart’s desire to come true.”

“The people who lost their lives cannot come back to life…it is against the natural order!”

  
_When did I become so rational?_

 

“That is true. But that is no longer the greatest desire in your heart." You stood there in shock. Saving your people, preventing the tragedy from happening. It filled your dreams and ate at your soul. "That can't be true!"  "It appears you have not realized it yourself. So, it is not the right time to bestow a blessing upon you.

However, when the time is right, your heart’s desire shall be fulfilled.

Now, my child. Go, and bring peace to Hyrule.”

…

..

..

.

You gasped and your eyes shot open. You looked at all your surroundings. You were in your bed at home. The moon was out, filling the room with a dim light and you heard two men laughing in the other room. You got out of bed and cracked your bedroom door open.

”…and then she was so angry, she decided to cover herself in honey, roll in chicken feathers, and then jump from a ledge to see if she could fly!”

Sidon laughed. “(Y/N) seemed to be a handful when she was young.” “Yah, hard to believe that she is as uptight and battlehard as she is now.” “Well, I find that part of her quite charming.”

Komali then noticed your presence and stood, Sidon did the same. “(Y/N), are you doing well?” Sidon asked.

“Y…yes. How is the domain?”

Sidon put a hand on your shoulder. “It is saved. Thanks to you.” He wrapped his arms around you in an embrace.

_My heart’s desire._

Komali walked behind Sidon. “Group hug!” he wrapped his wings around both of you, causing you to giggle and remember about the pain you were in. “Wait, my chest. How…” the boys let go. Sidon puffed out his chest. “We have the best healers in Hyrule.” “And…what of the dragon, Naydra?” The princes looked at each other. Sidon nodded for Komali to answer. “The dragon told us to move out of the way. Then it touched its horn to your heart. It said, ‘in time her heart’s desire will be realized.’ Whatever that means.” You pulled down your collar to see a blue tattoo over your heart. It was that of 3 semicircles together.

“The Zora seal!” Sidon gasped. It was true, Sidon had the symbol on his sash and on all of his weapons. It was part of almost all the decor in the Domain. “What is it doing on my chest?” Komali made a thinking noise “Hmmm, maybe it has to do with your heart’s desire.”

_What would that be?_

Your stomach growled, causing the two princes to laugh. “We should get the dragon tamer something to eat.” Komali suggested.


	17. A goodbye to something old and a hello to something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah mating, isn't that what we are all here for? First time writing a sex scene. Don't throw rocks please.

Today was the day. You gathered your items and weapons. You took a moment to stare at your room. “I have to say, I am going to miss this room. But, at least I have a home to come back to this time.” You opened your bedroom door to see Nota crying. “My baby…my little guppy…I don’t want you to leave! You are like what 94? That’s still too young!” You never told her your real age. But telling her now wouldn’t help much. Kapson gave you a hug. “My dear daughter. The spear shall serve you well. Return safely.” You opened the door to the house to find Laruta holding onto the horse named Sidon. “I think Sidon wants to be with you. When I told him you were leaving he got up and wouldn’t settle down.” You smiled and patted Sidon on the neck. You whispered, “You wanted to escape huh?” This was affirmed by a snort.

You rode Sidon to the edge of town to see Komali and his band of Rito guards there as well. However, the Zora Prince was nowhere to be found. “This is unlike him.” You said to Komali. “Well, goodbyes are always hard. I think he didn’t want to show so much emotion around his people.” Indeed, quite the crowd gathered for your departure. But, a lot of them were wishing you well, instead of being glad that you are leaving. Komali motioned for the Rito to take off. Not wanting to lose them, you followed on horseback.

Once you were out of Zora’s Domain it had turned to nightfall. Komali explained that he couldn’t travel with you, as much as he wanted to. “A prince cannot leave his people for so long.” His words saddened you. “Komali, stay safe. The Yiga Clan seems to grow stronger and if they have their reach all the way out here-“ Komali held up a feather finger. “Come on, you are talking to the Prince.” You pushed his feather down. “A Prince who has never once beaten me in archery.” You pointed to your feathers. “Come to the village sometime to earn that fourth feather, ok?” “You know it.” Komali stood up from the log he was sitting on. “Enough prepping you for our departure. You need to prepare for your new adventure.” Arms wrapped around your body. “Our adventure my little minnow.”

Sidon was grinning from ear to ear. “I have always wanted to travel the world. As a Hylian, it is much easier to do so.” “S…Sidon. You are supposed to be in the Domain. What if something happens, what if-“ Sidon put a finger to your lips. “Then I will have the great Hyrule warrior, the hero of Zora’s domain, the dragon tamer to protect me.” You blushed. Komali rolled his eyes “You should call her the prince tamer instead.” “K…Komali…behave.”

The head of the Rito guard announced that everyone should get their sleep. You rolled out your sleeping bag and laid on it. Sidon snuggled next to you. “S…Sidon there are people around.” You whispered. Komali said in an unnecessary loud voice “Oh my gosh! Nobody look! They are having sex!” The whole guard looked towards you then back away. Your face was a baked apple. Sidon chuckled. “Well look who’s jealous.” Komali got up and laid on the other side of you. “Fine then, I will sleep on this side of (Y/N) to make sure you two behave.”

Throughout the night you could feel both princes gently pushing the other away when they thought that the other got too close to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, you snuck out of this awkward situation to go fishing. What you saw when you got back was rather cute, in an odd way. Sidon had his head on Komali’s chest. Komali wrapped his wing around Sidon’s body. One of the Rito guards was busy sketching the situation. She was a great artist, as the sketch was almost lifelike. “I’ll give you a gold rupee for that” you whispered. The artist happily agreed.

Komali started to thread his feathers through Sidon’s hair. This caused Sidon to nuzzle into Komali’s chest. “My dear, you are falling for the wrong prince…our love is forbidden.” The sound of the deep Rito's voice caused Sidon’s eyes to snap open and he pushed himself up so that he could look at what he was nuzzling. The Rito Prince opened his eyes, assuming he made you bashful. However, the boys were locked in an awkward staring contest. “K…Komali…” “S….Sidon…” The two pushed away from each other and started screaming.

_I can’t remember the last time I have had such good entertainment._

The two princes refused to look at each other during breakfast. Both had a slight flush of embarrassment upon their cheeks.

Once camp was packed up, you had made your way over to the Rito Prince for a tearful goodbye to your childhood friend. Komali opened his wings and embraced you. “Don’t do anything reckless. Come to me if you get hurt, ok?” You gave him a slight chuckle. “I’m the dragon tamer, remember? I can take care of myself.” “You forget, there are two of you.” Komali nodded to Prince Sidon. Komali lifted your chin. “Be good to him. I give him a lot of grief but he is a good guy. I trust him with my little songbird.” Komali nuzzled your nose with his beak. He took off into the sky. You waved until you could no longer see him in the sky. Sidon put a hand on your shoulder. “We should go, the Zora guards probably have noted my absence.” You mounted Sidon and started towards Death Mountain. Unfortunately, the horse could only carry one of you so Prince Sidon had to walk. At least, until he caught his own horse.

“How can one walk all this way? My legs are tired.” “Do you want to ride my Prince.” Sidon looked at the horse in fear. “N..no I think the dragon tamer should tame this one.” “But its already tamed. Laruta named him Sidon…although changed his name to Komali…but then back to Sidon? It is whomever Laruta’s older sister likes at the moment.” Sidon blushed. “Of course, I said it myself that it was a fantastic name. There is no need to change it for a girl and her affections!”

You talked about your adventures until it was time to take a break for lunch. You gathered  some fruit from a nearby forest and cooked them. Sidon looked at the food from all angles. “What is this?” You were scarfing down your food “mmmm? Ith a bathe…..baked apple.” Sidon took hesitant bites out of the apple until he too was scarfing down his food.

Along the way you asked travelers if they heard of a Hinox nearby or a place to get fairies. Most travelers thought you were crazy. Hinox were not to be messed with and fairies don’t exist. You sighed as you had no leads on any of the items needed. From what you heard in stories, the silent princess flower grown near where fairies are located.

Soon it was nightfall and you set up camp. Sidon was especially intrigued by fire. Despite how many times you told him not to touch it, he did and got burned. Thankfully you had some bandages and ointment. “I’m terribly sorry for all of this trouble. I accompanied you thinking I would be of help. But it seems like I am just a burden.” Sidon was looking at you with pity. “Sidon, I don’t think so. The last time I traveled I was by myself. With you around it is…enjoyable.” You finished wrapping his hand and brought your face to his for a kiss. Sidon trailed his hand down your back and brought you closer.  Breathlessly Sidon whispered, “I can’t officially call you my mate without doing what it entails. Now that I have you all to myself, why don’t we remedy that?” Sidon took off his shirt. His chiseled form lay bare in front of you. You reached out to touch it. His skin was smooth but the muscled underneath was firm. Sidon traced your figure with his hands, caressing your curves. He slid under your shirt and pulled upwards, taking it off. Sidon licked his lips in anticipation. His golden eyes appreciating everything about your vulnerable form. Your eyes darted away from his. “Look at me my angelfish. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You have a beautiful body.” Sidon leaned over you and hooked his fingers at the hem of your pants. He pulled them off. Leading a trail of kisses from your belly to your toes. Sidon was gentle to everybody he met and that carried over to lovemaking. He was tender, sweet, and never rushed you. Sidon pulled down his own pants. The fire accentuating his movements. His red hair laying on top of his form looked like it was glowing. His cock, now fully erect, was the main focus during this show. Sidon smiled. He lifted your hips to get the rest of your clothes off. Sidon then leaned over you. His lips kissing your own as you felt an intruder into where only those who you truly loved where allowed to venture. “Ahhh Sidon…” You moaned. Sidon was large, even as a Hylian. Filling you completely, almost breaking you. Sidon brushed his hand over your cheek. “You’re beautiful.” Once your breathing settled down, Sidon began to move. At first tears were threatening to fall from your face. Causing the Prince to ask if you wanted to stop. But soon it became a pleasure you have never felt before. Sidon was slowing picking up his pace. His eyes looking into yours with nothing but pure love and adoration. "My love, you feel so good. So tight..." Soon, the pleasure became unbearable. “S…Sidon…I’m….I’m….” “Come for me my angelfish. I want to see you in ecstasy. My love, my angelfish, my (Y/N).” You called out his name, followed by some cries of pleasure. Sidon slightly winced at the pain you caused by clawing at his back. He picked up his pace through your orgasm. Feeling you tighten around him and hearing your screams of pleasure pushed him over the edge. “(Y/N)…I’m…ahhh…ahhh” Sidon let out spurts of his seed inside you.

Sidon collapsed on top of you. “(Y/N)…that was…wow…” he gasped for air. You ran your fingers through his silky red locks. “I love you Sidon.” Sidon snuggled in your neck. “I love you too.” He laid inside you for a while until he decided it was time. A tired cock slowly pulled out of you. Causing all of your love making to spill out of you. “Oh my. I do believe we made a mess.”


	18. We break up then we make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have had writer's block for the past few days. After "the big moment" or focus of this story I was unsure of how to continue. Thanks for your patience.

You snuggled against Sidon’s muscular chest. Last night was pure bliss. You smiled and brushed pieces of hair away from his face. The Prince’s eyes fluttered open. “My little minnow…” His lips were soft, full of love and memories from the previous night. “…last night was wonderful. I have never felt more connected to anyone. I love you…don’t ever think differently.” Sidon wrapped you in a hug and rocked you back and forth. “How can I love someone so deeply?”

You started breakfast. It took quite a bit longer because Sidon kept feeling your breasts and kissing you. “I just want to know I love you.” You giggled. “I know you love me Sidon. But I need to cook.” Sidon seemed content with your words. He propped his elbows on the log and rested his head on top, staring at you, adoring you.

Once breakfast was finally done, you both ate. Then you packed up and headed out on Sidon the horse. Finally, you reached a stable. You talked to the owner to register Sidon and to take out one of your previously registered horses. Prince Sidon looked slightly scared when you brought Epona out. Epona was a grand horse, bigger than a normal one and faster as well. The Prince took a few steps back, “are you sure I am to ride this…wonderful steed?” “Why? Is princey prince shy of riding a horse?” you teased. “N…no but I have never ridden one before…”

You showed the Prince how to mount and ride a horse. Epona took quite a likeing to the Prince. Epona probably just liked all the praise Sidon was giving it. “What a magnificent steed! I cannot believe I have never ridden a horse before! This is so grand! Tell me gentle beast, do you mind me riding on your back? Splendid!” The Prince was enjoying himself after riding Epona around the stable a couple times. After buying some supplies from Beetle, you rode slowly out of the stable. Sidon the horse took the lead, causing Epona to feel a little jealous. But, with the Prince’s words of affection, Epona relaxed and enjoyed the new company.

You headed towards lake Kakariko Village. From what you overheard at the stable, one villager was paying people to try and get a glimpse at a fairy fountain. _If this is true then we should be able to find a fairy and a Silent Princess. The Hinox we can get on our way back. One Zora of the guard mentioned that there is one above the domain. However, can I defeat something so big by myself?_

“You seem to be deep in thought my angelfish.” You snapped out of your trance. “Oh yah…I was just planning our next move.” Sidon dropped his gaze. “(Y/N)…what if I didn’t want to return back to a Zora?” You looked at your prince in shock. “Sidon…why would you say that? You are the Prince, your people need you.” The Prince shrugged. “It just…nice to be able to travel. There are no meetings and I can be with you all the time.” You stopped Sidon from trotting. “My Prince,” his eyes widened with shock at your choice of words. “you have a duty to protect your people. Take it from me…if I would have known how to protect my people I would have never of disobeyed my father.” Prince Sidon walked Epona next to you. “(Y/N), I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry.” You shook your head. “No, it’s fine. I’ve said too much.”

“(Y/N), I have known you for a good amount of time now. Through all of it you never mentioned your past. It wasn’t until Komali told me about what happened to your village that I understand why…why you are hesitant about letting anyone too close.”

“How in depth did he tell you?”

“He just told me about what happened. How the Yiga Clan attacked the village for no reason and that you were the only survivor.”

 _So that is how he chose to word it. Komali…_ “It wasn’t for no good reason. The attack was my fault.”

“(Y/N), how could it have been? I know you aren’t part of the clan so why-“

“Sidon, I don’t want to talk about it.”

…

..

.

“Is it because of last night? Did I get too close to you? So now you are pushing me away?”

“Sidon, why are you pressing me for answers? This isn’t like you.”

“Well, I’m not myself out here. Please, my angelfish…my mate. Open up to me. You can trust me.”

A shock went through your body as he said _mate_. You tightened your grip on the reigns.

“I’ll tell you tonight. Ok?”

“Of course. Take your time.”

The rest of the way to the village the two of you were quite quiet. Both in words and in enemies. It was surprisingly an easy journey. You parked Sidon and Epona outside the inn. You climbed the stairs up to the front desk. “Do you have any rooms tonight?” The receptionist nodded. “We sure do! What brings you to our little village?” “My husband and I are traveling. He wanted to see more of the world.” You payed the receptionist and headed up to your room. Sidon closed the door behind you. “Husband?” he said coyly. “It was a cover. If people found out the Zora Prince is traveling, then we would be in a lot of trouble. We don’t have any merchandise so we can’t pass off as merchants. We really didn’t think this through. I should have-” Sidon moved closer to you. He grabbed the small of your back and tilted your chin up. “I never said I didn’t like it.” Your face turned red and your eyes started to dart back and forth. “My angelfish, I will do everything in my power to protect you. If it means being called your husband, then I will do my best to keep our cover.” He pushed you up against the wall and started a trail of kisses from your collarbone to your jaw. “S…Sidon…what are you doing?” “I am just playing the part of husband, my dear. I made you upset today, so I am making it up to you.” You started to protest but his hand started cupping your breast. “My beautiful wife. How should I make it up to you?” Sidon’s voice was smooth, soft, and erotic. Your heart was leaping out of your chest.

_How…how can someone make me so weak?_

Sidon hooked a finger in your pants and panties and pulled them down. “S…Sid-“ The Prince covered your mouth with his own. His lips were pressed gently, yet commandingly against yours. Once he pulled back, he whispered “My wife, you can’t be so loud. You will disturb the other guests.” Softer, almost in a whisper you said “Sidon, I’m not your-“ Words were cut off when his fingers started touching your slit. “My wife…you like that don’t you?” He then pressed against your sweet spot, sending hundreds of shocks of pleasure through your body. You bit your lip, but a few muffled cries came out. Sidon kept playing with you, teasing you, until a finger was put inside you. The new sensation made you tighten your grip around his biceps. “You’re dripping wet, my dear.” Sidon moved his body downward, kissing lower and lower until he got to your hips. “Open your legs for me. Good girl…” He licked that little bundle of nerves and sent you into a blissful trance. You grabbed his head. Something, anything to hold onto. Sidon appeared slightly amused by this, as he gave a chuckle. He licked you and fingered you until those shocked of pleasure became unbearable. “S…Sidon…please…stop…I…I…” Sidon let out a low moan that sent you over the edge. Your body trembled and shook.

Once you came down from your high, Sidon picked you up and put you on the bed. He gave you the puppy dog eyes. “Do you forgive me my lovely wife?” You threaded your fingers through his hair. “yah…it’s about time I tell you as well.”


	19. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter with the reader's backstory. If you want to skip this chapter for any reason (violence, angst, etc.) I will provide a short summary in the notes of the next chapter.

“Komali, father said we have to stop seeing each other.” “And why is that my flightless friend?” “I don’t know…he just said that it is dangerous to see the Prince of the Rito. It’s not even a good reason. You’re my friend.”

Komali put a feathered hand on you. “My dear, I promised you I would fly you away from all your problems. Let’s fly away together. We can live together, just the two of us. We would have a small house on a hill with a pond next to it. An archery range in the back…It would be so warm and cozy. But my favorite part would be the big bed to show my lovely wife how much I love her.” Komali nuzzled his beak against your cheek.

“I would like that a lot. However, you know we both have our duties.” “And your destiny is to marry someone you don’t even like?” You sighed. “I want to marry you…you know that. But, we can’t. Your people and my people would never accept our marriage.” Komali tilted your chin. He pressed his forehead to yours. “Why must we be forever separated…” Komali pressed his beak against your lips. Kissing has never been easy for the two of you, but it was the meaning behind it that made your heart soar.

“Prince Komali…” Another Rito flew down next to you. Your face glowing red. Komali gave a chuckle. No doubt he was amused and happy to see you so flustered. “My songbird, I must be off. Take some time to think about my proposal.” Komali and the other Rito flew out of sight. You stood up and started walking back to your hometown.

You washed dishes after your meal with your mother. Your father barged in the front door. “Fucking hell, (Y/N) how many times do I have to tell you not to see that damn bird! Do you know how much danger you are putting all of the village in?” “No, I don’t because you refuse to tell me!” “A woman shouldn’t be dealing with a man’s worry!” _A man’s worry. What the hell…_ “(Y/N) you are an engaged woman. That means that you can’t go out with strange men! It will jeopardize your engagement! More importantly, our family standing.”

You rolled your eyes. No matter how much you pleaded or cried, your father would only think of himself when marrying you off. _Maybe running away isn’t such a bad idea_.

A scream could be heard outside. Your family rushed to the window to see what it was. The flash of an explosion blinded you, the noise made your ears ring. You stumbled back and fell into the pile of blankets your mother was going to sell. Once you came to, a Yiga Clan member pointed a sword at your father.

”Where is the prince?! I know you have him here!”

_The prince_

“Your daughter calls him here every Saturday!”

_My friend....the prince...._

The Yiga clan member raised his sword above his head...

"Fine then, if you won't talk then die with the rest of your people."

...and swung downwards.

_It was all my fault…_

_Why…why was…why was being friends with Komali…_

A smaller Yiga clan member reported to the larger one. “Sir, the prince was nowhere to be seen.” “And the girl?” “We can’t find her.” The lager Clan member turned to leave when he noticed you. “Oh my, it seems as if we have a little mouse hidden away.” Your body was unresponsive to anything you were telling it to do.

_Run…_

The Yiga clan member grabbed you and lifted you off the ground

_Fight him…_

“Ah, here is the girl we can use to lure the Prince out.”

_For the love of the goddess, move…do something…anything!_

You could feel the smirk underneath the Yiga Clan member’s mask. He threw you over his shoulder. “Let’s go. Burn everything and leave no survivors.” You looked up as he was carrying you away. The sight laid out before you was one of horror. You town was engulfed in flames. People were running and screaming, only to be silenced as members of the Yiga Clan took their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“(Y/N) you don’t have to continue.” Sidon petted your head and brought you closer to his chest. “Now I understand why you feel this way. I’m so sorry for what happened to you and I am sorry for what I said earlier.” He kissed your forehead. You felt the toil of your travels overcome you as you fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Blown Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: (Summary) In the last chapter the reader talks about her past. Komali and her kissed, prompting a talk about marriage. When going back to the village, her father condemns seeing the Rito Prince, as he is a danger to their village for an undisclosed reason. The Yiga Clan attacks, causing the reader to lose both her parents and her village. The Yiga Clan member calls the reader "Little mouse."  
> Note 2: (Warning) This chapter contains violence and cussing.

Sidon’s arms protected you from anything outside. All memories, fears, and anxiety melted away with his touch. When your eyes fluttered open, you weren’t sure if you were in a dream or reality. If it was a dream, you would hurt the person who dare woke you up. His hair fell in front of his face as he still slept peacefully, his breathing steady. You watched his chest rise and fall, enamored with how perfectly shaped and smooth it was. That’s when you noticed the object poking against your belly.

_I wonder if he is dreaming about me…_

You slowly trailed a hand down to the Prince’s cock and slightly squeezed. Sidon’s breath hitched as you started to stroke. He started to open his eyes as you pumped his shaft. “(Y/N)…w…what are you…” You smiled at him. “You were hard. I have to take care of my mate, right?”  
“You…you don’t need to….ahhh…” Sidon looked at you with pleading golden eyes. He both wanted you to stop and didn’t want you to stop. His hips grinding against your hand. His breathing turned to gasps. His entire form shaking from the pleasure that only you could give him. “Why? Why are you always so loving to me?... I am just a pathetic prince…T….to have a goddess like you…lowering yourself to please me…ahhh…” To stop his words, you lowered yourself and closed your mouth over the tip of his shaft. You played and swirled your tongue over all of his pleasure spots. Sidon arched his back, causing his hips to buck against your mouth. He gripped and twisted the sheets. You started to suck and lick in a rhythmic motion. Apparently, this was very affective because Sidon started to quiver. “My…my angelfish…I…I can’t…I’m going to…” Sidon let out one last cry before spilling into your mouth. He then collapsed on the bed, dazed and exhausted. “(Y/N)…I…what-“ You kissed him deeply. Once it broke, you said, “Do you ever stop talking?” and went back in for another.

You helped Sidon get dressed because still wasn’t used to putting on clothes. He would always put his shirt on backwards or his pants inside out. Once both of you were ready, you headed down for breakfast. Sidon was a little uneasy about eating eggs. “But they come out of animals. Why would you eat that?” “Well, it’s not that. They reproduce by laying eggs. Don’t you eat fish eggs?” Sidon looked perplexed by this analogy. “Well, they are like a chuchu. This…I don’t even know what the texture is.” You chuckled and lowered your voice so that only Sidon could hear, “The Prince of the Zora, defeated by a cucco egg.” Sidon frowned and took a bite of the egg. He gave a half smile and nodded his head as he chewed. “Great job my prince. They will sing about your victory for years to come.” Sidon chuckled at your remark.

“It’s gone! The orb is gone!” Someone outside yelled. This seemed to send the villagers into a panic. You stood up from your table to look outside. A teenage girl had fallen to her knees and tears were cascading down her face. The other villagers surrounded her, touching her shoulder and tried to coax as many details out of her as they could. Between sobs all you could understand was that someone took a family heirloom from the village chief’s home. “The poor girl.” Sidon started to walk outside. “S…Sidon…don’t get involved. We have our own problems.” Sidon smiled back at you. “What kind of prince would I be if I didn’t help those in need?” The kindness and sincerity in his words caused you to blush. Sidon bent down on one knee and held the girls hand in the most over the top princely display of charm you have ever seen. “My dear girl, is there any way I can help?” The girl’s face turned the same color as the eye adorning her forehead. She slowly nodded her head. “Then that settles it! I, Sidon, prince-“ Sidon cut off his words. “humble Hylian traveler. Will help you.” A villager took a few steps toward Sidon. “Paya, I think we found who stole the orb. No Hylian who isn’t insane or trying to hide something is that flamboyant.”

Sidon’s eyes widened. “N…no that’s not it at all! I was just-“

“trying to cover up your crimes by being charming. You even said you were a prince. Prince of the thieves I wonder.”

You moved over to where Sidon was. “Please excuse my husband. He is only trying to help…in his own way.”

A familiar person stepped in front of you. “Well, I’ll be damned. (Y/N)...”An old lady walked down the steps behind you. “No mistaking it. Those are feathers from Prince Komali. I may be an old lady but I know a thing or two.” She stopped at the bottom. “The daughter of the leader of Tabantha Village to whom Prince Komali was very fond of. Sadly, the Village was destroyed by the Yiga Clan. You came here two years ago and stayed a while. Although, these villagers see Hylians as the same people. So, they probably don’t remember you.” Impa motioned for you to follow her up to the house.

The guards provided cushions for you and Sidon to sit on in front of Impa’s almost throne-like mound of cushions. “And who is the young man accompanying you? Red hair is an awful rare trait in Hylians.” You bowed. “This is Sidon, Prince of the Zora. The Yiga Clan infiltrated Zora’s Domain and somehow turned him into a Hylian. We came here to gather ingredients to make an antidote.” Impa stared at Sidon for quite some time. “Yes…I see. Though the Yiga Clan transformed his body, his soul remains intact. The effects should be easily reversed, given the right ingredients. What are you looking for?”

“A fairy, a silent princess, and a Hinox stomach.” “I see, rare but not impossible. I take it you have heard the rumors of the fairy pool nearby?” “Yes, that’s why we are here.” “I see…well, I hate to ask this of you, but our villagers are not as experienced as you in the form of combat. I ask that you find out what happened to our ancient heirloom.”

“I will do what I can.”

Impa turned to Sidon. “You have been quiet. Normally, princes are quite chatty.”

Sidon blushed. “I didn’t have anything to add, my lady.”

Impa nodded to the guards to open the door, cuing your leave. As you left the house, you let out a sigh. “Impa is always so uptight.” Sidon put a hand on your back. “Was it alright to tell her about our cover?” “She would have figured it out sooner or later. Nothing gets by Impa…except this.” You put your hand to your chin to think. _It was at night. So, whomever took the orb was obviously skilled in stealth._ _No better culprit than a Yiga Clan member._ “We should wait till night, then look around for anyone acting suspicious.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon and you both laid on the roof of the inn to observe any suspicious activity. Sidon moved closer towards you. “You look cold, my wife.” “Sidon, our cover is blown. You don’t have to keep using that.” He smiled and brushed your ear with his lips “My apologies.” The small puff of air that kissed your ear sent a chill down your spine. Sidon reached an arm over your body and pulled you closer. “I need to keep my mate warm.” “S..Sidon we are looking for suspicious people!” His face got closer to yours. “My apologies.” A blush dusted your cheeks. If you learned anything today, it was that even as a Hylian, Sidon was still a charming prince.

Motion down below made you refocus on the task at hand. A villager was carrying a large sack and heading out of the village. He was constantly looking around. “I think we found our person Sidon.” You slid off the roof and landed without a sound. Sidon…landed in a bush. “I’m not used to these long legs.” You shushed him. Thankfully, the villager didn’t seem to notice. You followed behind him until you reached an unusual platform.

Standing on the platform was a Yiga Clan member.

“You actually got it. You were a useful informant. But I guess you didn’t have much of a choice since you left the organization. It was this, or death.” The Villager balled his hands into fists. “I did what I had to.” The Clan member turned around suddenly. “My my, it seems we have an audience.” You straightened up and walked out of the bush you and Sidon where hiding behind. “The Zora Prince…and…oh…oh my…it is the little mouse that snuck away so long ago.”

Your heart dropped. It was hard to tell if this could be the same Clan member. But, there was no doubt about it, this was _that_ member. Your palms were sweaty and breathing became rapid. You grabbed your frostblade and rushed forward, yelling. “You son of a bitch!” Your swords clashed, creating a reverberating sound. The frostblade didn’t freeze him. Only contact with his clothing creates that effect. However, he knew this and kept you at a distance where his long blade can reach where yours could not.

He laughed behind his mask. “Little mouse, you caused me so much grief when you snuck away. Do you know how much trouble I got in?” You struck his blade again. “Just die already!” You screamed. “Little mouse, I missed you so much. If only you didn’t drag the Prince out every week. Then the Clan wouldn’t have been interested. We could have been happy. Your father promised me that when he offered you up to marry me.”

Your body froze.

The member removed his mask, revealing red eyes and white Sheikah hair.

Corren…


	21. Memories revisited and resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of unconsensual touching in this chapter. Be warned.

4 years ago…

Your father instructed you to wear your nicest clothes. An extremely important guest was coming to the house today. You mother was busy cooking and you helped with house chores. Soon enough, a knock came at the door. You opened it to find a man, dressed to the nines with red eyes and white hair. “Hello is this the mayor’s house?” “Uh yah it is.” You have never seen a member of the Sheikah tribe before. You were both intimidated but curious. Your father passed you “Welcome to our humble village. You must have traveled far. Please, come and sit down.” You could tell your father was nervous. _He never gets nervous. Who is this guy?_ You served dinner along with your mother to the guest. Your father and the mystery man struck up a conversation on horses and trade.

“(Y/N) and my lovely wife, would you mind excusing us for a bit?” You both left the room and started on dishes. Mom looked happy but saddened. “What is it mother?” She came out of her trance. “N..nothing dear.” You heard your father call from the other room.

“(Y/N), would you mind giving our guest a tour of the town?” You hesitantly agreed. Something about this guest was…off. You started to walk him around town and show him everything. “I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Corren.” “I’m (Y/N).” He had a smile like a snake. Entrancing but sly. _He’s hiding something._ Being next to him made you feel uneasy. _This whole situation is weird. Father never likes it when I talk to boys alone. Let alone men._  

When you came to the pond at the edge of the town the man took your hand and pulled you into a kiss. You stepped back and slapped him. “What..what do you think you’re doing!” Corren’s face got red with anger. “When you are _my_ wife I will teach you respect.” It clicked. Your father was marrying you off to some snake faced man. “I…I refuse your offer.” “Too bad, your father has already given me permission.” Corren lifted your arms and held you against his body. “Listen well my flower, you are going to be my wife in a year. Whether you like it or not.” Hot tears started to flow out of your eyes. "Let me go!" Corren started kissing the side of your neck and snaked a hand up to cop a feel. “Please….stop…” “In a year’s time we will be wed. You better start enjoying this.” He let go of you and walked away. “Tell your father I enjoyed the meal and I will be heading home early.”

You shivered.

You cried.

You ran to the only one who could help,

Komali...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You almost struck him in the side but missed by a millimeter. _Damn_. “My little mouse, if only you weren’t in love with a bird. Then everyone would have been alive and well.” You quickly retaliated by hitting his sword twice. Your judgement cloudy by the anger spilling out of you. Corren struck your left shoulder, casing you to scream from the pain. He chuckled. “You screamed like your mother when I killed her. Such a pretty sound.” You lunged forward, only to be struck again in the side. “My, my…I have waited so long for this. My pretty little fiancé coming to avenge her family. Only to have her succulent blood on my blade.” Tears ran down your face, the pain was stinging. Corren brought the blade above your head and swung downwards.

Sidon blocked this with your lightscale spear. “I regret to inform you that your engagement is nullified.”  Sidon stabbed the spear at Corren, causing him to jump back. “Sidon…get away! He’s mine…He’s!!!” Sidon looked you in the eyes. Causing you to pause. “He is someone that is trying to hurt the woman I love.” Sidon rushed at the Yiga and stabbed, forcing Corren to be on the defensive. You tightened your grip around your frostblade. You ran to Sidon’s side. Sidon pushed up Corren’s sword, allowing you an opening. You stabbed his side, causing him to freeze.

You let out a few breaths. “You better get used to it… Sidon, may I have my spear? My father made it for me. To protect me.”

Sidon let an awkward smile grace his face and handed you the spear. Once the Yiga thawed, he cursed and lunged at you. Effortlessly, you knocked the blade out of his hand. “You killed innocent people, you killed my family, but I won’t let you take my future or anyone’s. This man has children, I won’t let you do the same thing you did to me.” You lunged the spear into his heart. Causing Corren to cry out. “You…you bitch…I will end you…I…I…” His body toppled to the ground.

Tears ran down your face. Sidon wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug as you cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon was brushing your hair with his fingers. He stayed silent with you for a long time, letting you melt into the bed. Finally, he spoke. “I would have acted the same way if it was Gannon. The loved ones whose lives are cut short…” He sighed. “I don’t think you can ever quell the rage inside.”

A knock came on the door. Impa walked through. “My child…you look like you have been through a lot. On behalf of our village I offer our greatest thanks and sincerest apologies.” You sat up from Sidon’s lap. “Thank you Impa.” Impa had a slight smile on her face. “Prince Sidon, take care of this one. She is special.” “I will.” One of Impa’s guards brought in a box. Impa nodded for them to open it. “My child, I sent some of our villagers on a bit of a scavenger hunt. They found a silent princess and a fairy for you.” You looked in the box with curiosity. A glowing ball of pink fluttered around like a butterfly. The silent princess was a flower unlike any that you have ever seen.

“Thank you Impa, this is just what we needed.” “Of course. Anything for our hero.” _Why am I a hero everywhere I go? I can’t save myself…If Sidon wasn’t there…_ “Asking for help is known as strength, my child. One person cannot do it all.” You let her words sink in, lifting your heart.

“Well, we better get going.” Sidon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me so far! The story has reached over 100 kudos and your comments encourage me to keep writing. That being said, These last two chapters have been dark. But, they should be the darkest in the story. I wanted to develop the "Reader" character a bit before things got too serious with Sidon. Next chapter will be back to romance and adventure.  
> Hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	22. Save a horse, ride a Sidon

The sun shone bright and the gentle breeze kept you from getting too hot. Prince Sidon seemed to enjoy horse rides. He would pet Epona and then look around to take in the Hyrule scenery. It was a good thing that Epona knew to stick to the roads, as Sidon would have most definitely fallen off a cliff or into a river by now. The Prince was almost like a child, even after seeing it once on the way to the village, he appeared to never get tired of looking around. Every now and then you looked back to see how he was doing. Sometimes, the Prince immediately darts his eyes away from you. You chuckled, “Enjoying the view my prince?” Sidon blushed. “Yes, it is. But it doesn’t hold a candle to your radiating beauty.”

“Why are you always so charming?”

“I am a prince. Am I not supposed to be charming?”

You rolled your eyes. “We should be back in the Domain by nightfall. From the information I have gathered, there is a Hinox not to far away. So, if all goes well, you will be back to your charming Zora self by tomorrow.”

Prince Sidon looked slightly worried. “(Y/N)…I hate to ask this of you. But how do you really feel about me turning back into a Zora. Will things…change?”

“What do you mean? I fell in love with you when you were a Zora.”

“But we never…made love…when I was a Zora. Things are…oh how do I put this…a little different anatomically speaking.” A slight blush ran across your face. You thought about what Zora look like…down there. But now it was a reality you faced for the first time. Sidon looked at you with concern. “Are you…uncomfortable thinking about it (Y/N)?”

“No, no. It will be different for sure to…mate. But if you are comfortable with me being a Hylian, I’m comfortable with you being a Zora.” This comment made Sidon smile. You continued, “It will be strange looking up to see you. You’re a tall Hylian, but not as tall as when you are a Zora.”

“I will just have to lift you up to kiss you then.”

You blushed and looked away. A slight movement to your right caught your attention. You halted your steed. “Sidon, we’re being watched.” A Lazalfos jumped out of the bush, scaring your horse. Horse-Sidon bucked you off, causing you to fall on the ground. Pain spiked through your body. “(Y/N)!” Sidon yelled. The Lazalfos jumped and lunged at you with a spear. Sidon unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack. “Pardon me, but you are inconveniencing my lady.” Sidon rolled along the spear and slashed down, killing the monster. The monster disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving behind monster parts. The Prince sheathed his sword and bent one knee. He offered his hand in assistance. “My angelfish, are you hurt?” “N..no” You took the gesture of affection. He pulled you into his embrace. “Good, I wouldn’t know what to do if my little minnow got hurt.” He placed a kiss on your forehead.

“W…we should continue.”

Sidon nodded in agreement. He helped you mount your horse. But, he never let go of your hand. Sidon was drowning in your eyes. “Sidon are you ok?” His glassy eyes came back to life. “My apologies. I seem to be lost in thought.”

He mounted Epona and started to trek once again towards Zora’s Domain. For some reason, Sidon went from enjoying the scenery to being lost in thought. _Sidon…what’s going on inside your head?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You set up camp for the night. Sidon still appeared to be lost in thought. You sat down next to him, snuggling by the fire. “With all that has happened lately, I thought I would be the depressed one.” “Sorry (Y/N). Please, do not concern yourself with me.” You cocked an eyebrow. Sidon continued, “I just have been worried about us. I was a Zora when you first met me and we both fell in love but…we have never been intimate when I am in my normal body. I am just having some concerns about it. Like…having more than one…” Sidon faced away, cheeks flushed. “More than one? Of what?” you asked. Sidon shrank beside you. “…of…of…something.” You put a hand on Sidon’s back. He looked back at you, face fully red. “Please don’t make me say it.” He pleaded. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

_Is it that private? Even after how close we are he still is reluctant to tell me. Two of what?_

“Sidon. I love you for you. Whatever comes with it…we can work through it together. You are my mate. That won’t change no matter what you look like. Whether it is the tall, intimidating Zora or the strong slender Hylian I will always love you.” Sidon lifted up your chin and pressed his forehead to yours. “(Y/N), my mate, my angelfish how did I get so lucky to have someone like you love me so deeply?” He pressed his lips against yours in a kiss.

This quickly turned into a lust-filled haze. Sidon trailed a hand up your shirt and over your head, removing it. He pulled you in close to suck and bite the area between your neck and shoulder. “S…Sidon.” “Don’t worry my sweet little minnow. I dare not mark upon your perfect skin.” Somehow during this he managed to unhook your bra and was now taking it off. “I apologies if I am going fast. But, I want you. I need you, now.” Sidon tackled you to the ground. As quick as he took off your tunic, he took off the rest of your clothes. “Please my angelfish…claim me again…make me yours…” Sidon didn’t waste any time as he entered you. “(Y/N), you’re perfect. So tight, so warm…mmmmm.”

During this entire encounter, you couldn’t keep up. Your delicate and gentle prince turned into a sex crazed animal. With hunger that can only be satisfied by you. Sidon began to pick up the pace. He started to let out broken moans and words of love. The pleasure became a bit more painful as he was hitting your cervix. “S…Sidon! Slow down!”

The Prince snapped out of his disillusion. “Oh…oh my! My sweet little minnow I am so sorry…I didn’t even ask if you even wanted this!” Sidon slid all the way out and backed up a few inches. The cold and vulnerableness was unwelcome on your skin. Sidon buried his face in his hands. “I didn’t think…I hurt you and…” You wrapped your arms around your sulking lover. Sidon immediately hushed his ramblings. You moved your legs around his hips and flipped him into a sitting position. You smiled and said, “Why don’t you let me take the reins for a while?” Sidon looked a little shocked when he observed you climbing into his lap. “(Y/N)…” You dropped your hips in his lap, earning a moan. Both of your hands gripped his shoulders. Hips ground against each other, bodies became sweaty, and your prince was loving every bit of what you were giving him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you locked lips. Increasing your pace, Sidon became more and more undone. You then guided his body to lay flat on the ground. Sidon put his hands on your hips. He was bucking his own. Thrusting deep inside mixed with the rhythm that you set was driving you over the edge. Sidon noticed this and pressed his thumb against your bundle of nerves. He rubbed left and right, up and down. The feeling growing inside your belly was building into a roaring fire. Sidon appeared to be at his limit as well. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Skin glistening with sweat. Body quaking with pleasure. “(Y/N)…ride me…fuck me…ahhh” Sidon let out a feral moan as he slammed his hips against your own, pulling you into his lap. The extra quaking in his movements sent you over the edge as well.

You fell onto his chest, trembling. Sidon wrapped his arms around you and held you against his body. Once you both settled down a bit, the Prince carried you over to the river to wash off. The river was cool. But it was bearable against Sidon’s warm body. “(Y/N)…my mate, I love you with my whole heart. I want to be with you for all time.” He pulled you into the deepest and most passionate kiss of your life.


	23. A Hinox, a Room, and a Muzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an attempted rape scene. FYI

After traveling a while on horseback, you and Sidon decided that your horses, Sidon and Epona, wouldn’t be happy in the Domain. When you reached the Stable, you boarded your horses. It was a tearful goodbye for you and Sidon. With all the craziness of living in an unfamiliar place where you are the only one of your kind, having someone to be with you through all that made it a lot harder to let go. With one more pat on the neck, the stableman took the horses to the back. You nodded to Sidon and started walking though the wetlands.

“There will be more monsters this way, but it will be a lot quicker to the Domain.” You said. The ground was soggy. When there were boardwalks you took those but otherwise you had to wade in the nastiness that was this wetland. Every now and then, Lizalfos would lunge at you. It didn’t take much effort for Sidon and you to take them down. The more you fought alongside Sidon, the more you realized how skilled he was in battle. He is in a body that he has never trained with. Still, with the Yiga Clan member and monsters, he could have passed off as a member of the royal guard. Sidon smiled at you as he defeated another Lizalfos. “My angelfish, why are you staring at me?” He flexed his muscles. “Is all this fighting getting you worked up? Do you want another ride to cool you down?” Your face flushed and Sidon burst out laughing.

Apparently, he laughed too loud. He woke something up.

A huge, fat, ugly one-eyed monster stood up. He was as big as the tacky fish above the Domain. “Oh dear.” The Hinox roared and started its way over to you. Sidon pulled out his bow and shot the Hinox in its eye, causing it to fall. You rushed in and stabbed it with your lightscale spear. The monster got back to its feet. You repositioned behind it and shot a volley of arrows. The Hinox grabbed a nearby tree and threw it in Sidon’s direction. The Prince vaulted over the tree. “My dear monster, you have to have better aim than that!” With the Hinox distracted, you climbed on his back and stabbed him in the back of the neck. The Hinox fell forward and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

You sifted through the monster parts. They all smelled really bad but you found the stomach you were looking for. “Hylia…do I have to eat that?” Sidon said in sheer horror. You giggled. “No, we need this to make an elixir. You won’t taste a thing…hopefully.” Sidon’s face turned almost green. You put the stomach along with some other valuable parts in your sack. “Well Sidon, we got everything we need. Let’s go home.” Sidon put a hand on your head. You started walking towards the domain.

Along the way, you asked him about how he learned to fight. Sidon perked up, being able to talk about his noble pursuits. “Well, I was taught by the top General in the Zora army. Bazz also taught be a thing or two as well. I am trained in the bow, spear, and the less common sword. Zora prefer to keep their opponents at a distance. However, I never wanted to get into a bind where I can’t use my spear. You are well versed in the sword as well. However, you seem to favor elemental weapons with less power. I prefer higher powered weapons.” Sidon blushed. “My apologies, I am rambling.” You giggled. “I am just happy to see you so passionate about something.” Sidon wrapped an arm around you. “I prefer getting passionate about other activities. You…care to listen about them? Or would you like to experience it firsthand?”

“Prince Sidon! Over here!” A blue Zora waved from the river. Sidon waved back. The Zora swam over to where you were. “My Prince, we were so worried. Your father issued a royal decree to send a search party all over the Domain. We thought you were captured by the Hylian.” Sidon put his hands on his hips. “Did my father send out the last part of the decree or was it Muzu?” The Zora put a hand to its chin. “Yah it was probably Muzu. But regardless, my Prince welcome home! Please, with all haste head over to the Palace.” The Zora bowed and swam away.

“I guess I was missed.” Sidon put a hand behind his head. A wave of regret overcame you. “Sidon…do the Zora…think I kidnapped you? What do really think about me?” _Just because I am a Hylian, do they believe I’m a danger to Sidon?_ The Prince put his arm around you. “My sweet, sweet little minnow…” Sidon had a hard time finding the words he wanted to use. He kept opening his mouth to say something and then closing it. You faced away from him. “Sidon, I am not sure if being together is the best thing for your people…” Sidon grabbed your shoulders and turned you around to face him. His brows were furrowed. His eyes were piercing through you. “(Y/N)…Don’t you EVER say that again. I don’t care what they say. I don’t care if they don’t like you. I care about being with you for the rest of my life. I love you, I need you. You are my mate.” Seeing the tears well up in your eyes, he softened his demeanor. He pulled you to him, tenderly. “My sweet little minnow, my love for you is deeper than the sea. If you left me…I know I would break.” A few droplets of water fell on your head. You looked up at Sidon. He was crying. Tears were flowing his face. His nose started to run too. Sidon never looked so un-princely. You lifted your hand and wiped away his tears. “Sidon, I will never leave your side.” He grabbed your hand and pressed it into his cheek. “I know my angelfish…I know…” He held you for several moments. Time seemed to stop.

It wasn’t until a crash of lightning that made time continue. Sidon patted your head. “We should head into the Domain.” You nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take nearly as much time to get back into the Domain as the first time with Laruta. Sidon knew the way and the weather wasn’t too bad. You made it to the edge of the city by nightfall. The guards ran out to meet Sidon and capture you. Sidon fought and protested to have them release you but to no avail. The guards wrapped your arms behind your back and slammed you on the ground. The water that is normally on the ground flooded into your mouth. You kept lifting your head up, gasping for air. The water stung your lungs and caused you to panic. The guards finally lifted you up before you almost drowned. Sweet air filled your lugs as you coughed and hacked. All the energy was drained from you. You were escorted by the guards to below the palace. During this walk of shame, Zora stared at you in disgust.

The guards chained you to a wall in a cell. “Out of all the Zora, you had to fall for the Prince.” One of the guards said. The other one beside him mocked “She will be dead by sunrise if Muzu has his way.” You weakly lifted your head. “What did I do?” The older Zora spoke, “You are charged with kidnapping the Prince.” _Shit…that blue Zora said something about that._ You motioned your head to your traveling sack. “Can you take the monster parts to the doctor? He needs to make an elixir for Sidon to return to normal.” The guards nodded and took the sack with them as they left. The younger Zora paused for a moment. “Miss (Y/N), I will advise you to speak formally in regards to the Prince. I think you will have a better chance of keeping your life.”

The cell was wet and damp. You started to shiver. _This cell was obviously made for Zora prisoners. I’m not sure if I can survive down here for long_. You looked for a way to undo the chains. Surprisingly, they fit your wrists just right. _The only thing made for a non-Zora in this Domain._

Time passed. No one came. _Has it been a day, two days?_ “Hello, I’m hungry.” You decided to yell. “No food until your trial.” The answer came back “No need to waste food on the dead.” Your stomach was gnawing at itself. “Please…show some kindness.” Footsteps could be heard coming towards you. The guard opened the cell and leaned down to come face to face with you. He put a hand and tileted your chin up. Then moved your face left and right. “I can see why the Prince is so enamored with a creature like you. You do have a certain charm to you.” His eyes scanned over your body. Stareing at your mouth, me made a satisfied sound. Your stomach growled. “Oh my, you are hungry. I guess I can give you something to eat.” Something in your gut told you that you didn’t like what he was implying.

“Lielal, get the prisoner out of the cell.” A voice yelled down the hallway. Lielal gave a sigh of satisfaction. “I guess you will have to go hungry. Little fish.” He hooked your shackles behind your back and walked you out of your cell.

**Sidon’s POV**

_Damn it Muzu_! He put is sweet little minnow in the dungon! Sidon was pacing around his room. No matter what he thought of, he couldn’t come up with a plan to save (Y/N). Bazz was guarding the door. If he was a Zora he could have easily overpowered him as he has done so many times before. Sidon thought of his precious pearl shivering in the cold, wet cells below. _Her clothes would be soaking wet. How long can a Hylian live that cold?_ An image of (Y/N) popped into his head. Clothes were skin tight, showing every curve. She was pulling at the chains, mouth hung open with her tongue hanging out. Her thighs rubbing together in anticipation. She moaned ‘Sidon…I’m so cold…please…come warm me up with your body.’  

_Fuck…shit no that is not what this is about!_

Sidon felt heat pool between his legs. His pants began to become uncomfortable. _Damn…(Y/N) said Hylian men can control this…I haven’t figured out how…_ A blush dusted the Prince’s face. The only way he knew how to get rid of this problem was to help himself.

He laid on his bed and pulled his pants below his waist. With one hand he tugged and pulled. The other fondled his balls. _Just like how she did it._ Memories of intimate times flooded through Sidon’s head. Every lick, suck, and fuck replayed in his mind. He imagined (Y/N)’s pretty eyes looking up at him as she played with his cock. _Fuck…she is so sexy…_ Sidon was clumsy and had a hard time feeling good. He tried all sorts of angles and pleasure spots. “(Y/N)…come here quick and take me…I need you…” It took a while, but the prince was able to release into his hand. _I’m so pathetic. My mate is suffering in a cold cell and here I am cuming to the thought of her pleasing me_.

Bazz knocked on the door. “Si, can I come in?” Sidon quickly wrapped the sheets up to hide his mess. “Y…yah come in.” Bazz opened the door and closed it behind him. “Si, we need to talk. This Hylian girl, is she really worth all this trouble?” Sidon smiled sweetly. “She’s my mate Bazz, you know you can’t help who you fall in love with.” Bazz sighed and put a hand on Sidon’s shoulder. “You are a strong guy. Even if I found the love of my life, I am not sure I could go through all you did.” He gestured to Sidon’s Hylian form.

Another knock came from the door. “Prince Sidon, the doctor is here to see you.” The door opened reveling a Zora in a lab coat. He was holding a bottle of purple liquid. “Prince Sidon, I have made the elixir from the ingredients you collected. Take this and you will be a Zora within the hour.” Sidon took the bottle from the doctor. “Thank you.” Sidon stared at the liquid. There was a silence in the room. Bazz spoke up, “Prince Sidon, is there something wrong?” Sidon’s grip tightened on the bottle. “Thank you all for everything you have done for me. But, I can’t take this…” There was a gasp in the room. “My Prince, after all you have been through. Why don’t you want to take the elixir?” Sidon smiled fondly. “Because, I can’t change back until (Y/N) is back where she belongs.” “I couldn’t agree more.” Said a shrill voice. Muzu walked through the door. “That Hylian will be leaving the domain to never return. She has distracted the Prince for far too long. Not to mention that she caused this condition, kidnaped you, and seduced you into thinking that you would make a good match. Finally, this nightmare can come to an end.”

Sidon stood up to protest when his father walked into the room. “My son, I trust your judgement in this. But please, think of your position as Prince.” Sidon let out a sigh. He knew that his father wanted him to be the Prince that the people needed, as a Zora. Sidon opened the bottle and whispered, “I’m sorry (Y/N).” before drinking every last drop.


	24. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is on trial for a crime she didn't commit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter. Prepare for feels

The guards grabbed you roughly as they were forcing you to walk up the stairs. You stumbled and they hoisted you up. “Come on…” The other guard chuckled “Did the Prince fuck you so hard you can’t walk anymore?” You just rolled your eyes. _I’ll make sure Sidon hears about this when I am released._

The light stung your eyes when you exited the dungeon. Zora all around where staring at you. You had this experience ever since you decided to live in the Domain. However, this time these stares were different. They were filled with confusion and pity.

The doors to the throne room opened. King Dorephan sat in his chair, towering over everyone. Muzu was to the left. To the right, was Sidon. You smiled. The Prince was back to his normal Zora self. Red scales shone in the light, focused golden eyes, and wearing his radiant Zora dressings. As sure as the Goddess herself, he was still handsome. The tall doors closed behind you, causing a reverberating sound to fill the hall.

“(Y/N), daughter of the chief of Tabantha Village, hero of Zora’s Domain, and Dragon tamer…you are called here by the Council of Elders on the charge of kidnapping my son, Prince Sidon first of his name, and seducing him to do illicit acts unbecoming of a prince. How do you plead?”

You were awestruck. You glanced towards Sidon who averted his gaze immediately. “Come on now, speak up.” It felt like cotton was stuffed in your throat. Your mouth tried to form words. The room was enormously empty. You felt like it was going to swallow you whole.

_Sidon…please help me…what am I supposed to say…supposed to do?_

Muzu spoke in a shrill voice, “She’s obviously guilty if she does nothing to protest!”

You rattled your brain for anything to grab a hold of. Anybody you could think of that was in situations like this. The cold and dampness didn’t help the situation. You sighed, the only thing you could say was the truth. “I am sorry my lords, being a Hylian, I am not accustomed to the Zora court system. So, all I can do is tell you how I feel. I am not guilty of these charges because Sidon came with me of his own free will. He snuck out and joined me on my quest to find the ingredients for the elixir.”

King Dorephan turned to his son. “Sidon, does she speak the truth?” Sidon nodded shyly. “Yes, I should not have disobeyed your orders father.”

Muzu’s fists clenched and his fins curled. “My liege, you surly can’t expect your son to tell the truth after being mentally manipulated?” King Dorephan nodded his head. “(Y/N), how do you plead to seducing my son and forcing him to partake in sexual acts.” Hearing him say bluntly what you and Sidon have been doing turned your cheeks red. You really couldn’t reply to a simple guilty or not guilty. You didn’t force him but you did…have relations with him.

“I…I am not sure what to say about that. I didn’t force anything onto him. But I…have been courting him…in a way.” You looked at the floor, embarrassed that you had to answer to his father that you have been fucking the Prince of the Zora, his son. Muzu pointed a finger, “Ha! She has confessed!” Dorephan put up a hand to silence Muzu. “My son, what do you have to say to her testimony?”

Sidon blushed. “She…she is…” Sidon hesitated.

_Sidon…what happened?_

Sidon straightened his back and looked his father directly in the eyes. “She is my mate.”

Muzu looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The whole room was silent. King Dorephan adjusted in his chair. “Yes, I know that. But did she force you to do anything you didn’t want to do?” Muzu paced. “My…My King! You are brushing off the main subject! A Hylian can’t court the Prince of the Zora! What about the royal line? I can’t stand this!”

King Dorephan laughed. “That my dear Muzu is actually quite the opposite. I myself have been courted by a Hylain girl. She was a beauty. However, it didn’t work out.” Muzu’s fins almost completely receded into his head. “I have had enough of this! The Council of Elders will now convene to pass judgement!” Muzu and the other older Zora went into a separate room. The only ones left in the room were the Prince, the King and some guards.

You looked up at Sidon who returned your gaze. “It is nice to see you back to normal, my Prince.” Sidon looked at you with longing eyes. Deep in your heart you knew he wanted to run over to you and take care of all the misfortune that has befallen you over the past day. Instead, he opted to bow. You shifted your weight and in doing so, made you limp slightly. King Dorephan asked “My child, are you injured?” You had an internal smirk because the guard who was harassing you stiffened. “A slight limp but I think that the guard can fill you in on what befell me.”

The guard turned pale. King Dorephan’s gaze pierced right through him. “M…mmmm…m.my K…king…I think when we arrested her we might have accidently injured her.” You turned around “Really now…that’s not what you told me on our way up here.” The guard looked angry his grip tightened on the Zora spear. The King leaned over. “Tell me what you told her. Or else.” The guard took a few steps back.

The opening of the doors saved the guard. Muzu and the other older Zora walked out. This time, with your father. Muzu nodded to him to announce the jurisdiction. His face weary and filled with regret. “T…The Council of Elders herby proclaims that (Y/N) is hereby exiled from Zora’s Domain for fraternization with royalty, despite being a commoner.” Your father’s eyes glossed over with tears. “I’m sorry my daughter.” Your heart sank. You looked at Sidon, desperate if there was anything he could do. He turned his head away from you keeping the hammerhead shark part of him over his eyes. What you could see though, was a single tear dripping down his cheek.

_He knew…since I got here…he knew…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The guards escorted you out of the throne room and started to walk you outside the city. Apparently, they didn’t want to waste anytime kicking you out of the Domain. One of the guards hooked your arms around their neck. “If all goes well, you won’t drown by the time we are out of the Domain.” Into the water the both of you went. The harsh force from swimming stung your face. There were twists and turns that made you dizzy. Slowly losing air, you kicked the guard to allow you to breathe. “Come on, the Prince made you ride him longer than this, no?”

 _Fuck this guy_.

When your lungs about gave out, you breached the water’s surface. Gasping sweet air, coughing the water out, feeling like you could live once more. Almost.

The other Zora guard tossed your things down beside you. They both turned, jumped in the water, and swam away.

You sat there, unable to comprehend what happened. _One day we are promising ourselves to each other and the next he doesn’t care at all if I never see him again. Sidon…what happened._ Tears ran down your face as you gripped the grass beneath you. _Did he ever really love me? Or was I just a fling to him?_

You hit the ground. “Damn it…why…why do I lose everything I love?”


	25. The sell sword and the Zora Prince

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon didn’t leave his room for several days. He took all of his meals in his room, never talking to anyone. The Prince spent his days on the balcony, staring out past the Domain. At night when it was dark, he would retire to his bed and sleep until the sun rose so he could do it all over again. Depression, heartache, he tried to put a label on it. Nothing came close to the shame and guilt he felt after choosing his birthright over the woman he loved. If he did run away with her, instead of drinking the elixir, he knew she would feel guilty for the rest of her life. Taking the Prince away from his home, his family. However, this reasoning still did not stop the heartache.

A knock came at the door. Bazz entered the room. “Si…come on. It has been a week. I know you feel guilty. But…you can’t keep living like this.” Sidon looked over to Bazz with sorrow filled eyes. Bazz looked at the Prince in pity. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “She was wonderful. I have never met a girl who was as brave as she is.” Bazz looked at the Divine Beast who was spouting water. “The dam is going to burst if Ruta keeps this up.”

Sidon looked to the metal machine that took his sister’s life. “I lose everyone who gets close to me.” Bazz let out a sigh. “Not everyone. Even though I can’t soothe you the way they could, I am here for you.” Bazz took his leave of the room.

Sidon stood up from his chair and dove down into the waters below.

**Reader’s POV**

Heart heavy, you made your way to a nearby town where you found work as a sell sword. “Back to my old ways I guess.” You slay Bokoblins and other things that went bump in the night. The villagers kept their distance from you, not wanting to get involved in any trouble you might have brought with you.

Today’s problem was simple, another dumb Octorock was harassing fisherman and children in the river. Shooting rocks and causing havoc. You sharpened your lightscale spear and made your way to the river. A lot of travelers had made offers on it. It had been tempting, throwing away all the past year’s memories. However, it was from your family. The ones that _chose_ to take you in. You couldn’t throw that away. Hoisting your spear on your back, you made your way to the river. The balloon monster jumped out of the air and hurled a rock at you. You dodged it and jumped in the air, coming down on the monster. However, it was quicker than you thought it was and swam downwards. One tentacle wrapped around your ankle and pulled you down. You turned your spear downward and started to stab. The Octorock did not let go. Father and farther you sank into the water. You speared it in the eyeball and pushed with all your might. It screamed and disappeared in a cloud of purple mist. You swam as fast as you could towards the surface. Air quickly depleting from your lungs. The surface a long ways away. _Please let me make it!_ Life was depleting from your form. You slowly lost the strength to reach the surface.

 _So this is how it ends.._.

 A flash of red rushed in front of your face. Along with it, a pair of lips covered your own, pushing air into your lungs. Golden eyes peered into yours.

_Sidon…_

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. His gills filtering air for you to breathe. Life slowly came back into your being. You reached your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Suspended in the water, locking lips with the Prince, you wished it never would end.

Sidon started kicking, bringing the two of you up to the surface. He broke the kiss when you breached the water. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again. The scales on his face turned pink. “(Y/N)…please, forgive me. After all you have been through and for me to kiss you again…I never…uhhhh what am I saying?” The Prince averted his gaze from you. There was a moment of silence before you said, “Sidon…what are you doing here?” The large Zora sat you on a nearby rock. He opted to stay in the water. “I've missed you. I am a wreck without you. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t even leave my room. My heart…it hurts…” Sidon was in tears now. In short, he was a wreck. Even the cute feather that adorned his head was slumping, reflecting the wearer’s emotions. “I am next in line to be the King. But I can’t even convince the council to understand that leaving was _my_ decision. What kind of leader am I if I can’t protect the people I care about.”

Another silence came between the two of you.

“So, what do we do?” This sent a wave of fresh tears down the Prince’s face. “I don’t know…that’s why it hurts.” You petted his head to try and calm him down. The time between you extended. Sidon was trying to regain his composure while you were petting his head.

You gave a dry chuckle, “I’m not used to seeing you as a Zora. Forgot how big you were.” Sidon smiled at this and started to float on his back. He picked you off the rocks and put you on his stomach. “A perfect fit.” You joked. Sidon started to swim around. He was like your own little boat. He sighed “Can we just stay like this forever…” You gave a sad smile. “I wish…”

Both of you were slightly reserved from one another. The heartache you both endured made its mark on the conversation. “(Y/N), what have you been doing this past week.” You sighed. “Back to my old ways of being a sell sword. Hunting monsters and killing guardians. The occasional Yiga Member too.”

Sidon and you floated in the river in silence for a while. You opted to lay down on his chest. His scales where smooth and soft. You rubbed your face into his chest and let out a small moan, casing the Prince to smile and put his hand on your head. You didn’t even mind the water from his hand. As long as you two were together, everything is right with the world.

Your face was tilted to the side. You curiously eyed the three slits in Sidon’s side. _Must be his gills._ Your hand snaked over to feel them. When they reached their destination, the gills curled back slightly and Sidon’s breath hitched. “Sorry did I hurt you?!” You pulled back your hand.

Sidon had a blush on his face. “N…no it is quite the opposite actually. But, you need to be careful…the reason I was so forceful last time we…had…ummm relations is because I’m…in..well...” You tilted your head to the side in confusion.

“I’m in heat…”

Now it was your turn to blush. The thought of Sidon’s large form pinning you down and taking you like an animal flashed through your mind. Heat started to pool between your legs.

Sidon must have noticed this as he was avoiding eye contact. he put a hand on your leg, prompting you to speak, “S…sorry…I didn’t mean to have any of those effects on you…I was just curious because well…I have never had gills.” Sidon’s eyes grew wide. “That’s it (Y/N)! We need to make you into a Zora! You would be more comfortable in the domain, the elders won’t have a problem, and you can bear my children!” The Prince said all of this with his classic smile.

Your face turned red. _Isn’t it a little early to be talking about children?_ Sidon’s demeanor changed from your response. “My sweet little minnow, are you not at the age yet where you can breed?” “N…no I _can_ have children but it still is a bit early in our relationship is it not?” Sidon patted your head. “I due time then.”

Your head started to hurt from processing everything. “Besides, even if there is a way…I am not sure if I want to be a Zora…this is just…so much Sidon…” The Prince caressed your cheek. “I won’t rush you. My dear.”

The Zora held you in his arms as he exited the water. The sun began to set. “Sidon shouldn’t you be heading home?” The Prince squeezed you tighter. “I should…but I just…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. A blush burned on the Prince’s cheeks. And a small one started on yours. “You’re in heat right?” you said weakly. “Y…yes…but it is rude of me to presume things after being away from you…and in this situation…” He brought his face down to kiss your forehead. “I also don’t want to hurt you. When Zora are in heat we can get…animalistic. And with your tiny body…I just don’t want to hurt you.” You pushed yourself into his chest. “Frankly, I would like to see that side of you.”

Sidon’s whole face became as red as the rest of his body. He set you down on the ground and crawled over you, showering you in a flurry of kisses. “My angelfish…” he moaned. He moved to your mouth and intertwined his tongue with yours. His hands moved between your legs, rubbing what he wanted to fuck. You moaned against his lips, earning a chuckle from the Prince. He grabbed the small of your back and lifted it up, removing your pants with his other hand.

Most people would find this situation intimidating. A huge Zora about to mate with a small Hylian girl. However, the desire to be intimate with your mate far outweighed any fear you had. That is, until Sidon unsheathed himself. You stared at not one but two fully erect cocks. They were different then a Hylian male’s because they were much larger and tapered at the end.

Sidon noticed your change in demeanor, as he looked away in shame. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. As you can tell, Zora are not like Hylians.” You reached down and grabbed the top one. Stokeing it, playing with it. Sidon’s breathing became erratic. You smiled, "I don't mind...more to play with." You touched the tip and slid down all the way, only to come back up. “F…fuck…” Sidon whispered. His eyes became hooded and his pupils dilated. “(Y/N)…stop…if you keep this up…I won’t be able to control myself…” He gasped. He suddenly pushed you to the ground and lifted your hips. One of his cocks poked at your entrance. Then it stretched you as it started to fill you completely. “S…Sidon…” The pleasure was almost too much to bear. The thought of a Zora cock inside you felt foreign, forbidden, and it turned you on. Sidon began to rock his hips. The other cock was laid on top of your clitoris, stimulating it by rubbing whenever Sidon thrusted. You let out moan after moan as Sidon fucked you. “My sweet little minnow, you are so tight, you feel so good.” He seemed to be losing it. “(Y/N), if I hurt you hit me until I get off. Please, I can barely control myself…” You nodded as best as you could before Sidon picked up the pace.

He thrusted harder, faster. His breath roared hot in your ear. The second cock stimulating in tandem with the first was almost too much to bear. And if that wasn’t enough, he started to whisper hot things in your ear. “I just want to sneak you back into the palace and hide you. Take you like this whenever I please.” He closed his mouth over yours once again. The lewd sounds of his hips slapping against your own and mingling of tongues made for a very messy scene. “I’ll make you my own cute little pleasure slave. Tell me, would you like that my angelfish? To be able to pleasure your Prince whenever you want?” Your head was spinning and swimming with so much pleasure all you could muster was a moan.  The only thing you could do was reach a hand up to feel his gills. This caused a feral moan to escape Sidon’s mouth. “You dirty girl…” Sidon then took his hand and pushed it on top of his second cock, causing the stimulation on your bundle of nerves to be ten times greater than you have ever experienced. You could only get a few words out of your mouth. “S…Sidon…I’m…I’m…” Sidon beamed a hungry smile. He slowed down his pace, making you whine. You were so close and now he is taking away your release. “Please Sidon!...Please!” He made a small, deep chuckle in the back of his throat. “Please what? Tell me… aren’t you the one supposed to pleasure your Prince? Make me cum? Selfish girl…” You wanted to hit him, force him into continuing. But he was too strong. "My sweet little minnow, if you don't tell me I can't give you what you want..." The slow pace made you crazy. You swallowed your pride and cried, “Please make me cum!”

Sidon slammed into you so hard. It hurt but it felt so good. The pleasure came back and your release was imminent. You looked into his golden eyes and came. "S...Sidon!" Your body convulsing with pleasure. Sidon quickly kissed you to hush your screams.

**Bazz's pov**

Bazz was swimming downstream. He got the information from the guards where they dropped Sidon’s mate off. Bazz didn’t understand why he was so infatuated with her. There were plenty of other Zora who would cut off their left fin to even stand beside the Prince. He let out a sigh, Sidon would do anything to find (Y/N). And knowing his Prince, he would do something rash. Especially because he was in heat. He better find him quick or-

Before he could finish his thought, he found his Prince on the beach…with his mate. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the erotic scene. The small Hylian girl was being taken by a large Zora. Her legs quivering and spread as wide as possible to accommodate Sidon. Her moans were of pure lust. If he didn’t know their relationship, he would have thought that Sidon was raping the poor girl. His thrusts were hard and his eyes wild like an animal’s.

Bazz found himself uncomfortable between his legs. His cocks threatening to come out of their sheeth. Bazz hid behind a nearby rock and decided to indulge himself. Actually seeing such an unusual mating scene, it was like all the erotica pictures that Bazz looked at for years came to life.

  _Maybe I should get a Hylian girl…_

Bazz closed his eyes and imagined his own Hylain quivering underneath him, begging him to go harder, thrust faster, and moaning just like (Y/N) was. Her voice pleading ‘n…no Bazz! I’m gonna break! You’re so big!’

Bazz looked back over to the couple, Sidon flipped her over and is now fucking her from behind. The cock that wasn’t inside was dangling down. Her head facing down to the ground. A good thing too. If she were to look up she would have seen him.

_How can something that big fit inside a tiny Hylian?_

**Reader’s POV**

Your hands were grabbed and arms pulled behind you. Sidon was extremely rough. However, you didn’t want anything else other than to be with your mate. If he was in heat and wanted to destroy you, so be it. Sidon lost control long ago, he was saying things that he wouldn’t have ever said otherwise. Secret fantasies of his being released into pleads and commands. The dirty little fish.

Sidon started to hunch over you. “Take it, take my cock…take my cum…let it fill you up…” He pushed you all the way down and held you there as he rocked. Broken moans escaped his mouth as he released inside of you. It quickly spilled out of you. With Sidon so big, there was not any room for both his cock and his load. His eyes filled with tears. Sidon wanted this for a long, long time.

He laid you down on the ground and tried to catch his breath. He laid down beside you. Panting his eyes started to slowly come back into focus. He caressed your cheek and smiled. “I loved mating with you when I was a Hylian but, it was never my real body. Ever since I turned back, I wanted to mate with you again.” His cocks were receding back into his body. Time seemed to stand still. All was right with the world.

He suddenly sat back up when he heard a slight grunt and noticed motion in the water by a rock. He grabbed his sword and slowly walked over to it. You grabbed your clothes and quickly put them on. Bazz’s head popped out from behind the rock.

“S….Si! This is where you are!” The Captian of the Guard, Bazz, was yelling from behind the rock. He got out of the water and bowed. “Si, you….Prince Sidon,” he corrected himself “you have been missed. I thought you would go looking for (Y/N) but to be this far out of the Domain…Muzu and your father are going to lock you up in the palace forever.” The guard said all of this while looking to the side. Sidon sighed. His eyes glossed over. “Bazz, I…I can’t go back.” Bazz sighed and placed his hand on his face. “Prince Sidon, I won’t tell anyone where you went. But, it will be worse for the both of you if we don’t hurry back.” Sidon looked at you with sad eyes. He stood up and offered you a hand in getting you to your feet. He held your hand gently, but firmly. “I will be back. I never want to leave you again. Please, think about what I said about becoming a Zora.” He leaned in close to your ear. “I can’t ever leave you for long after that. You are intoxicating my angelfish.” He kissed your cheek. With a jump and twist, Sidon leaped into the water and swam off with Bazz in tow.


	26. The mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the proportions that this artiest uses.   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/552746554249434167/  
> Credit goes to them, not me.

You pulled the collar of your tunic down to reveal the tattoo Naydra gave to you. _My heart’s desire._ “Naydra. What did you mean by that? For me to become a Zora? To be with Sidon? Or something else… Uhhh why is the world so complicated.”

You stared in the direction of where Bazz and Sidon swam off. After a few wind gusts you felt the coolness between your legs. Since you put on your clothes in such a hurry, you neglected what Sidon did to you. You removed your clothes and washed them in the river. Then you washed between your legs. They were quite sticky from Sidon’s love making.

You made your way back to the town and reported in about the Octorock. The villagers seemed pleased with your results. You retired for the night in the inn. Letting your body finally relax you noticed that you were quite sore from using muscles that you haven’t used in over a week. _I am going to be sore tomorrow_.

**Sidon’s POV**

Bazz didn’t make eye contact with the Prince for almost the entire swim. Sidon noted this and decided that he should say something so the Captain of the Zora Guard wouldn’t stew with whatever he was feeling. “Bazz…how much did you see?” Bazz flushed, he frantically tried to resume composure. “M…my Prince I didn’t see anything! I deny all of it!” Sidon chuckled. “So, you did see…my apologies, what you saw is unbecoming of a prince.” Instead of making things better, Sidon realized that instead of helping, he made the situation more awkward.

They finally got to the domain. Muzu was waiting for them. No doubt to scold the Prince. However, Bazz interjected. “My Lord, the Prince was swimming at his private pool on the outskirts of the Domain. We got caught up in talking about military strategies. That is why we are late getting back sir.” Muzu looked suspiciously at Bazz. “Are you sure?” “Sir, yes sir.” “Hmmm. Fine, Prince Sidon you must retire for the night. We have a lot of planning to do for the ball. I don’t want all the ladies seeing their prince dead from exhaustion from…battle planning.” Muzu turned to leave. “Oh…did no one inform you my Prince? By the look on your face I guess not. You have dodged your royal duty of picking a mate for the longest time. I refuse to let this duty be put off any further. So, the Council of Elders have taken the liberty to correct that matter. You will pick a mate at the ball or else we will pick one for you. Good day my Prince.” The Prince’s eyes went wide. “Bazz, did you know about this?” Bazz averted his eyes. “I need to return to the barracks my Prince.” Bazz bowed, turned on his heel, and left the Prince in his state of disarray.

_He knew…Now what am I supposed to do about this?_

**Reader’s POV**

Sidon hasn’t returned for several days. You started to wonder if he would ever come back. Bazz did promise he wouldn’t tell, but… _What if he was forced to tell?_

A knock came at the door to your room at the inn. Opening the door revealed an inn keeper with a letter, sealed with the mark of the Zora. The keeper bowed and returned to their work. You sat at the desk and opened the sealed letter.

> "By the authority of the Council of Elders all available Zora who have not yet mated are hereby to attend the Zora Royal Ball where Prince Sidon will choose a mate. The mate that the Prince will choose will become the next queen when the Prince asserts the throne. The ball will start promptly at 8pm and the Prince will declare his bride to be at midnight. The ball will be held on Princess Ruto's name day."

“What?! That's one day from now! Oh Sidon…what am I supposed to do?” You decided the only logical thing to do was to attend. But how? You looked outside your window. The statue of the goddess stared back at you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Years Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“(Y/N), as a decedent of the Hylian royal family, you should have spiritual power. You need to commit your time to prayer instead of fraternizing with this….this feathered boy!”

“Father, Komali isn’t just a boy. He is a friend. And I don’t understand why you want me to pray. Great Grandmother was Sister to the King. We aren’t directly in line for any sort of power.”

“Silence!” Your father slammed his hands on the table. “I will not have my daughter speak that way about our heritage! Princess Zelda is gone which means you have the spiritual power now! We are the only thing that is left of the Hyrule Royal line.” He lowered his head to look you straight in the eye. “Now get to praying.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You found your way to the Goddess statue and clasped your hands. The statue was covered in moss and liken. The appearance made the statue look more like a normal rock rather than the Goddess Hylia. “Goddess, hear my plea. Sidon is forced to choose a mate because I am ill-suited in the Council’s eyes. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what I can do…Please…please help me.” You stood there for several minutes. Nothing spoke to you. Nothing happened. All you could hear was the hustle and bustle of the town behind you. “Mommy, that wired girl is talking to the statue.” “Don’t look at her honey.” Your brow twitched in annoyance.

_Ok stupid potato Goddess, give me something!_

You waited a few more minutes. “Why did I even bother.” Defeated, you walked back to your bedroom to look over the letter again. Nothing changed. The same mocking words screamed ‘You will never be good enough.’ Anger turned to sadness. Tears welled in your eyes, threatening to fall. After a few hiccups, they did.

_Why…why am I never good enough for anything or anybody!_

You collapsed on your bed and let out the frustration through tears. Your body wore itself out and you fell fast asleep.

**Sidon’s POV**

_Damn you Muzu_!

Prince Sidon was marching towards his father’s throne room. He has had enough. The typical peppy and ever positive prince was reduced to a mess of emotions, mainly anger. He nodded to the guard to open the large door. King Dorephan sat upon his large throne. “My son, I was not expecting you.” Sidon waited for the guards to close the door behind him. Muzu was off today. So, he was absent from the room. “Father, what is this Ball about? You know I have a mate already!” King Dorephan sighed. “My son, understand that you have a duty to your people to continue the royal line. Your sister is no longer with us to make up for what you lack. You must bear the weight of your heritage.” Sidon dropped his head. He tried to form words. Finally, he choked out, “Father…I love her.” The King sighed. “I know son…I know. But it is the one thing that the Council can rule that we can’t overrule. My son, I want you to be happy I truly do. But…I can’t do anything to help you.” Sidon gritted his teeth. “What is the point of being a King?!” The Prince yelled. King Dorephan jumped from his son’s sudden outburst. “To protect the people, my son. You remember the Hylian girl I told you about? I would travel to the deepest parts of the ocean for her. However, you know that Hylians age a lot quicker than Zora. Before I knew it, she was too old to bear children. And soon after that, I lost her to sickness.” King Dorephan closed his eyes. “My son, it will save you so much heartache in the long run. But, ultimately, you have a duty to your people.” The King’s words struck deep into the Prince’s heart. He hadn’t thought about her lifespan. He never even asked how old she was. “My son, you make me proud. To follow your heart is a hard thing as a prince. But, I am sure the Goddess will smile on you with a new mate.” The doors of the throne room opened. Signifying that Sidon was to leave as someone else needed the King’s time. The Prince bowed and exited.

The Prince sat in his usual spot in the balcony, staring out. He never thought about how it would make her feel. Getting old and having her Prince stay forever young. At least, in her eyes. His cheeks turned a shade of red thinking about the other ways he was suggesting them to stay together. _I can’t believe I told her to be my…my pleasure slave._ A memory of the night prior with (Y/N) flashed through his mind. Even though no one was watching, he slumped in his chair in embarrassment. He dreamed about her chained to the bed, him fucking her hard.   _I hate being in heat. I can’t think straight._  The Prince looked down at the garden below. A couple were giggling and splashing each other with the water.

“Hehe, a few nights from now I will be going to the ball. What if the Prince chooses me?”

“Why would he do that?”

The female Zora punched the male she was flirting with. “I thought you said I was pretty.”

“You are, but I wouldn’t let the Prince take you from me…I would go to the deepest parts of the ocean to get you back.”

This seemed to strike a chord with the girl because she blushed and cuddled up next to him. The male Zora chuckled. “My dear, not here. What if someone comes?”

Sidon noticed the shimmer in her scales. _What color of scales would (Y/N) have? Blue like the sky or blue the ocean? Black as night? Green? No, not like Muzu. She would paint her scales different if that were the case._

Sidon looked out aimlessly, deep in thought. _If only there was a way to make her a Zora…but, she doesn’t want to give up who she is. My sweet little minnow. Please, I am a pathetic prince. I can’t even protect you…please…save me.”_

**Reader’s POV**

_Save me…_

You jumped up from your bed. You swore you heard Sidon’s voice just now. You looked all around your room and then dismissed it as just hearing things. _What in the world…I’m going crazy already-_

Your hand bumped a mask. You jumped back. “H…how did that get in here?” you cried. The mask was silver with the Sheikah eye. It reminded you of the Yiga Clan’s but the eye was properly placed. The Eye was blue, accented by the silver around it. You tentatively picked it up. _What is this? Why is this here?_ You walked over to the mirror in your room and slowly put the mask to your face. Your body contorted and shone in a bright light. When your vision cleared, you were staring at a Zora. You screamed.

“What the hell!”

A knock came to the door. “Miss are you alright?” You fumbled over your answer. “Y…yes just t…thought I saw something.” You looked at your hands, now adorned with claws. Your body covered with smooth soft scales. You touched your hair. But instead you felt a smooth tail coming out. You were an unusual looking Zora. You were taller, but your legs were longer than a normal Zora’s. Your torso then being shorter. You had body proportions more like a Hylian rather than a Zora. The head tail extended past what a normal Zora’s would. The arm fins followed the same pattern.

“I’m a fish person! Not even a Zora! A fish person! I look like a Zora but I look different!” You kept touching your body. Then you came to the realization of how you could turn back. You lifted under your chin to see if there was any way to pull the mask off. However, it was just your face you got. No latch, not lip to grasp. Just your face.

‘My most beautiful creation…’

A voice rang in your head. ‘A Zora whose beauty surpasses all others. A Zora whose inner beauty is reflected to the outside. My most beautiful creation.’

“Who is there?” you called. But there was no answer. You stood still, waiting. There was no answer. You picked up the invitation. “Goddess Hylia, was this your answer?”

The moon’s light shone through the window. You decided that now was the best time to leave. Seeing as the villagers are afraid of the Zora. You climbed out the window with your stuff and headed for the river.


	27. Cinderella

You hesitated to get into the water. You dipped your now Zora foot into the water to test the temperature. To your surprise, it was a lukewarm temperature. _It should be freezing this time of the night_. You slowly walked into the water. Your gills started to suck in water, allowing you to breathe. It felt strange allowing water to be sucked into your body. After you calmed yourself down, you started to kick. You noticed that you were swimming at an unusually fast rate. You continued to kick until you broke into a full swim. A smile tugged at your cheeks. You would be lying to yourself if you didn’t say this was fun.

It only took you an hour at most to get to the heart of Zora’s Domain. You swam up a waterfall and onto a street. Your house was not far away. _The guards must all be sleeping._ You snuck around the back alleys until you reached the front door of your house. You knocked. A light turned on in the house. It was a few seconds until the door opened. Nota was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Hello, may I help you?” You forgot that Nota wouldn’t recognize you. You decided that telling her directly would be the best course of action. “Mom…it’s me.” Nota’s eyes became wide. She looked to the left and right and then rushed you inside. You put your now-dwarfed lightscale spear in its usual place beside the door. Nota stared at the spear. “It is you…praise the Goddess…” Nota wrapped her arms around you and tears fell down her face. Kapson walked down the stairs. “Nota, who is it?” His eyes darted from the lightscale spear to you. “By Hylia…(Y/N), How are you…how did you…” He wrapped his arms around you. “Welcome home my daughter. I’m so sorry…I did everything I could to convince them to allow you to stay…I’m so sorry.” Kapson didn’t release you for a while. Nota looked at her husband affectionately. “Come dear, she traveled all this way. We need to allow her to rest. We will see you in the morning dear.” With hugs from both parents, you were sent to bed to sleep for the rest of the night. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Sidon’s POV**

The preparations for the ball were extremely taxing. Sidon could care less what color the banners were or what food was going to be prepared. It was the morning of the worst day in his life. Either he would choose or have someone else choose a mate for him. He only wished that he could be with (Y/N) one last time. Sidon couldn’t sneak out because Muzu had called the Prince to be watched at all times. Most likely so that he couldn’t run away from getting a mate.

But the Prince already had a mate. One that he loved to the ends of the Earth. _Just one last time_ … _I would give anything for that._ The Prince sighed. “Prince Sidon,” a worker approached the Prince. Sidon snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, my apologies. What can I help you with?” Sidon flashed his positive attitude and signature smile. The worker blushed. “W…what color would you like...f…for the table?” She almost hid behind the samples she was holding. Sidon gave out a dry chuckle. “What do you think would look good?” She looked at the samples. “Purple, my lord. It is the color of royalty.”

_Royalty…yes…that is what this is about._

He smiled at the worker, earning a blush. “I think that is a very appropriate choice.” She bowed and scurried away. Sidon looked at the hall.

_Damn…it’s perfect._

**Reader’s POV**

Nota insisted you wear her best dressings. She attached a necklace, arm bands and heel bands to your body. “Now something for your head…” She said to herself. You gave her a confused look. “My feathers should be enough, right?” Nota shook her head. “No, no, no! You will be recognized instantly! You want the guards to take you away?” You sighed and took off the only part left of your past. “Sorry Komali, I have another prince I need to take care of.” You said to your adornment. Setting it delicately on the table, Nota went to work on putting the rest of the dressings on your head. It became harder and harder to keep your head up. The amount of adornments was almost enough to snap your neck. “Awww don’t you look cute!” Kapson walked over to where Nota was dressing you and grimaced. “She looks dumb.” He said bluntly. “What! These were my mother’s! And her mother’s! And then mine on top of that…oh dear, I see your point…” Nota started to remove the mountain of metal from your head. “Now that is more like it. Plain and simple to let her natural beauty shine through!” Kapson cheered.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. “Won’t the other Zora know who I am? I do look rather different.” Kapson made a thinking sound. “Well, that is another problem we have…How about you say you are from one of the outskirt towns. No one in their right mind should be asking a lady where she lives. As for your name…Kapson Junior sounds good!” Nota gave an incredulous look to Kapson. “I think a more elegant title should be in order. Something that sounds like royalty! Like Mipha…wait no the princess was named that. Oh, this is exciting! We get to name our baby!” Nota was hanging on you like normal. She had the biggest smile you have ever seen. One to rival Sidon’s for sure. “What about Rutoto? Like princess Ruto but with an extra toe! Since she did have ten before turning into a Zora. It’s an old and royal name!” Kapson seemed to agree with this. “Rutoto it is.”

Trumpets sounded outside announcing the ball has started. Your heart began to pound and your mother had to push you out the door. But first checking to make sure no one was around. You looked back at the door that was shut before you began walking towards the palace. Other Zora started to gather as well. Most were eyeing up their competition. All of them had beautiful adornments on their heads, leaving yours to look quite bare in comparison. You took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

_Natural beauty…Sidon loves me…he will know it’s me…right?_

You then noticed the Zora next to you who was visibly shaking. “Are you alright?” you asked her. She looked sheepishly up at you. “n…no I’m not…I have never been to a ball before and meeting the Prince…ohhh he’s too handsome! I don’t even know how to dance! What if I make a fool of myself!” She hid her face in her hands. _Get it together girl…._ “Well, if there is any way I can help, please let me know.” The girl had tears in her eyes. “Thank you! You are the only girl to show me any kindness since coming into the city.” You let out a brief chuckle. “Competition brings out the worst in people.” She smiled sweetly and walked next to you for the rest of the way.

Everyone filed into the ball room. It was lavishly decorated with purples and reds, accenting the blue and silver curvatures of the walls. The last time you were here was when the Yiga Clan turned Sidon into a Hylian. Now, here you are. Turned into a Zora with the help of a magic mask gifted by Hylia herself. The girls lined up in order to be introduced to the Prince.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. He was his usual happy and princely self. _Did he even miss me? Or is this all an act?_   He was asking questions to the girls who would blush and almost faint. There were guards around, ready to catch one if they did. And of course, your favorite green Zora next to Sidon. When it got to your turn the Prince took your hand and kissed it. “I must say I have never seen you before, my lady. You have the most interesting characteristics.” Muzu stepped forward, “Pray tell, where do you hail from lovely lady?” Your face flushed a bit. “My father said it’s not polite to ask a lady for where she resides.” Muzu seemed content with that answer. He actually smiled. Sidon turned back to you “Well, it’s lovely for you to make it. I hope you enjoy your time here.” He kissed your hand and lead you down the rest of the way, greeting the next guest.

It then hit you that you didn’t do anything to make an impression on the Prince. You couldn’t say anything to Sidon that could tip off Muzu or one of his guards. You had to wait and hopefully get a chance for him to notice you. The real you underneath all these scales.

The dancing started and the girls once again lined up to wait for the Prince. _It will be hours before I get to see him again…_ The girl you met earlier was next to you again, clinging. “Where did you come from?” you asked, startled. “Please, teach me how to dance!” You looked around. The rules were that no girl could get more than one dance with the Prince. So, you could wait till the line got shorter. You moved to an open area in the ballroom. “You put your hand on my shoulder. Then, grab my other hand like this. Excellent. Now just follow my lead.” The Zora tried her best not to step on your toes but accidently did once or twice. “I’m so embarrassed! How will I ever dance with the Prince?” You laughed. “That is why you are practicing with me. You are doing well for your first time. I really mean that!” The other Zora girls were looking at you curiously and with contempt. Except for a certain green Zora who noted your generosity and grace on his clipboard. For the first time in a long time, you felt relieved to have some fun. The Zora girl said, “Thank you so much for this! I forgot to ask, what is your name?” You replied “(Y/- …I mean Rutoto. Sorry, slip of the tongue.” She paid no mind to the slipup and continued to dance with you. “And what is your name?” “Lanu” She replied.

Once the line got shorter, Lanu and you made your way over to where Prince Sidon was dancing. Lanu went first. She did rather well although she appeared to be in tears. She looked over to you for approval and you held two thumbs up and a bright smile. Sidon looked at you as well and chuckled.

The moment has arrived for you to make your mark on the Prince. The guards were close but not within earshot. However, you couldn’t risk Sidon blowing your cover by breaking out into a smile and twirling you around. _He would make a scene and then my chances really are fucked._ You made your way over to the Prince. He laid his hand on your hip and you laid yours on his shoulder. With the other hand, both of you intertwined fingers and began your waltz. “Correct me if I am wrong, but your name is Rutoto?” You nodded and looked around. Seeing that the cost is clear you bravely ask, “You don’t recognize me?” Sidon cocked his head to the side. “I believe this is the first time that we met.” Your heart dropped. Seeing your face twist in disappointment, Sidon studied your face to see if he could recall anything. The guard came to escort you and allow the next girl to dance with the Prince. Sidon bowed and kissed your hand, then gave it to the guard. “I hope to see more of you then!”

Once the guard let go of your hand you stood there, dumbfounded. _I fucked up…He didn’t even suspect a thing…_ You emotions through all of this caught up with you. “Rutoto are you ok?” Lanu grabbed your hands. “It is an emotional experience, isn’t it? The Prince is soooo handsome.” You looked down at her. “Yes…yes he is. I’m sorry but I need to step out for a bit.” You rushed to the outside doors.

You walked around in the garden. No one was around because they were all gawking at the Prince. “Damn it…Damn it all to hell…I’m such an idiot…” Tears flowed freely down your face. You grabbed your arms, squeezing yourself in a tight hug. "Hylia...you gave me a chance...so why..." The teardrops made ripples in the water below you. The moon's reflection went from a crisp and clear image, to one of contortion. 

_What do I do now?_

You heard a large thump behind you. Muzu was yelling from the balcony. “Prince Sidon! You can’t keep running forever!” Sidon made a b-line for the waterfall. Unconsciously, you followed him. You looked up at Muzu “I’ll bring him back!” Then something you never would have thought possible happened. Muzu gave a smile. After a slight pause, you resumed your pursuit of the Prince.

You knew exactly where the Prince was going, his secret swimming pool.

You quietly made your way to the pool as not to scare the Prince off. You pulled back the leaves and saw a sulking Prince. Knees to his face and curled into a ball. You could hear his broken cries. "This isn't fair...why..."

You sighed and walked up to the edge of the lake. Sidon heard you and turned around, tears dripping from his cheeks. “Oh…Rutoto," The prince wiped away the tears with his arm. "I am sorry you had to see me in a moment of weakness. Please, don’t worry yourself and head back to the party.” You smiled. “How can I leave you when we have been through so much together?” Sidon made a dry laugh. “My apologies, but I think that one dance is not enough time to warrant ‘being through a lot.’” His words pained your heart.

You put a hand behind your head but bumped your head-tail instead. “Ow. Damn this thing.” You spun around to try and look at your head-tail. “You are quite an odd Zora.” Sidon said. You giggled “Is it painfully obvious? I turned into one so that I could be a pleasure slave.” Sidon’s cheeks burned bright. For a lady of nobility to say something so vulgar was unheard of. He faked a cough and answered, “Well, any Zora who would force a lady, such as yourself, to turn…to be…a….pleasure…” The lightbulb seemed to click, “(Y/N)?” You smiled and opened your mouth to reply but before you could answer, the Prince grabbed you and lifted you up. “Oh my little minnow! You actually did it! Look at you! You’re beautiful!” Sidon pulled you in for a kiss. His lips felt slightly different on your Zora ones. “Come, I need to choose you before the Council decides for me!” Sidon dragged you by the arm, rushing you as fast as he could towards the river. “Hold onto me, I can swim faster.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. He plunged into the river. The rush of the water made it hard to open your eyes, even as a Zora. Sidon then turned straight up and landed on the balcony. “20 seconds flat…not bad.” Sidon said to himself.

He escorted you to the Ballroom. “My lady…” He popped out an arm for you to take. Once you entered, Muzu approached. “My Prince, since you have not given your answer in the allotted time, we have chosen you a mate.” Sidon’s happy expression dropped. Your heart sank to your stomach.

_We were too late_

Sidon grabbed Muzu’s hand and pleaded. “Please Muzu! I have chosen!” Muzu pulled his hand away from the Prince. “Enough! I will announce it.” Muzu stood up at the top of the stairs. The hall got extremely quiet. Sidon became more rigid and his arm started to squeeze your hand.

Muzu began, “For the past forty years we have been allowing the Prince to try and find a suitor. Since the Prince has only chosen those who were ill suited for the crown, the Council designed this ball to test a number of your skills. Beauty, kindness, and willingness to help others. So, it is my pleasure to say: Congratulations Lady Rutoto. You have won the heart of the Prince. Your kindness and grace are beyond compare. Your fins are marks of a true noble. Your children will be blessed indeed.” He bowed, ending his announcement. A slight blush came to your face.

_What is with Zora and babies? More importantly, I-_

Sidon picked you up and spun you around, earning a glare from Muzu. “Prince Sidon, please consider the feelings of the other contestants!” Sidon quickly regained his composure. “My fair ladies, thank you all for coming tonight. It fills my heart with happiness to know that the kingdom is in the care of such lovely ladies.” He then flashed his signature arm pump and smile. The girls screamed adorations to the Prince. Even though they were in tears that it wasn’t them, they still adored their Prince.

Sidon guided you back to the throne room, where his father was waiting patiently. Muzu bowed to his king and introduced you to him. King Dorephan had an amused look on his face. “So miss Rutoto, tell me what did you do to woo my son? He has just gotten over a very intimate relationship.” Your face flushed. You couldn’t tell him why Sidon was brighter than a Guardian beam. You looked around and then spoke. “We just hit it off, I guess.” Muzu was taken aback by this. “Were exactly are you from again? Your manner of speech is…unusual.”

_Shit…_

King Dorephan laughed. “My child, I jest! It fills my heart with joy that someone can fill the void in my son’s heart. Now my son, you and your new mate are tired. Why don’t you get acquainted with your…” His eyes shifted back to you. “…mate.” He winked………………He WINKED! Sidon grabbed your arm and left the throne room.

The Prince rushed you out into the private balcony. Once the doors were shut behind him, he wrapped his arms around you in a hug. “I can’t believe it is really you! My sweet little minnow…” He caressed your face and locked your lips with his own. A slight moan escaping his lips. Once he released, worry started to settle in you again. “Sidon…” you began. “Your father knows.” Sidon paused a moment. “Of course, he does. He knows everything.” Sidon said completely unsurprised. This shocked you. “B…but what if he tells! What…” Sidon put a finger up to your lips to hush you. “My minnow, everything will work out. But you need to tell me. How did you change?” He removed his finger and noticed a slight crack in your lip. You touched your cheek. A crack appeared there as well.

“Oh dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double feature today! (Uploaded the same day)  
> I hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you for all your kudos, comments, and support!


	28. Pleasure slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% pure shark hentai

“The mask…It’s breaking!” You stared in shock as some scales were dusted on your fingertips from where you touched your cheek. Tears started to drip down your face. Sidon tilted your chin up to align your gaze with his. “No matter what you look like, I will always love you my sweet little minnow.” You shut your eyes as the mask cracked. Your body contorted once again, leaving you as the helpless Hylian you once were. All that was left of it was one piece as big as your hand.

“Shit…fuck…” you sobbed into the Prince’s chest. “I was so close…so close to being with you…” Sidon put a hand on your head, stroking your hair. “My minnow, they would have found out sooner or later. Zora or not, you have been chosen as my mate.” You looked at him with tear filled eyes. “No, Rutoto was declared your mate, not me.”

The doors opened and Bazz rushed forward. “Sir, I saw a flash of light. Are you alright?” His eyes darted to you and the broken part of the mask. He sighed, “Of course Rutoto was you…” Bazz looked behind him. No one else saw or came to investigate the flash. “Prince Sidon, I will get a bag and transport (Y/N) to your room. Wait here.” Bazz shut the door and left.

Sidon smiled. “He is a good guy. Being the Captain of the Guard, he has more than once pulled some strings for me. However…the way he looks at you I could do without.” You cocked an eyebrow at the Prince. A dry chuckle escaped his mouth. “You haven’t noticed the lustful gazes he gives you? Or…” Sidon trailed a hand from under your shirt to one of your breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze. “…where he looks?” A bush appeared on your cheeks. “S…Sidon now’s not the time!” You protested. This caused the Prince to wrap an arm around your waist and press you into him. Between your shoulder blades, you could feel the Prince’s intentions. His mouth hovered over the tip of your ear. “I would have loved to mate with that beautiful Zora body of yours. However, once is not enough for me to ravish your Hylian body.” A shiver crawled up your spine. “Tell me my minnow, are you hot enough tonight for both of my cocks to fill you up?” Your entire face turned red. Just one of Sidon was almost too much. It would be impossible to fit in both. The Prince noted your horror. “That’s right, you are so small, so tight. Even the thought of how we mated last is almost enough to make me-“

The doors opened. Bazz walked through the doorframe and immediately averted his gaze. “Si, you owe me big time for this.” He opened the bag to allow you to get in. He saw you hesitate. Bazz glared at Sidon. Sidon smiled back. “(Y/N), there is nothing to be afraid of. I am not sure what Si has told you but I assure you that no harm will come to you.” Sidon gave you a little push forward. You put both legs in the bag and sat down. Bazz closed the fabric over you. “Stay still, one move and you’re dead.” He warned.

The sack was uncomfortable at best but the trip didn’t last long. You heard Sidon telling Bazz that his duty is done. Once the sack was placed down on the floor, the fabric fell around you. Sidon’s face popped into view. “Oh my…I don’t remember ordering a Hylian.” He joked. “If I did, I would have preferred you to come without dressings. Only the cute blush adorning your face.” Sidon tilted your chin up. You gave him an unamused look as he helped you to your feet. You stepped out of the bag and saw the familiar scene of Sidon’s bedroom. Sidon flopped on the bed. Tired. “I just want to sleep forever. No more being a prince.” You sat next to him on the bed, petting his head tail. Lazily, the tail wagged left and right. He removed the dressing from his head and placed it on top of yours. “All hail the new prince of the Zora.” The dressing then fell off your head and onto the bed.

With a groan, Sidon sat up and removed the rest of his dressings and sighed. “Meeting so many girls today has me too tired to do anything tonight my darling.” The Prince admitted. “Sorry for stringing you along if you wanted anything.” You let a hand trail up his chest that guided him to lay on the bed. Sidon’s eyes were full of wonder and curiosity of what your intentions were. “Don’t worry,” you said “I still have enough energy for the both of us.” Now it was Sidon’s turn to blush.

You trailed your hands down between his legs and rubbed the bulge. Sidon’s breath hitched as the slit opened revealing himself to you. Bringing your face down to his hips, you kissed along the inner part of his thighs. Sidon lifted his hips to you, cocks pleading to be touched. They were dripping. His precum pooling on those delicious pecks of his. Nibbling his thighs, licking his hips, you touched and played with every part of him, except for what he wanted to be touched. Sidon let out a whimper. “(Y/N), please…I want…” You rubbed his thighs and gave him a sly look. “My poor Prince. Did you not want my touches?” You pulled back completely. Sidon’s eyes went wide and in need. “No, I want you to touch more! Play more…please…please…” You gave a slight giggle. The Prince was melting to your touch. He was writhing underneath you, tearing the sheets above his head. His tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting.

You lightly touched one of his cocks, rubbing along the length of it. Just gentle enough to still make him want more. He bucked his hips against your hands. “(Y/N), you know I’m in heat…hurry up before I lose control….please…please fuck me!”

You licked the tip on one of his cocks. Your tongue swirling around it. The Prince was now biting his lower lip, drawing blood. His back arched and head buried deep into the mattress. You closed your mouth and started to suck. You only took a little bit at a time, not enough for the Zora Prince. Sidon put a hand behind your head and pushed you down until you gagged. You pulled back, coughing. “S…Sidon I know I was teasing you but that-“ You cut off your sentence when you looked into Sidon’s eyes. He was hungry, his teeth showing through parted lips.

What you once saw as your Prince is now a hungry predator.

“Get on your knees.” He commanded. A slight fear went through you. Zora are extremely aggressive maters, more so when they are in heat. Even the once cheerful and gentle Prince can be turned into a predator. You, the trapped Hylian, were his prey. You slowly did as he commanded, unsure of his true intentions. Sidon was a lot scarier than before. Instead of wildly wanting it, he was moving slowly, dominantly. Each touch was a command, an order. If it wasn’t followed, he would correct it. He loomed over your bent body and grabbed your hips with powerful hands. “Playtime is over my little Hylian.” He inserted one cock into your most sensitive area, stretching you. “W…wait you haven’t prepared me! S…Sidon it hurts!” Either he didn’t hear you though all the haze or he didn’t care. He continued his thrusts. They were deep but controlled. Sidon was breathing roughly as he fucked you. Tears streamed down your face as the pain was immense. You gripped the sheets. What happened to the gentle Prince? “You shouldn’t have played with me so much my sweet little minnow. I get rough with my toys.” You looked back at him and was shocked to find the Prince having such a loving expression on his face. “You are perfect my dear…a perfect fuck…a perfect toy…my perfect whore.” He nibbled your neck as he continued his thrusts. The angle changed and now he was hitting a spot that made you go crazy with want. Each thrust rubbed that spot. Each rub pulling you farther and farther down whatever lustfilled trance he was in.

Suddenly, he stopped moving his hips. You looked back at him in confusion. “Come now, you wanted control. Here it is. Fuck your prince.” You were shaking. You knew Sidon has lost control but he seemed like a different person. Commanding yet…gentle? You rocked your hips back to meet his. Sidon encouraged you, “That’s it my minnow…” He let out a long moan. “Fuck your prince…” It was a little difficult to continue this act due to his size. However, you found a way to push your arms forward to thrust yourself back. Each time you would fill yourself to the brim with his cock. Your eyes became glossed over and breathing became erratic. Sidon gave you small bites on your shoulder. Somehow, just by making you preform for him you became so close to falling off the edge of the bed.

But, it didn’t matter when the Prince leaned back and put you on top. His cock was deep inside you, filling you completely. Gravity took hold and pushed it in as far as it would go. You trembled from the pleasure but didn’t move. “Come on now my sweet minnow, was the ride you took earlier today enough? You did so well holding on…” Sidon’s hands guided your hips to grind against him. You did as he ordered. A finger came to your bundle of nerves, pushing it, playing with it. You leaned your head back.

The pleasure was overpowering. Your body arched and shook. _Zora mating…it’s wonderful…_ You tightened around the Prince’s cock and shook. Wave after wave of pleasure overtook you. Sidon was staring at you throughout your orgasm, hungry and delighted.

Sidon flipped you over onto your back. The plush sheets and pillows surrounded your broken form. “(Y/N), you naughty girl…cuming before your prince even had a chance to…I guess, I will just have to punish my little pleasure slave.” Sidon mused in your ear. He slipped his cock back into you and rocked his hips once again. Harder and harder the Prince went. Pleasure once again built up inside you. Moans quickly escaped your mouth. “You are overcome with pleasure when this is supposed to be a punishment…you are a selfish and naughty girl.”

You looked down at the unattended cock laying over you. You reached down and started stroking it, earning a moan from the Zora. “Good girl…just like that…pleasure me…make me cum…” Sidon let out one last moan and spilled on top and inside your Hylian body. The Prince collapsed ontop of you and stayed like that.

You then realized that he fell asleep. You wiggle out from under him and into the huge bath to get clean. Seamen and threads from the sheet washed off your body. You soaked in the tub for several minutes, allowing your body to soothe the aching muscles. You then crawled back in bed with the Prince and fell asleep.

_Tomorrow’s problems can be dealt with tomorrow._


	29. The morning after

Zora are aggressive maters. However, on the last day of their heat, many know to steer clear of their wrath. Their most primitive instincts come out and their deepest fantasies made known.

The same is the case for the Prince of the Zora.

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon felt tired and sore all over. He felt something caked on his legs and looked down to investigate. Dry seamen was in between his scales, causing an uncomfortable feeling.

_What did I do last night?_

He looked over to the opposite side of the bed. (Y/N) was sleeping soundly. The sheets draped over her hips, leaving her back exposed. A few scratches adorned her back, obviously fresh.

_Oh no…_

Sidon reached over and ran his fingers along her backside, feeling the marks he left on her from last night. (Y/N) stirred and let out a light moan before slowly opening her eyes.

_She’s so cute_

“Good morning my Prince.” She said making Sidon’s heart leap. “Good morning my minnow.” Sidon wrapped his arms around his treasure, pulling her close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head. “Tell me my angelfish, why are you in my quarters?” (Y/N) cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t remember? Were you that far gone?” Sidon’s cheeks turned red.

A memory of last night flashed through his mind. His mate below him, trembling. ‘(Y/N), you naughty girl…cuming before your prince even had a chance to…I guess, I will just have to punish my little pleasure slave.’

_Last night was the last night of my heat cycle…the scratches…she’s in my bed… the stuff between my legs…oh dear…_

Once Sidon put together the pieces, he got on his knees and put his head down to the mattress. “Please excuse my behavior! I wasn’t myself! I…I didn’t mean to treat my precious minnow like that!” Sidon lifted his head to meet (Y/N)’s eyes. “It was the last night of my heat cycle! Zora never mate on the last night because our…our…” Sidon averted his gaze. His whole face now turned red.

(Y/N) stroked his crest. With the most gentle touch she went back to the center and stroked to the right side of his head. This repeated until Sidon calmed down a bit. “Our what?” she said. Sidon bit his lip. “our deepest fantasies.” Now (Y/N) wasn’t the type of girl to laugh at Sidon when he was so defeated, but she gave out quite the giggle fit. “S..haha..Sidon…it wasn’t just last night you called me your pleasure slave. You can’t blame the last night of your cycle on your ‘deepest fantasies’ coming out.” Sidon turned away. (Y/N) then stopped laughing. “That isn’t it…it was to have complete control over someone…” (Y/N)’s expression turned from a silly to serious. “As a Prince, you would think I would have more control over my life. However, everything is determined for me. What I eat, where I go, and even…who I mate with.” Her eyes filled with pity as she took Sidon’s hand in her own. “Well, I am still here aren’t I?” Sidon brought his face down to kiss her. She happily returned the gesture.

“I should get cleaned up.” Sidon picked (Y/N) up and took her to the bath. There was nothing Sidon liked to do more with (Y/N) than swim. The bath was large enough for her to float and swim in. But if there was one thing that Sidon loved most of all was how her hair changed in the water. It would turn from its normal shape to something free flowing. Not to mention, how the water forms around the rest of her body.

Sidon sank into the water up to his eyes, sighing at the feeling of the warm water felt on his tense muscles. He closed his eyes until he felt his crest being touched. His head tail started to wag a bit. “You like me touching this part of you.” She said. Sidon lifted the rest of his face out of the water to speak. “It is a sensitive part of my body.” She pulled her hand back in sock. “I…I’m sorry. Is it like your gills? Is it another arousal thing?” Sidon chuckled. “There is more to Zora than mating my dear (Y/N). No, I think how I would compare this feeling, once being a Hylian as well, is to that of having your fingers run through my hair.” A small smile broke out on her lips as she continued the petting.

A knock came at the door, three then two small ones.

_Bazz_

(Y/N) tried to hide behind Sidon. “It’s ok, it’s Bazz” Sidon said louder to the door, “Come in.” (Y/N) was gripping Sidon’s arm tightly to her form. _Oh, she doesn’t have her dressings on._ Bazz walked in and kept his face to the side to give the couple their privacy. “Prince Sidon, bad news. You father wishes to speak with you. Worse is that Muzu wants to meet with Rutoto.” Sidon sighed.

“Can’t you tell them we are busy?” Sidon asked. Bazz shook his head. “They insist, my Prince.” _How are we going to get out of this one?_ “Tell them that Sidon was too aggressive and I ran away.” (Y/N) said. Sidon looked down with shame and a blush at her. Bazz nodded. “Yes, that is a great point. I will do that. It’s tactical.” Bazz turned to take his leave but stopped at the door. “Be careful you two.”

**Reader’s POV**

Sidon helped you out of the tub and you put on your dressings. You were surprised that they were still in one piece considering Sidon’s aggressiveness last night. Sidon opened the balcony doors and looked around. He then turned and nodded at you. “Hold onto me. We are going to dive down and I am going to go to the forest. Muzu will just see it as me trying to look for you. And by you I mean Rutoto you not…you…you………I will stop talking now.” You tried to wrap your arms around Sidon’s neck but he was too tall. With a giggle, he bent down to allow you to climb on his back and then wrapped your arms around him. “Ready?” “Yep.”

The Zora dropped down to the garden below and made his way to the edge where he dove into the water. “Hold your breath.” He said as you were falling. The impact of the water pulled you away slightly, but your grip was stronger. Sidon grabbed your arms, just in case. Sidon was swimming fast as usual. But, unlike last time, you didn’t have gills. Just when the last bit of air was squeezed out of your lungs, Sidon breached the water at his pool. “You ok my minnow?” You gave a slight cough. “Y…yah. Wish I had gills though.” Sidon swam around the pool with you on his back. He tilted his head so that his head fin was pressing on your back, giving you a strange but pleasant hug.

“So now what?” you said with sadness in your voice. Sidon’s shoulders slumped at your question. “I don’t know…all I can think of is you finding another way to turn you back into a Zora.” Your arms wrapped tighter around the Prince’s neck. “So, I have to turn into a Zora to be with you huh…” Sidon shifted you so that you were now in his arms. “Oh my darling…that’s not what I meant.” Sidon sighed. He pressed his crest against your forehead. “I love you, no matter what you look like. But, I can’t convince the council otherwise. They love who you are. But, they don’t like what…” A tear trailed down his face. You brought the back of your hand to his cheek, wiping the tear from his face.

You brought your forehead to his crest, looking into his eyes. No words passed between the two of you, but the emotions were conveyed from your gaze. Sidon pulled back a piece of hair that fell in front of your face, tucking it behind your ear. He then cupped your cheek and brought you in for a kiss. Sidon’s lips were tender, loving. Pink trailed from your cheeks all the way to the tips of your ears.

It was then that your sensitive Hylian ears picked up something strange. You quickly turned in the direction of city. “What is wrong my little minnow?” _A horse…no…something heavier…_ “Sidon something’s wrong.” You swam towards the city and pulled back a bush to peer out. “Oh my…”

What you saw was a Lynel stalking towards the city. The Zora guards had their spears pointed towards the Lynel but were too scared to approach it. Sidon peered over your head. “What? What is that doing down here? He should be on Shatterback Mountain!”

_Lynels use electricity and fire to attack. Both are dangerous to Zora. That’s why the guard are afraid to approach it. But, I’m not a Zora!_

“Sidon, you have to take me back down there to fight that thing!” Sidon grabbed you by the shoulders “No! I can’t let you go and get yourself killed!” You touched his hands. “Sidon, no one else can do this! I am resistant to electricity. No one even is attempting to fight him! If he gets into the city, everyone will be in danger! Please! Let me defend my home!” Sidon’s eyes shifted. He let out a sigh and pulled you close. “The last time I let someone defend the Domain they didn’t return. I can’t…I don’t want to put yourself in danger for my people.” Tears were flowing down Sidon’s face.

“It was Mipha…” you said sadly. Sidon nodded his head. “When I lost my sister I felt so alone for years. It wasn’t until you came to the Domain that I finally felt like myself again. You were the only other person I could really open up to.” You wiped the tears from his face. “Sidon, my love, my mate. I promise you, I will return to you. We can’t let others get hurt because I was too scared to do anything. Please, believe in me.” Sidon’s eyes shifted. He let out a sigh “I believe in you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon swam to the back of the palace. Guards quickly took to defending their prince. When Bazz approached you, he put his hand to his face. “I told you to stay hidden.” He whispered. “Bazz, I need my weapons. I am going to fight the Lynel.” Bazz was in complete shock. “I am more resistant to electricity than any Zora. We don’t need to risk lives. Please Bazz.”

Bazz looked to Sidon, who nodded in approval. Then he ordered you to follow him. You took a few steps before Sidon grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a hug. “Be safe, my sweet little minnow.” With a kiss, he sent you off with Bazz.

You geared up for your fight. Kapson brought your lightscale spear and armor from the house. He was surprised to see you as a Hylian once again. You quickly explained the situation to him, leaving out a few details about your night with the Prince. He nodded and started to lecture as you were getting the last few pieces of your armor on. “Remember your training my dear. Always protect your center. And most importantly, never let down your guard.” Kapson seemed to be talking more to himself to keep himself calm. You put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. “Dad, this is something I have to do. Zora’s Domain is my home too.” Kapson smiled. “You mother is going to kill me for putting you in danger.” You both gave a dry laugh.

Bazz touched your shoulder, indicating it was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive support so far! There will be only 2 to 3 chapters left in the story!


	30. The battle and the aftermath

Step by step you got closer to the Lynel. He seemed to be on the bridge, waiting for a challenger. Eyes like lightning pierced through your resolve. However, you couldn’t be discouraged because you were probably the Zora’s last hope.

You took one last look at the city. Sidon was standing on the balcony accompanied by Bazz. His face was stoic and expressionless. The only reaction he gave you was one slow nod. You gave a slight smile in return.

_I have to succeed._

The Lynel gave a chuckle. “So, this is the Zora’s best? A tiny Hylian girl! You insult me Dorephan…” Your grip tightened on you spear. No matter what taunts he spits out, you can’t falter. The Lynel returned its gaze to you. “I will make this quick.” He pulled out a cleaver from his harness. The silver and black blade was well sharpened. It no doubt, could cut you in half with one swing.

The Lynel charged at you with cleaver in hand and swung downwards. You avoided the attack and pierced its side as he passed you. It grunted in pain. “Not bad…” he said through gritted teeth. It turned around once again and charged at you. Again, you dogged and pierced its side. The Lynel gripped its cleaver tightly. “No Hylian is going to make a fool out of me!” It yelled. Instead of charging, it started a gallop. You braced yourself and stabbed forward at the Lynel.

However, you were not the target of his swing. He was aiming at your spear. The cleaver sliced through your spear, leaving it in two halves. You stared in shock at your broken spear. With his other hand, he grabbed your arm and threw you over his body. In the air you saw his mocking eyes of vengeance for the two gashed you gave him.

As your body hit the ground, you jarred in pain. Unfortunately, you landed on your shoulder. This greatly limited the functionality of your sword arm. You scrambled to stand but the Lynel pushed you to the ground with one of his hoofs. He pressed harder and harder, forcing you to release a scream of pain.

**Sidon’s POV**

Sidon’s knuckles were white from gripping the railing. Tears began to flow down his face as (Y/N)’s screams of pain rang in his ears. There was nothing he could do. Bazz would order the army to take him down before he could reach the door. Now, just like before, he was powerless to do anything. Just like before, he would see someone he loved die. All because of his own inability to protect them.

Sidon looked away, unable to bear the sight of his mate being crushed before his eyes.

**Reader’s POV**

The Lynel lifted its hoof off your body. The pressure obviously had its toll on your body. Several ribs were broken, making it hard to breathe. “I must say you are stronger than you look.” The Lynel taunted. You stood to the best of your ability, pushing through all the pain. “No how much they are paying you, to take down me is a death wish. Why are you even doing this? Money? Or…” He looked at Sidon. “To impress a prince?” The Lynel returned its gaze to you.

You let out a few gasps. You unsheathed your frostblade and pointed it at the beast. With all your strength, you spoke “It’s not any of that! No matter what I look like. No matter how I am different! Zora’s Domain is my home and I will protect it till my dying breath!”

The Lynel gave a toothy, wicked grin. “That will be sooner than you think…” he charged at you again. You dropped your frostblade down to the ground, freezing the water that layered the walkway. This caused the Lynel to slip, losing his balance. As it was sliding past you, you retracted your blade from the ground and sunk it into the back of the Lynel’s neck.

You waited for it to get up, to move at all. Thankfully, it didn’t. But, you then felt something warm on your belly. It was blood.

_He got me when he was slipping…._

_Damn…_

Your vision was becoming hazy and your legs gave out. Collapsing on the ground, your body became surrounded by water, ice, and blood. Through the ringing in your ears, you heard the sound of running feet.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” A voice called. Sidon picked you up in his arms. “Please! Please don’t leave me! I don’t want to be alone!” His tears were falling on your cheeks. His golden eyes pleading with you to hold onto your life. His arms trying to keep you together in one piece.

Sidon pressed his crest against your forehead. “My sweet little minnow…”

Your eyes became heavy and closed.

_I want to stay with him…no matter the cost…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_No matter what you look like…_

_No matter how you are different…_

_Zora’s Domain is your home and you will protect it till your dying breath…_

_That is your heart’s desire my child…_

 

In the voice you could muster, you said:

_I want to stay with him…_

_No matter the cost…_

The voice answered back

_Your body is no longer suitable my most beautiful creation…_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sidon’s POV**

(Y/N) stopped moving and responding. Sidon pushed away anyone who came close or was trying to comfort him. He simply held the body of his mate. The one and the only one who would ever hold his heart.

The members of the guard took care of the Lynel. He wasn’t quite dead. With one last mocking remark, he said to Bazz “Now the scared sheep come out to play.” Bazz thrusted his spear in between the Lynel’s eyes. “Fuck you.” Bazz callously said. The monster disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind monster parts.

**Reader’s POV**

Light surrounded you after the voice was gone. The area of your tattoo burned.

_Naydra…_

Once the light dissipated, you found yourself on you back, looking up at the Zora Prince. You brought your hand to your face. However, where fingernails once were, there were now claws. Where there was once skin, there are now scales. More curiously, scars and wounds from the battle were now gone.

_A new body_ …

 “My minnow?”

You looked in the direction of the voice. Sidon, eyes red from crying, was staring at you in disbelief. “Sidon…” The Prince wrapped you in his arms. He nuzzled in the crook of your neck. “Praise Hylia…my minnow…you’re alive.” He then pulled back up to look into your eyes. “It is you…right?”

You nodded and looked down at your now clawed hands. “I think I am me…” Sidon laughed and held you close. Your heart leapt in your chest. Sidon was indeed affectionate, but not around other people. You noticed the eyes of the guard looking at the Prince and his mate.

However, you could care less. Here you were, with your Prince.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sidon and Bazz escorted you to the throne room. You were nervous. Regardless of your actions, you weren’t supposed to be in the domain, as a Hylian or a Zora. As you were walking in, Muzu glared at you. In contrast, Dorephan smiled. “My child, you look rather different from when we first met.” He joked. You gave a bow as best you could, still not being used to a Zora body.

Muzu then stepped forward. “I thought we made it perfectly clear that you were exiled from the Domain. You not only came back, but illegally attended the ball made only for Zora girls. My King, we have to take drastic measures!” King Dorephan nodded. “Indeed, we should.”

Sidon stepped forward. “Father! Please!” King Dorephan held up a hand to silence his son. Muzu flashed a smile. The King continued “Saving the Domain is worthy of taking drastic measures. Therefore, I shall reward you by offering my son’s hand in marriage.” A blush crept across your face. Sidon looked at his father in shock.

Muzu stepped forward again. “It pains me to say it…but the King is right. Without your courage, the shock arrows from that beast would have killed us all. So, thank you.” Sidon and you both physically flinched from shock.

Sidon nudged his hand against your own. You intertwined your fingers with his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days of celebration passed in your honor of defeating the Lynel. Parties were thrown on the grandest scale possible and news of the Prince’s engagement, much to the dismay of a lot of Zora ladies, reached all over the kingdom.

However, too much partying is bad for the health, so you excused yourself to take a walk in the courtyard. The moon was the same white glow as always. The breeze felt good, even as a Zora.

Sidon popped up behind you, causing you to jump. “You not enjoying yourself my sweet little minnow?” Once you regained your composure, you answered “No…I just needed some fresh air…” Sidon pulled you in close, nibbling your crest then down to your chin. “How about we retire for the night? My nights have been quite lonely. I find myself staring out at your house wanting, waiting for you to come back into my bed…”

A blush covered your face. “S…Sidon…we can’t…” The Prince giggled. “Shy? Don’t worry my love. I will show you all the pleasures your body is capable of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter. I will be adding more or less an epilogue chapter next. Thank you all for your support!


	31. Guppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super late update! School is just a bear right now! Anyway enjoy the last chapter!

Sidon and you snuck around guards and through dark and secret passageways to reach the outside of the palace. “Come my sweet minnow, we must swim the rest of the way there.” You nodded. Sidon has never been one to be discreet by where he was going. So it was no surprise to you to see the direction he was taking you. After a brief swim, you came to the place where it all started. “Why did you bring me to your secret swimming place?” Sidon said nothing. Instead, the Prince delicately caressed your hand and began leading you into the water. He never once broke eye contact. Once you were submerged in the water, he brought you close to his chest. He began nuzzling your crest and his hands began to wander down your sides. A blush came to your face as you realized what he meant with his touching. “My minnow,” he whispered “I love you.” He then caught your mouth in a passionate kiss and brought you completely underwater. Sidon swam around with you in his arms, kissing, caressing, and touching wherever he pleased. He sensed a slight reservation in your mind. After all, you never learned how to mate as a Zora.

_How does it work? How do you even mate in the water? How-_

The Prince cut off your thoughts, “Don’t worry about anything. Just focus on the pleasure. I will do the rest.” His words were soft like velvet that made you melt in his arms. In contrast, you felt his hardness rutting against you. A slight moan escaped your lips. Sidon made an amused chuckle. He brought his hand around to the front of your body and rubbed your thighs. “Open your legs for me…” he cooed. With slight hesitation, you opened them. His fingers began to work at the slit that was opening between your legs. “Good girl…” His lips nibbled on the sensitive parts of your fins next to your face. You looked into his eyes. They were hooded with lust and the hardness that you felt before started to come out of his body. Sidon stopped his nibbling to whisper into your ear.

“(Y/N), Zora mating is a bit more intense than what we have done in the past. I promise not to hurt you. Do you trust me?” Your face turned red. A slight pause came between the two of you. You stuttered out your answer “y…yes.”

In less than a second, Sidon wrapped your legs around his body and thrusted one of his cocks deep inside of you. Your claws dug into his back from shock and a tinge of pain. Sidon then set a rough pace. His hips snapping forward at a speed that made you dizzy. “My sweet little minnow…you feel so good.” Sidon moaned. The water around your form began to shake. After a few moments, the pain began to fade, replaced by immense pleasure. “I love you so much my bride. Ever since I knew it was you at the dance I wanted to mate like this. Swimming in the water, making love, all in the dim moonlight.”

Sidon went back to placing sweet kisses on your face and tender nibbles on your fins. Then a thought occurred to you.

“S…Sidon…d...don’t Zora use both when they mate?” referring to his cocks.

Sidon slowed his pace and gave a sly smile. “My sweet little minnow, are you asking me to put them both inside?” You turned your head away with a bit of embarrassment. His lips got close to where you could hear, “I will make a mess of you, my dirty little fish.”

Sidon pulled most of the way out and lined up both of his cocks and pushed them back in. It didn’t hurt as much as you thought, but the tinge of pain came back. “f…fuck..” you said. Sidon began slow, enjoying the sight set before him. He brought his hand up and rubbed it along your gills. A shock of pure pleasure ran through your body. If you were to compare it, Sidon would be touching your sensitive bundle of nerves on you Hylian body. Soon, it became immensely pleasurable. You felt so full.

 “There my sweet little minnow, you have all of me. Oh Hylia…I always wanted them both in…you feel…you feel so good (Y/N).” Both of his cocks twisted and stretched you out. Sidon’s tongue was now hanging out, getting lost in the pleasure. And, all you could do was moan with each thrust of his cocks.

You thanked Hylia that you learned to use your gills well. Being underwater and getting fucked by the Zora Prince at the same time would have drowned you a few days before. But now, you were mating with ease, or as much as he would allow. Sidon changed his angle so that he was rubbing against a most pleasurable part of you. Shocks sparked throughout your body.

“How does both of them feel my little bride?” Sidon growled in your ear.

After several attempts of trying to form words, Sidon cut you off. “In such pleasure, you are unable to speak… No, no don’t choke back your screams. I want to hear you. I want to hear the pleasure I am giving you. Please please my sweet little minnow, scream for your prince’s cocks.”

You did as he commanded. With each thrust you screamed and moaned. Never in your life have you experienced so much pleasure. Heat began to coil inside your womb. You were so close. “S…Sidon I’m so close!” you cried.

Sidon smiled. “Then come for me my little bride. Come on your Prince’s cocks.” All at once every emotion that was pent up from the day you stepped foot in Zora’s domain was released. You had him…you had your Prince. All the loneliness and anger was washed away. You screamed as you clawed his back. “That’s it my minnow, good girl…”

Your body was floating in the water. Sidon stopped his thrusts and held you close. You tried to hold down the sobs. Sidon smiled. “My sweet little minnow…you have been through so much…” After you settled down a bit he kissed you passionately. You broke the kiss. “Thank you for understanding Sidon. I needed this.” Sidon smiled. “Oh but my dear, did you forget that I have yet to reach my end?” A blush came to your face.

Sidon spun you around so that your back was against his chest. He reinserted his cocks into you. “S…Sidon!” The Prince began his rough pace once more. He slammed his hips against your own, pushing his cocks as deep as he could inside you. “You didn’t think you could get away without pleasing your prince did you? How can I just burry my cocks into something so pleasurable and not come? You tease.”

He put his hand on your womb, pushing inward. You felt new pleasure from feeling his cocks rub against your walls. “I am going to fill you to the brim with my seed. I want little guppies in here. Oh please (Y/N) bear my children… Please, please say you want my cum.” Your voice was raw from moaning in pleasure. You tried making words but they all failed. The Prince begged you more. “Please! I want to spill inside you. I want to claim you! I don’t want any other man fucking my bride.” You gathered all the energy you had left to cry, “Please Sidon! Please come inside me!”

Sidon roared and spilled all he had inside your body. Both cocks shot at full furry so much you could feel them spraying against your womb. Sidon held you close, trembling. He gasped, trying to regain composure. After a minute he slid out. Almost all of his seed began to spill out of you and into the water around you. Your body felt weak and tired.

Sidon began to swim slowly towards the shore. He laid you down on the bank and collapsed next to you. “W…wow…” he said. His hand moved to cup your cheek. You smiled, “It was that good huh?” Sidon let out a puff of air in amusement. “Yes but…I meant that now you will have my guppies. I hope they take after their mother.” You rolled your eyes.

 

What was with Zora and having babies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Princy Prince! I hoped you liked it! I would like to thank my delicious husband who isn't jealous of my fishy crush, to Nintendo and the Zelda team for making the game, and of course to all my readers! You guys have encouraged me with comments and kudos! Seriously, I cannot thank you enough!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Princey Prince: Two Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770868) by [GaiaSophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia)




End file.
